Return of the True Canary
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: I got this idea from watching episode 6x15. What if Darhk hadn't actually killed Laurel at Iron Heights? What if instead, he'd faked her death and kept her locked up for the past 2 years, until she finally breaks free from her captors and returns home to Star City, to Team Arrow, and most importantly, to Oliver Queen. Based of a slightly different ending of Collision Course.
1. Chapter 1

Laurel Lance still wasn't sure how she was even still alive. It had been 2 years since Damien Darhk had stabbed her in the gut. 2 years since Hive had faked her death and kidnapped her and brought her to this unknown location. She had no idea what had happened, though considering that the world hadn't ended, Laurel assumed that Oliver had stopped Darhk, but since he was the one of the only people who'd known she was alive, she wasn't expecting anyone to rescue her. Since her abduction, Laurel's living conditions were so bad she honestly wished Darhk had just killed her, since at least then, it would've been quick. Now Hive had been slowly killing her through starvation and dehydration, but what they didn't know was that Laurel had slowly been regaining enough of her energy to do something that she hadn't told anyone she could do. And now it was finally time for Laurel to take back her freedom.

"Alright Lance, it's mealtime." One of the guards said, since they only fed her once a day, if they were feeling nice, which was very rare.

"Oh goodie." Laurel said sarcastically as she drugged up to her feet.

"Hey now, I can easily change my mind about this." The guard said.

"Just out of curiosity, what was the last meal you had today?" Laurel asked.

"A delicious steak dinner, why?" The guard asked.

"Just wanted to make sure you enjoyed your last meal." Laurel said as she took a deep breath and let loose a powerful blast of sonic energy from her mouth, ripping the bars clean off the hinges and knocking her guard back.

Despite her weakened state, Laurel moved incredibly fast as she grabbed a bit of one of the bars and clubbed her captor over the head before yanking him to his feet.

"Where the hell am I?" Laurel snarled as she held a bar at his throat.

"A hidden compound about 20 miles outside of Star City." The guard said fearfully.

"Thanks for that." Laurel said as she bashed him over the head with the bar before grabbing his gun and heading out.

* * *

Laurel felt like she'd been running forever as she clutched her gut, which was still suffering from a more recent gunshot wound she'd gotten on her way out, when suddenly, she saw a van.

"You have to help me. Please." Laurel begged the driver as she pressed herself up against the side of the van.

"Whoa, what happened?" The driver asked.

"I just escaped. I've been held prisoner for nearly 2 years." Laurel begged.

"Okay, okay, hold on. Can you tell me who you are?" The driver asked.

"My name is Laurel Lance. Please, take me to Star City." Laurel begged and the driver nodded as he helped her into his truck.

* * *

Oliver had just finished up his meeting with Jean Loring, feeling pretty good when she told him that she could get the charges against him dismissed, which after what had happened the previous week, Felicity being killed in the fight between his team and Dinah, Curtis and Rene, was really needed, right as Quentin entered his office.

"I have some bad news Mr. Mayor." Quentin said.

"I told you." Oliver said as he got up to walk over to Quentin.

"Black Siren just walked into SCPD, not to turn herself in, but instead, she said that she really was our Laurel." Quentin said, much to Oliver's alarm.

"Quentin, that's not possible. She's dead. Dinah snapped her neck." Oliver said, grimacing at the memory.

"I know, but I also know that there is a woman who looks and sounds just like her and since our Laurel has been dead for 2 years, it has to be her." Quentin said as they arrived at the SCPD.

"Even if it is, why is she claiming to be Laurel Lance?" Thea asked as she, Oliver and Quentin walked through the SPCD.

"Well, Dinah's out for blood and Laurel Lance, public figure is much more difficult target than Black Siren." Oliver said as they turned the corner.

"Except it's all one big lie." Quentin said angrily.

"We need to get to her before she gets to the press." Oliver said.

"Too late Ollie." Thea said as they saw Laurel surrounded by reporters.

"I woke up in a cell and I managed to break down the door and I just, I ran." Laurel said and Oliver had to give her credit. Laurel's acting skills were even more impressive than they'd been last time as she played the role of the traumatized victim to the letter.

"They held you for two years?" A reporter asked.

"They kept me drugged, so I don't remember much. What I do, isn't pleasant." Laurel said.

"The Black Canary was reported dead, killed in a prison riot." A female reporter said.

"Damien Darhk, he stabbed me and then I remember being put in the hospital and then I was in that cell." Laurel said.

"Why would Damien Darhk do this to you?" A reporter asked.

"Why would he fake your death?" The same female reporter asked.

"I don't know, maybe to torture my dad, since my father was under the threat of Damien Darhk killing me if he turned on him, which my father did. Or maybe it was to torture the Green Arrow." Laurel said.

"So, do you know who the Green Arrow is?" A reporter asked, right as Laurel noticed Oliver, Thea and her father and her face broke out into a genuine smile.

"Ollie." Laurel said as she did her best to run into her oldest friend's arms.

"Ollie, I never thought I'd see you again." Laurel said, though to her surprise, Oliver didn't seem as happy to see her as she thought he'd be.

"Daddy." Laurel then said as she fell into Quentin's arms and she could feel that while he was happy to see her, he was a bit hesitant to accept this.

After dealing with enough questions and deciding that it was time he asked some of his own, Oliver decided to put this to an end.

"I think that what Ms. Lance needs right now is some time alone with her family." Oliver said as the 4 of them headed for an interrogation room and once Oliver had turned off the cameras, he looked at Laurel.

"Why are you doing this?" Oliver asked.

"Doing what? Ollie, I thought you'd be happy to see me after thinking I was dead for 2 years." Laurel said.

"Pretending to be our Laurel." Oliver said.

"I'm not pretending to be anyone. Oliver, I don't know what's going on here, but I'm not trying to trick you." Laurel said.

"Really, then tell me something only our Laurel would know." Oliver said, allowing just a tiny bit of hope into his voice.

"Okay, well the night of the party you threw when you were under house arrest after my dad tried to arrest you for being the hood, who by the way, you were, you and I ended up in your room at the mansion and I asked to see your scars and you pulled off your shirt and showed me them. I asked you how you survived all that and you told me that while there were times that you wanted to die, but in the end there was something you wanted more. Me." Laurel said and all doubt exited Oliver's mind at that.

"It's her. Our Laurel." Oliver said.

"You sure?" Quentin asked, not daring to hope.

"Only our Laurel would know that." Oliver assured him and Quentin then immediately pulled his daughter into the hug Laurel was expecting from him at first.

"Okay, now would you mind telling me why you all so hesitant to believe it was the real me?" Laurel asked.

"It's a long story that I'd much rather tell you in a more secure environment." Oliver said and Laurel nodded in understanding.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinah noticed all the fuss in the precinct and noticed Oliver going to talk with Captain Hill.

"What's going on here?" Dinah asked.

"Laurel Lance just showed up alive out of nowhere. Heck of a miracle don't you think?" The cop asked.

"Yeah, that's one word I'd use for it." Dinah said as she moved to enter Captain Hill's office.

"Captain, can I have a minute?" Dinah asked.

"We're in the middle of discussing something." Oliver said, not hiding his annoyance at her and Dinah could tell that he still blamed her for what happened to Felicity.

"Just real quick. It's about Laurel Lance." Dinah said and Oliver immediately knew what this was about.

"Hell of a thing right. She said that they faked her death and she was held hostage for 2 years. Can be described as a miracle." Hill said.

"Anybody catch that case yet?" Dinah asked.

"You want it, it's your's." Hill said.

"And you can start by leading an SCPD team to investigate the location Ms. Lance provided regarding where she was held." Oliver said.

"No, I'd prefer to be keeping a close eye on Ms. Lance." Dinah said.

"That's too bad, because it wasn't a suggestion." Oliver said.

"You heard the mayor. Before she was taking to Starling general for a GSW, Ms. Lance gave us the location of where she was being held. Take a team and check it out." Hill said and Dinah glared at Oliver as they both headed out.

"You don't want me anywhere near Black Siren do you? And would you mind telling me how she's even alive?" Dinah asked.

"Except that is not Black Siren Dinah. She's dead, as you're no doubt aware, since your actions also led to the death of my wife. She is our Laurel and that is why I am sending you the location she provided. To get you proof." Oliver said and it was clear by the tone of his voice that it was taking every bit of his restraint to keep himself from killing her.

"I'm not dropping this Oliver. I am going to get justice for Vince, whether you like it or not." Dinah said.

"You touch her and I will send you to Vince, the hard way." Oliver said and he made it clear that was final.

"Fine. But this isn't over." Dinah said as she walked away.

* * *

"Well doc, what's the prognosis?" Quentin asked Dr. Schwartz as he entered Laurel's hospital room.

"Well, aside from the gunshot wound, there don't seem to be any real signs of damage, though I must warn you that Laurel is very dehydrated and malnourished. The saline drip should help with the dehydration part, but aside from that, make sure she gets lots of food, lots to drink and lots of rest. No exertion or sudden movements, we don't want to risk reopening the wound." Dr. Schwartz said and Quentin nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on her. Make sure she does exactly that." Quentin said and Dr. Schwartz nodded as she left to give the father and daughter some space.

"Your mother was overjoyed when she saw the news. She's on her way out here now to see you." Quentin said and Laurel smiled.

"What about Sara?" Laurel asked.

"She's slightly harder to get a hold of since she's traveling through time, but we're working on it." Quentin said as he held out a bag containing some of Laurel's old clothes.

"Thank you dad." Laurel said and Quentin smiled.

"Get dressed. We're gonna drive through Big Belly Burger on the way back to my place and you can get anything you want, on me." Quentin said and Laurel smiled.

"I'd hope so, I'm guessing a little short on cash right now." Laurel said.

"Oliver's working on getting you your job back at the District Attorney's Office." Quentin said.

"Where is Ollie anyway?" Laurel asked.

"Courthouse. Someone leaked a photo of him as the Green Arrow months ago and he's been under inquiry ever since." Quentin said.

"How is that possible?" Laurel asked.

"No idea who it is or how they got it, but we have narrowed it down." Quentin said.

"To who?" Laurel asked.

"Oliver's old Bratva buddy Anatoly and a new crime lord in town named Ricardo Diaz" Quentin said.

"Okay, it's nice to see things haven't gotten any less weird in this city while I've been gone." Laurel said as her father closed the curtain for her to get dressed.

* * *

After driving through Big Belly Burger, Quentin decided to take Laurel to the bunker, since he knew she had questions and the bunker was the best place for her to get answers.

"Wow, this place has changed a bit." Laurel said as she noticed more mannequins in the bunker, though only Green Arrow and Spartan had suits on them and her old suit was now in a display case, clearly as a memorial.

"Yeah, in more ways than one." John said with a grin as he hugged her.

"Hey John, it's good to see you." Laurel said as she hugged him.

"Hey, it's good to see you to." John said and before he could even begin to apologize.

"John, my dad told me about the guilt trip you went on after my death was faked and I'm here to tell you that it was not your fault. The only ones to blame for what I went through over the past two years are Damien Darhk, Malcolm Merlyn and your brother." Laurel said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't talk that way about Malcolm around Thea anymore." John said.

"Why the hell not? Last time I checked, the only person who hates Merlyn more than me is her." Laurel asked.

"She used to. Then he stepped on a landmine to save her life." John said bluntly, much to Laurel's surprise.

"Wow, I guess he wasn't such a terrible father after all." Laurel said as Thea and Oliver entered the bunker.

"We have a problem." Oliver said.

"What sort of problem? I thought you were meeting with Jean Loring and the DA about getting your case dismissed." John said.

"And I was. Until Sam told me that Rene was not their only witness testifying against me." Oliver said.

"So who else is? Dinah? Curtis?" John asked.

"It's Roy." Thea said, much to their surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait, what do you mean it's Roy? How did they even find him when we didn't even know where he was or what name he was going under." John asked as Oliver looked at Thea.

"Did you know?" Oliver asked her, since if anyone would have kept in touch with Roy, it would've been Thea.

"No, I wasn't even able to get ahold of him your's and Felicity's wedding reception." Thea said.

"Speaking of Felicity, why haven't I seen her since I got back?" Laurel asked.

"Felicity is dead. She was killed last week actually. Quentin, can you please bring her up to speed? We need to get back on topic." Oliver said and John nodded.

"Doesn't matter how they did it. They did. Now we have to figure out what to do next." John said.

"He's definitely not cooperating voluntarily." Thea said.

"Agreed. But still, we need to know what Roy intends to say in court, which means we need to know where he is right now." Oliver said.

"I'll contact Lyla, see if Argus can help narrow down the search." John said and Oliver nodded.

"What about Alena? With Felicity gone we could really use a new Overwatch." Thea said.

"Last time I handed off the mantle of a member of my team, it turned out to be a huge mistake. Though I agree with you that we need to bring Alena in, she is not Overwatch." Oliver said and Thea nodded.

By the time Oliver, John, Thea and some girl Laurel had never seen before entered the bunker, her father had brought her up date on everything that happened with the team, including Oliver trying to keep his promise to her and not letting her be the last Canary, though that plan failed, since it seems like the only thing Laurel's successor had in common with her was her first name.

"We know where Roy is." John said.

"Where is he?" Quentin asked.

"Well, Oliver was in the mood for some witness tampering and after doing some digging, I think I have a line on where the DA is holding Roy. They've rented out several rooms of the top floor of a hotel downtown." Alena said.

"Hotel-easily guarded position with lots of civilians. We break in, get spotted, Oliver, we make their case for them." John pointed out.

"Guys, if Ollie is right and Roy is in trouble with Diaz or Anatoly, we need to be protecting him." Thea insisted and Laurel was very much in agreement.

"So we wait until dark to do recon and then find possible points of entry." Oliver said.

"And I'm assuming that you only mean you and I?" John asked before Laurel could say anything.

"Correct. We don't need anymore for recon." Oliver said as he walked away and Laurel followed him.

"Ollie, I should be out there with you." Laurel said.

"No Laurel, the last thing you need right now is to be in the field after escaping from 2 years of captivity and recovering from a gunshot wound. Once you're cleared by doctors, then we can talk, but for now, the answer is no." Oliver said.

"And what about you?" Laurel asked.

"What about me?" Oliver asked.

"My dad told me that you handed off the hood to John for a brief period of time." Laurel said.

"I did that for my son, who was worried about losing me and becoming an orphan. Fears that have only been reignited since Felicity was killed." Oliver said.

"So, I'm guessing that he doesn't know you're down here right now?" Laurel asked.

"No, he does. He's not happy about it, but he knows. And I promised him that once we finish up with Diaz and Anatoly, that I will hang up the hood permanently." Oliver said.

"And how long do you expect that to last?" Laurel asked with a smile.

"Excuse me?" Oliver asked.

"Ollie, I get that you want to be there for your son, but you can't just stop being the Green Arrow, that's not choice you get to make." Laurel said.

"Yes it is Laurel. And besides, John is getting impatient with me giving him back the hood." Oliver said.

"Then why haven't you? He's been good for nearly 2 months now and yes he'd be outnumbered, but he's qualified to start wearing the hood again, and yet you hold onto it. That says something." Laurel said.

"Says what?" Oliver asked.

"That you don't want to give up the hood. And even if you say otherwise, I know it's a lie." Laurel said.

"Laurel, all John has ever wanted is to be the Green Arrow." Oliver said.

"And I get that, but Ollie, this city doesn't just need a Green Arrow, it needs the Green Arrow to be you. Not John, you." Laurel said.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked, confused.

"To John, the Green Arrow is a hood, a mantle. That's all it is to him." Laurel said.

"So?" Oliver asked.

"So, to you, that hood is not just a hood. It represents everything that you have gone through over the past 11 years, all the things you've done, both bad and good, all the decisions and sacrifices you've made, the Green Arrow, that hood, that mantle, represents all of that. Whether you like it or not Oliver, the Green Arrow is not a suit or a mantle. It's a part of your identity. A part of what makes you who you are. You can't reject that." Laurel told him passionately.

"How is it that you can see things about people that they can't even see in themselves." Oliver asked as he realized that everything she'd just said was true. It wasn't that he didn't want to hand off being the Green Arrow. It's that he can't. No matter how hard he tries, he will never be free of that hood because the Green arrow is just who he is.

"I guess you could say that's my superpower." Laurel said, though she silently thought or at least one of them, wondering how she was going to tell the others about her new ability.

"Oliver, you ready to go man?" John asked, snapping them out of it as Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Oliver said as he went to change.


	4. Chapter 4

"Guessing Roy's in the room with the police outside." Green Arrow asked Spartan as they stood on a rooftop across from the hotel that Alena had tracked down.

"Yeah, reading the wrong end of a phone book," Spartan said as he used a new trick Cisco had included in his helmet, being thermal scanning, "It's risky terrain."

"You just told me he's getting beaten on. You still not sure we should do this?" Green Arrow asked him incredulously.

"Two-man team on the balcony. If we can get past them, that's our best bet." Spartan said.

"John, he's in there because of me. He's been on the run for 3 years." Green Arrow told him.

"Oliver, that's his choice." Spartan reminded him.

"I know that, but did I learn anything from it? Roy put on the hood. He sacrificed himself for me, and I asked you to do the same thing at the expense of your safety and your family." Green Arrow said.

"The only difference is that I wanted the hood, and now I'm not sure I'll get it back." Spartan said.

"What?" Green Arrow asked.

"I overheard your conversation with Laurel back in the bunker. The reason you haven't given me back the hood is because you don't feel like you can." Spartan said.

"Can we please discuss this when Roy is not being held hostage and beaten on." Green Arrow said, getting them back on task.

"There it is. There's a 15-second opening. That is our window." Green Arrow said as they left.

* * *

"There is a 15-second window where neither roof guard is watching the HVAC vent. We can get in that way." Oliver said as he and John entered the Bunker to find Laurel and Thea waiting.

"All right." John said.

"Well, did you see him? Is he ok?" Thea asked.

"We can get him out." Oliver assured her.

"I know, and I'm coming with you." Thea said, surprising everyone.

"So am I." Laurel said.

"Hell no Laurel. We already discussed this, you are nowhere near ready to get back in the field." Oliver said before turning to Thea.

"I thought you didn't do this anymore." He said.

"Ollie, it's Roy." Thea argued.

"Right, but, Thea, you shouldn't do this, and I understand it's hypocritical pointing out that you have a personal involvement. Doesn't make me wrong. More importantly, you have not been field ready since you got out of your coma." Oliver said concerned.

"I'll be fine, ok, and did you guys even measure the vents? Because you should be asking if I'm the right size to fit through them. Don't think either of you two can." Thea pointed out.

"She's gotta point Oliver and since Dinah, Curtis and Rene are on our hit list after we deal with Diaz and Anatoly, we're shorthanded." John said and Thea nodded at him gratefully for his support.

"Where are you guys keeping my suit?" Thea asked as she went over to where her bow was being stored and grabbed it.

* * *

After Oliver and Thea left, Laurel decided to talk to John.

"You realize that I was totally listening into your conversation with Oliver over the comms right?" Laurel asked.

"I do." John said, not wanting to get into it with her.

"I know that you're upset that I encouraged Oliver not to give up the hood, but I'm not apologizing for it. While I'm sure you were a good Green Arrow for a time John, you don't bring the same things to the mantle that Oliver does. The Green Arrow is more than just codename or a hood to him. It's something that represents everything that has turned him into the man he is today. It's a part of him. And a reason for that is because unlike you, he never wanted to be a hero. That role was just kind of placed on him. But he does it well. Don't you agree?" Laurel asked and John sighed.

"I know. And honestly, I agree with you, since I know deep down that contrary to Oliver's beliefs, he is a much better Green Arrow than I ever was. Last year this guy named Prometheus, totally jackass, convinced Oliver that the reason he killed as the Hood was because he liked it and because he was monster." John said.

"While I can't say that Oliver is completely innocent, I can't believe that he'd ever think that." Laurel said.

"Prometheus tortured him for a week. Made him doubt himself and caused him to forget why he began this crusade in the first place. He no longer wanted to be the Green Arrow. But I reminded him that the hood is who he is. If he didn't think he deserved it, than he should work to become the man who does. Now I guess I've become a hypocrite, since I didn't want him to be the Green Arrow anymore." John said.

"The fact that you acknowledge that proves otherwise. I'm not saying that you did a bad job as Green Arrow, though frankly, since I was being held prisoner at the time, I really can't judge, but it's just not what you were meant to do." Laurel said, right as the comms went live.

* * *

"You ok?" Green Arrow asked Speedy as they stood on the rooftop.

"It's just like riding a bike." Speedy said confidently and she had to admit, she'd missed this a bit.

"It really isn't. I can buy you a few extra seconds." Green Arrow said.

"I'm ready." Speedy said.

"All right." Green Arrow nodded as he fired an arrow out into the horizon, which exploded into fireworks.

"What's that for?" One of the guards asked as they turned, not seeing Speedy slip past them on a zipline before sneaking into an AC unit.

"There's not a home game tonight, is there?" the other guard asked.

* * *

"Unh! Agh!" Roy groaned as the cops put a beating on him.

"Want to keep going, or you gonna testify?" one of the cops asked.

"You know, I'm not a lawyer, but I'm pretty sure torturing your witness isn't gonna be great for your case." Roy said dryly.

"You don't think we know how to put you in a world of hurt without leaving a mark? No." the cop asked as he beat Roy more with a phone book.

"Are you getting this?" Speedy whispered over the comms as she watched this from the air vents, horrified.

"I'm enhancing their badge numbers." Alena said as they saw that both cops in there were actual members of the SPCD.

"Just when you thought Oliver took down all the crooked cops last year." John said dryly.

"I'm going in." Speedy said.

"I wouldn't. They got 6 more guys in the hall." Alena reported.

"Stand down. I know it's hard, but you have to wait." Green Arrow said.

"I'm working up an appetite here. Hey. We're gonna get some Big Belly Burger. You decide to play nice, I might give you the fries." one of the cops said and as both cops were gone, Speedy jumped in.

"Is that my hood? It looks good on you." Roy said, right as Speedy kissed him.

"I-I'm sorry if you're seeing someone." Speedy said after they broke apart.

"- I'm not. I didn't take your advice. No kids, no wife, and I really, really hate minivans." Roy said and Thea couldn't stop herself from chuckling, despite the circumstances.

"How did they find you?" Speedy asked.

"I was in St. Roche, and the Star City cops, they tased me, and they threw me in the back of a Van. They knew everything. They knew about Oliver, they knew about me faking my death, they-they knew it all." Roy said as Thea freed him.

"SCPD SWAT incoming." Alena said over the comms.

"Speedy, you want to get out of there now." John said.

"Speedy, move!" Green Arrow ordered.

"Ok. We're leaving." Speedy said as she helped Roy up.

"No. You're leaving. I'm in no shape to be swinging from rooftops." Roy said.

"I'm not leaving without you." Speedy insisted

"They're coming in hot!" Alena warned.

"You gotta go right now." Roy told her.

"Damn it, Speedy! Get out of there!" Green Arrow said.

"I'm getting you out of here." Speedy told him.

"No, no, you can't. You have to go." Roy insisted.

"- No. I'm not leaving you." Speedy said.

"Speedy, they're right outside the door!" Green Arrow said right before she shut off her comms.

"I'm not losing you again." Speedy said as she turned and aimed her bow at the door, only to have a cable wrap around her waist and pull her out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell did you just do?" Speedy demanded when Green Arrow pulled her back to the rooftop.

"I just saved your life. There was too many of them in there. They would have killed you both. Look. We will get Roy back. I am promising you. We will get him back." Green Arrow promised her and Speedy just nodded as they retreated.

* * *

"They're really circling the wagons now. They've upped security tenfold." Alena said as Oliver and Thea entered the bunker.

"He was bleeding internally, so if we don't get to him soon, - they're going to kill him." Thea said worriedly.

"They will not because they need him alive to testify against me." Oliver reminded her.

"Not they. Diaz." John said.

"I pulled financials on both the police officers that were torturing Roy. They both receive generous dividend payments from stocks in a Corto Maltese-based shell corporation." Alena said.

"It financed a company that was manufacturing the drug I used to treat my injury, Ricardo Diaz's company." John said.

"Both officers were on duty when Cayden James was killed, and all the officers that were there tonight, we have reason to believe, are working with Diaz, too." Alena said.

"So Diaz has been playing us since the beginning." Oliver said.

"Or he's just been playing you." Thea said as she walked away after glaring at her brother.

"She's upset." Oliver said.

"She's worried about Roy." Laurel said.

"Yeah. So am I." Oliver said as he went to talk to Thea and John left.

"Hey Alena, could I ask a favor from you?" Laurel asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Alena asked.

"I'm gonna be on the DL while I heal up for awhile, so maybe you could teach me how to hack so that I can still have a contribution to the team even while I'm still lied up." Laurel said and Alena nodded.

"Sure, no problem." Alena agreed.

"Speaking of which, I'm gonna head over to my dad's place and get some sleep." Laurel said as she headed out.

* * *

"I had to pull you out of there." Oliver said to Thea.

"No. You-you could have come in." Thea insisted.

"I come in there, and it's you and me against a SWAT team in a tight space. Nobody comes out of there, especially not Roy." Oliver pointed out.

"You know, there are times that I feel like my life completely fell apart when Roy left- from my bloodlust to Malcolm to the coma. Knowing he was out there, that he was ok, it made my life just a little bit easier. Ever since mom died, I haven't known much of anything other than the fact that I want to make sure he is safe, and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that happens." Thea said and Oliver just looked at her, concern clear in his eyes.

"We all will, Speedy." Oliver promised her.

"Alena may have just found something. SCPD just requisitioned a transport prison Van. They're moving Roy to a new safe house. We just don't know when." John said as he approached them.

"That's it. That's when we get him." Thea said determinedly.

But Oliver noticed the look on John's face.

"Is there something else?" Oliver asked and John nodded.

* * *

The next day, Oliver entered SCPD to see Dinah and Quentin talking about something.

"I need to speak with both of you, in private." Oliver said and they both nodded as they followed him.

"Well, your story checks out, that is the Laurel Lance of this earth and I will make sure that Curtis and Rene don't do anything stupid." Dinah said.

"No, that line was crossed when Felicity died at Rene's hand and your directive. The only reason I have not killed you yet is because it's not what Felicity would want. But that's not why I'm here." Oliver said and Dinah noted how pissed off Oliver was and made a mental note to smack some sense into Rene for turning one of the most dangerous men in the city, maybe even the world, into their enemy.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Quentin asked.

"Turn the cameras off," Oliver said and Dinah nodded as she shut off the cameras, "Cayden James was murdered right there by Ricardo Diaz. And it was covered up by the SCPD."

"I thought Cayden James was killed by another inmate on his transfer to Iron Heights." Quentin asked.

"Alena found out what actually happened. Never made it to Iron Heights. The cops on duty are on Diaz's payroll. They faked the transfer." Oliver said.

"- Doing that would take-" Dinah began.

"A systemic breach of the police department, worse than last year's corruption." Oliver said.

"I didn't think that was even possible." Quentin said.

"Neither did I. Look, Dinah, I may despise you right now and you may not believe in me and you 2 don't trust each other, for good reason, but you both believe in the badge.I need you working together. I need to know how deep this goes. I need to know who in that room we can trust. Or at least, know aren't corrupt." Oliver said, glaring at Dinah.

"We can work out of my place. Walls here got ears." Quentin said.

"Not sure if that's a good idea considering how Laurel is staying on your couch and she was not happy when she found out how Dinah was betraying her legacy. A legacy that she is taking back, so find a new codename." Oliver said.

"Well, we can't work out of either bunker, since I don't feel comfortable letting Quentin back into ours and I wouldn't be surprised if John shot me the moment I walked into yours." Dinah said.

"I'm sure Laurel will understand why we need to work together and she might even be willing to help, since she doesn't really have anything else to do." Quentin said and Oliver nodded as he walked out.

"I knew that this wasn't going to just blow over, but still, Oliver looked like the only reason he hasn't killed me yet is because he doesn't want to dishonor Felicity." Dinah said.

"That's just what he told you, but the real reason is because he doesn't want to be you." Quentin said.

"What?" Dinah asked.

"Hellbent on killing the person who killed the love of his life, regardless of the consequences, that's what you became Dinah and as much Oliver despises you, he's been there before and he does not want to be that person again. He wants to be better. The fact that he was willing to forgive Rene for blowing the whistle on him, especially after Oliver being the one who got him back his daughter in the first place, it shows the type of man Oliver is. And it shows that he is a better person than you or Rene or Curtis. Think about that the next time you decide to stab him in the back. Now, I believe we have an investigation to start." Quentin said as he left the room, leaving Dinah to think before she followed him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey D, what's going on?" Rene asked when Dinah entered their bunker.

"Well, first off, I've confirmed that it is really Earth One Laurel who showed up on the news, not Black Siren, so please, do not attack us,, since Oliver is already fighting the temptation to kill us for what happened to Felicity anyways." Dinah said as she then proceeded to smack Rene.

"What was that for?" Rene said as he rubbed his cheek.

"You turned one of the most dangerous men in the city into our enemy." Dinah said.

"Fair point." Rene conceded.

"Is that why you came here? To smack Rene?" Curtis asked.

"No, I also came here to tell you that Team Arrow figured out who the mastermind behind all this has been." Dinah said.

"Really, who?" Curtis asked.

"Ricardo Diaz. Apparently he's the one who had Cayden's son killed, leaked the photo of Oliver as the Green Arrow, all of it. And it also turns out that he has a number of the cops in the SCPD on his payroll. I'm working with Lance to determine how far into the department the corruption goes." Dinah said.

"Wait, how did they even find out?" Curtis asked.

"Diaz kidnapped Roy Harper and right now Oliver, John and Thea, yes Thea's going out in the field, are planning a rescue." Dinah said.

"Wait, Roy Harper, as in Arsenal?" Curtis asked.

"The very same. Not sure how they found him, but right now Oliver and his team are hellbent on finding him and locating him." Dinah said.

"Well maybe I should give them some help. After all, with Felicity, gone, we were not invited to the funeral by the way, not that I was expecting one, but something tells me they could use some help tracking him down." Curtis said.

"Might be a good way help make amends." Rene agreed.

"Let me know if you get anything, I need to go help Quentin." Dinah said.

* * *

While they were waiting for Alena to get a hit on when they were moving Roy, John decided it was time to confront Oliver.

"Oliver, we need to talk." John said.

"You mean finish a talk?" Oliver asked and John nodded.

"Yeah. I spoke to Laurel while you and Thea were out trying to get Roy." John said.

"You did?" Oliver asked.

"I did and she helped me realize that maybe I was being selfish when I asked you to give me back the hood." John said.

"Really?" Oliver said, surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, if anything, I was bit of a hypocrite in asking that of you." John said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, last year I told you that the hood was who you are and yet I was trying to it away from you. And I know that you might not believe this, but you are a better Green Arrow than I was. You always were." John said.

"So, you're okay with staying on as Spartan?" Oliver asked.

"Being the Green Arrow is your legacy Oliver. Not mine. But it was an honor to hold the mantle while it lasted." John said and Oliver smiled.

"Nice to know we're back on the same page regarding that. Now we can focus on Roy." Oliver said.

"Which I just did." Alena said, getting their attention as she and Thea joined them.

"They're moving him in 10 minutes." Alena said.

"That's when we get him." Oliver said as the 3 of them went to suit up.

* * *

An SCPD transport vehicle was moving when suddenly Speedy stood in its path and fired an explosive arrow at it, causing it to stop.

"Don't move." Speedy shouted as Spartan joined her in front of the van.

"Go, I've got this." Spartan said and Speedy nodded as she and Green Arrow circled to the back of the van.

"Roy, back away from the door!" Green Arrow said as he fired an explosive arrow at the back of truck. When they opened the door, they found it was empty.

" It's a decoy. They faked Cayden James' transfer. They faked this one, too!" Green Arrow realized.

"So where is Roy?" Speedy asked.

* * *

"You said that they were moving him." Thea said to Alena as they entered the bunker.

"Yeah. They must have put Roy into a different vehicle when they were in the underground and I didn't have eyes on them." Laurel said.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Oliver asked Laurel.

"Well, since I'm not yet ready for the field, I asked Alena to teach me how to hack, so I can help from here." Laurel explained and Oliver nodded.

"Anyways, this means he could have been picked up at any point last night." John pointed out.

"How many cars left the hotel in that timeframe?" Oliver asked.

"Nearly 300." Laurel said.

"We're tracking license plate numbers, but it's gonna take some time." Alena said as she went over to work.

"If it takes more than an hour, I'm gonna start breaking fingers." Thea said as she walked off.

"There's that Queen temper. I'll contact Lyla, see if A.R.G.U.S. can help with finding Roy." John said as he walked away.

"How are you holding up?" Laurel asked.

"I've been better." Oliver said.

"Yeah, I know. It's because you're blaming yourself for Roy's situation instead of accurately blaming Ricardo Diaz." Laurel said.

"Well, Roy wouldn't be in this situation if he didn't fall on his sword for me 3 years ago." Oliver said.

"That was his choice, Oliver, and I believed then- and I still believe- it was the right one." Laurel said.

"I'm worried that I didn't rescue him from that hotel room because I wouldn't have been able to bear the responsibility if things went bad." Oliver said.

"You didn't go into that hotel room because your gut told you things would go bad, and that gut's kept you alive for 11 years, and it kept Roy alive last night." Laurel told him.

"Maybe." Oliver said.

"Could you please stop trying to find ways to blame yourself for this. Like you always do. It's not helping anyone, especially not Roy." Laurel said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Laurel, I know what you're doing, I can remember what you said 2 years ago." Oliver said.

"I'm guessing you don't feel the same way?" Laurel asked, since she'd thought she'd been getting a different vibe from Oliver.

"No, I do." Oliver said.

"Then why are you stopping me?" Laurel asked.

"Because I just lost my life, a week ago. I think it's a bit too soon to start dating again." Oliver said and Laurel nodded in understanding.

"Have you had a funeral for Felicity yet?" Laurel asked.

"Not yet. Things have been a bit busy and she deserves a proper funeral, which is actually this weekend." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Speedy, I'd ask how you're doing but I think I know the answer." Oliver said as he sat down across from her in the bunker.

"We're gonna get Roy back." Oliver promised her.

"You don't know that Ollie." Thea said.

"Yes I do. I mean, I never thought that we'd see Laurel, our Laurel, again, and yet here she is. And we are going to get Roy back. I promise you. And when we do, not if, when, I think you should go with him." Oliver said.

"Where?" Thea asked.

"Wherever he's going. I mean, I- Thea, I'd miss you like-like crazy, but you said that you haven't been the same without him, so maybe you shouldn't be without him." Oliver said.

"You really think I should go?" Thea asked.

"I don't want you to go, obviously, but you saw what having Felicity in my life has done for me. You deserve that same kind of happiness, Speedy, wherever it is." Oliver said.

"What about you?" Thea asked.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Laurel, you have a second with her, why don't you take it?" Thea asked.

"Like I keep telling everyone, it's too soon for me to start dating again. As much as I want to pursue something with Laurel, it just doesn't feel right yet." Oliver said and Thea nodded as suddenly, she remembered something.

"I forgot this in all the rush that followed my first encounter with Roy in 3 years and the car chase." Thea said.

"Forgot what?" Oliver asked.

"When I was cutting Roy free, I planted a tracker on him." Thea said.

"I guess you're not as rusty as I thought." Oliver said with a grin.

"And I can't believe that you thought I was rusty." Thea said.

"How did it feel to be back out there tonight?" Oliver asked her curiously.

"I have to admit, I did miss that. Putting that hood back on, it actually helped me fill that void in my life that I didn't even realize was there." Thea said.

"Sounds like this comeback might not be temporary." Oliver said.

"I'm not saying that I'm coming back full time, but it was nice being out there again." Thea said with a smile.

"Despite my worrying, it was good to have you back. It almost felt like old times." Oliver said.

"Well, once Laurel gets back into shape, maybe it can be." Thea said and Oliver smiled as they went over to wear Alena was working to access the tracker Thea planted on Roy.

* * *

"Shift sergeant was definitely in on it. Look at this. Diaz has got his fingers in deep." Dinah said as she showed Quentin a file as they heard the door open.

"Hey, is now a bad time?" Laurel asked as she entered the apartment.

"That depends, can you avoid kicking Dinah's ass?" Quentin asked.

"Relax, while I do intend on kicking her ass, along with the asses of her cohorts, I'm not in any condition to do that tonight." Laurel assured her as she walked in.

"So, you're Laurel." Dinah said as she saw Laurel enter the apartment.

"Yep, and I believe I owe you this." Laurel said as she then proceeded to slug Dinah.

"What the hell?" Dinah asked.

"That is for everything you've done to dishonor my mantle. Which I am taking back, so find a new codename." Laurel said.

"Dinah, you can't deny you didn't have that coming." Quentin said, not at all having any problems with what Laurel had just done.

"Never said I didn't." Dinah said as she wiped some blood away from her mouth.

"Anyways, I did some digging of my own and I don't think that the SCPD is the only organization within the city's government that Diaz has his fingers in." Laurel said.

"What makes you say that?" Quentin asked.

"Well, for starters, Roy. We couldn't find Roy so there's no way the DA's office should've been able to or even know that he was still alive, I mean, dad you know how well Roy covered his tracks." Laurel said.

"Yeah, though he shouldn't have had to, since I should've known that someone was setting Oliver up for those killings." Quentin said.

"Hey, you were in a bad place after I told you the truth about Sara far later than I should have and Ra's took advantage of that and manipulated you." Laurel said.

"Still, anyways, you think that Diaz has members of the DA's office on his payroll?" Dinah asked.

"I'm sure of it. What I'm not sure of is how far the corruption goes." Laurel said.

"Hey, just out of curiosity, why aren't you in the bunker?" Dinah asked.

"Apparently Thea forgot that she placed a tracker on Roy and they got a location on him and since I'm not ready to get in the field yet, I thought I'd make myself useful elsewhere." Laurel said.

"I'm gonna go talk to my team. I'll be back soon." Dinah said.

"I hope you have a new name picked out, since Black Canary is no longer available for you." Laurel said, knowing where Dinah was going.


	8. Chapter 8

Green Arrow, Spartan and Speedy were standing outside the casino that the tracker had pinned Roy to.

"Only 2 guards, Diaz clearly wasn't expecting us." Green Arrow said.

"Which means that they didn't find the tracker, which means that this is definitely the place." Spartan said.

"Let's go." Speedy said.

"Wait. If we go in there without knowing our primary objective, no one is coming out." Spartan said.

"Our primary objective is to get Roy." Speedy said.

"What about Diaz? He's in there, too, and we just found out that he's the one that's behind everything bad that's been happening in the city for the past 6 months." Spartan pointed out.

"So let's get them both." Green Arrow said.

"Maybe we can help with that." another voice said and they turned to see Wild Dog, Mr. Terrific and Dinah approach them.

"What the hell are you 3 doing here?" Green Arrow demanded.

"We understand you hate us right now and we don't blame you but Diaz has been playing us from the beginning. I think it's time we started to undo his work." Wild Dog said.

"Ollie, if we're going to pull this off, we'll need all the help we can get." Speedy said.

"How do I know you won't turn on us again?" Green Arrow demanded.

"We want a chance to earn back your trust. Let us help you." Mr. Terrific said.

"Fine, just this once, and then we're done." Green Arrow conceded.

"One last thing, call me Black Bat." Dinah said and Green Arrow nodded as they moved out.

* * *

"Sledgehammer, you in yet?" Green Arrow asked, calling Alena by her old codename from Helix.

"Uplinking now." Kojo Sledgehammer said.

"Huffing and puffing and blowing all those firewalls down, but before I finish, if he's a smart guy- and we know that he is- this will definitely tip him off that you're there." Sledgehammer added.

"We need to know where Roy is." Green Arrow said.

"Copy that. I pulled up the blueprints of the casino from the city. I'll guide you through. Head up the escalator." Sledgehammer said as the 6 of them did that.

"You got 4 hostiles with autos in front of you." Sledgehammer warned.

"Copy." Speedy said as she, Spartan and Wild Dog took care of them.

"Which way?" Green Arrow asked.

"According to thermals, Diaz has Roy through the door on the north wall." Sledgehammer said.

"Let's move." Green Arrow said as they went in that direction and found Diaz lugging Roy over his shoulders with cops with them.

"Get away from him." Green Arrow shouted as he and Speedy notched arrows, Spartan and Wild Dog aimed their guns, Mr. Terrific readied his T-spheres and Black Bat gripped her bo staff.

"I love it when you come to see me at work Mr. Mayor. Though I am kind of surprised, I wasn't expecting all of you to show up." Diaz said.

"We're done letting you pull our strings." Wild Dog said.

"Really, I thought that after what you did, Green Arrow would be more interested in putting arrows in you, not me." Diaz said.

"Enough. Get away from him and get on the ground." Green Arrow said.

"No kill shots. I need him alive." Diaz said to the cops as he walked away and they opened fire.

As they dealt with the cops, Sledgehammer came back on the comms.

"Bad news, Diaz's cops just called in the legitimate cavalry. The SCPD is on it's way." she said.

Green Arrow was taking out thugs and as he expected, Anatoly jumped out of nowhere and attacked him, but Green Arrow bested him in minutes.

"So you're just a hired hand now?" Green Arrow asked.

"I used to be Pakhan. You cost me that." Anatoly said as Spartan and Wild dog approached.

"We've got him, go help Speedy." Spartan said and Green Arrow nodded as he ran off after Speedy, who'd been quick to follow Diaz out.

* * *

"Don't move." Speedy shouted as she fired an arrow at Diaz, who dodged it and tossed the arrow back at her and while Speedy was able to dodge the arrow, the next flechette would have killed her had someone else not jumped in the way.

"Bat." Speedy said as Green Arrow arrived.

"Speedy get Black Bat into the truck, get in the van and then drive her and Roy away." Green Arrow said.

"What about Diaz?" Speedy asked as she helped Black Bat to her feet, since the flechette had struck her shoulder and then they got in the van and drove off.

"I got Diaz." Green Arrow said.

"No, you don't. Not all those guys are on my payroll. Yet, but even the ones who aren't, they find the anti-vigilante bill very motivating. You know that, right? You stay here, you're gonna get yourself a collar, and it's not like you could just take me away with you, right? But you already knew that. That's why you let your sister drive off. You made your choice." Diaz said as Green Arrow fired an arrow for his escape.


	9. Chapter 9

Back in the bunker, John had just finished patching Roy up.

"How you feeling?" John asked.

"Like I've been beaten within an inch of my life with a telephone book." Roy said dryly as Thea fussed over him.

"Two broken ribs, pulmonary contusion. You'll have to take it easy for a few days, Roy." John said.

"Well, that's the good part about being a fugitive. There's nowhere else I have to be." Roy pointed out.

"I could probably whip something up to help you with that." Curtis said, since Oliver had surprisingly invited them back to the bunker to patch up Dinah.

"Yeah, considering what your last invention did to John, I think you'll understand if we pass on anymore tech provided by you. But anyways, how's Anatoly?" Oliver asked.

"SCPD. We had to bolt." John answered.

"Same thing with Diaz." Oliver said as he then walked over to Dinah, who'd had her shoulder wrapped.

"How you doing?" Oliver asked.

"I'll live." Dinah said.

"You saved Thea's life tonight." Oliver said.

"Figured it was the least I could do, since like you said, my actions are responsible for your wife's death." Dinah said.

"Yes, they are." Oliver said.

"How do you do it? Be filled with such anger at people all the time and not try to seek revenge?" Dinah asked.

"Because I learned a long time ago that revenge doesn't solve anything. It just creates more problems and in the end, it doesn't change anything, all pursuing is nothing more than a waste of time and energy." Oliver said.

"No matter how much the person you'd want revenge against deserves it?" Dinah asked him.

"I realize I'm a hypocrite for saying this, but that's not your call to make. We're not criminals Dinah. We don't kill people in cold blood, at least, not anymore, I'm not going to deny I've done it before, but still, we can't be like the people we're trying to stop. We have to be better. Which means not getting so caught up by revenge that you lose sight of who's a friend and who's a foe." Oliver said and Dinah nodded.

"So, are you still mad at us?" Curtis asked.

"You killed my wife. You can't honestly expect me to just forget that right away. If you guys thought that your help tonight would make me forget that, you're wrong." Oliver said and all 3 of them put their heads down as Oliver looked over at John, who nodded.

"But, Dinah the fact that you were willing to give your life to save my sister's, it was a good first step to earning back my trust. Or well, earning it at all. I'm not saying you're welcome down here whenever you want anymore, but you won't have to worry about me taking you down the next time we cross paths in the field." Oliver said.

"Can we go back to sharing intel at the very least?" Curtis asked.

"Yes, that was one thing that I think we can all agree was useful to both teams." Oliver said and they all nodded.

"Thank you Oliver." Dinah said.

"Just don't give me a reason to come after you again, or else this time when we fight, none of you will walk away." Oliver warned as his former teammates left the bunker.

"You think it's a good idea to give them another chance after what happened with Felicity?" John asked.

"We've all made mistakes. I mean last year I accidentally killed Felicity's boyfriend, Thea killed Laurel's sister, etc." Oliver said and John and Thea both nodded in understanding.

"Anyways, what are the effects of us having the government's star witness in our protection instead of theirs?" Thea asked.

"Not as much as you would think." Oliver said.

"Oh." Thea said.

"They'll add witness tampering and obstruction to their very long list of charges." Oliver said.

"Well, you did it all for Thea." John pointed out.

"And for Roy. I would have done it for any of you guys." Oliver said, since even though it had been 2 years since Oliver had last seen Roy, he still considered him a brother in all but blood.

"I'm going to check on Laurel and her dad to see how the investigation into the SCPD is going." Oliver said as he walked out.

* * *

"Hey." Laurel said when she opened the door to find Oliver waiting on the other side.

"Hey." Oliver said.

"My dad's asleep." Laurel said.

"Oh, how's your investigation into the SCPD going?" Oliver asked.

"Slow, but we're getting there. I also think we should moving our investigation into the DA's office to." Laurel said.

"Do it." Oliver said at once.

"Already done." Laurel said.

"Great, hopefully once you get back to work, you can help speed up the action." Oliver said.

"I appreciate the optimism Ollie, but I highly doubt I'll be back in the courtroom any time soon, since I'm pretty sure the bar will see me as unfit to practice so soon after escaping captivity." Laurel said.

"Can I come in?" Oliver asked and Laurel nodded as she showed him in.

"How did you escape? I mean no offense, but you could barely stand when you showed in the SPCD. How could you escape?" Oliver asked.

"I've been trying to figure out the right way to tell you." Laurel said.

"Tell me what?" Oliver asked.

"I have powers, the same ones Dinah has. That's how I escaped." Laurel said and Oliver barely seemed surprised.

"Well, at least the Black Canary will still have a sonic scream when she gets back in the field." Oliver said.

"Yeah, I'm not sure when exactly that will be though." Laurel said.

"Hey, take your time. You don't need to rush your recovery, especially since after tonight, I think we might be making progress with my old teammates." Oliver said.

"Even though they shot your wife?" Laurel asked.

"Laurel you nearly convinced Thea to sell her soul to the devil for a chance to get rid of the man who killed Sara." Oliver reminded her.

"Fair point." Laurel conceded.

"Besides, I'm not saying I trust them, but Dinah put herself in danger to save Thea's life. I think that's worth giving them a chance to regain my trust." Oliver said.

"Speaking of tonight, how'd it go? Is Roy okay?" Laurel asked.

"He's fine, we got him out, he's staying with Thea for the time being." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

The following weekend was Felicity's funeral. Standing in Star City cemetery were Oliver, William, John, Thea, Laurel, Quentin, Donna, Noah, Alena, Barry, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, Harry, Sara, Ray, Jax, Zari, Wally, Nate, Amaya and some of Felicity's other friends. Roy was watching from a distance, since he was still a wanted man.

After doing a prayer with a rabbi, Oliver was asked to come forward, as he was Felicity's widower and the one who'd known her best.

"Thank you all for coming. Felicity Smoak was a great woman who in her short lifetime faced many challenges. But she always came through the other side better than ever. No matter what issue she faced, from losing her father at age 7, to struggling to make enough money to go to college, to even losing her ability to walk a few years ago, Felicity always found a way to keep going. She was an inspiration to me that even when things looked their darkest, to find a light in it. She was a good woman and an even better life partner. I know for a fact that my life will be a lot quieter now that she's gone." Oliver said as everyone put their heads down in remembrance.

After Felicity's coffin was lowered into the grave, Oliver was the first to place some dirt on it.

"I hope you finally find peace Felicity. And I'm sorry, if I'd never brought you into this, you might still be here now." Oliver said as he then handed the shovel off to Donna.

* * *

That night at the wake, while everyone was talking, Quentin decided to go to speak to Donna, since he was the only one who had any real experience in going through what she was right now, since he'd gone through it 3 times now.

"Donna, I'm so sorry for your loss." Quentin said as he walked up to his ex.

"Thank you Quentin. God, I never realized how hard this would be." Donna said.

"Yeah, I remember thinking that same thing." Quentin said.

"How did you do it? Learn to deal with that sort of pain?" Donna asked.

"I wish I could tell you that it's easy, but in the end, the only thing that really helps is time. I just hope that you take the grief better than I did." Quentin said.

"I remember how you got after Laurel died. I tried to help you, but in the end, you just pushed me away and turned back to booze." Donna said.

"Yeah well, considering how I handled Sara's deaths, that was an upgrade. Not only did I turn to booze, I also ended up blaming Oliver for something that wasn't even his fault. At least the second time." Quentin said as his daughters walked up to him.

"And it wasn't his fault the first time either dad. I was the one who made the choice to get on the Gambit. Ollie didn't force me." Sara said as she then hugged her father.

"Hey, how was the reunion?" Quentin asked.

"Well, once I was sure she was real, I broke down into tears of joy, despite that this is a funeral." Sara said and Donna just smiled.

"It's okay, I don't think Felicity would have minded you showing some relief that your sister was alive." Donna assured her.

"Anyways, since I've gone through this routine 3 times now, I thought that maybe I should try to give Donna some comfort." Quentin said, looking at his daughters.

"Hey, we're trying to make sure you don't have to go through it a fourth time." Laurel said.

"Good, because I don't think I can handle going through that again." Quentin said.

"Anyways, Donna, are you staying in town for a few days?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, Oliver's offered to let me stay here." Donna confirmed before she looked at Quentin.

"Well, I hate to cut this short, but I need to go make sure that Felicity's father doesn't add murder to his list of felonies." Donna said as she walked away.

"Dad, are you sure you're okay?" Laurel asked, since her father had tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's just, even though I know it's been a week since you came back, I still can't help feeling relieved, since one of the reasons why I took your death even worse than I did Sara's is because I felt like I finally had something in common with Thea's father." Quentin said.

"Dad, you are nothing like Merlyn." Sara said.

"Maybe, maybe not, but one thing we had in common was that Merlyn was responsible for the death of his child and I felt responsible for the death of mine." Quentin said.

"Dad, it wasn't your fault. Darhk would have gone after me regardless because of my activities as the Black Canary." Laurel tried to tell her father.

"And besides, neither of us are dead anymore. We're here." Sara pointed out.

"I know and I could not be happier about that." Quentin said.

"Do you have any idea why you didn't know about me sooner? Seems like it's something time travelers would know." Laurel asked Sara, who shrugged.

"No idea, but I am trying to figure it out. Hopefully, I can get some answers from Darhk the next time we lock horns." Sara said.

"What do you mean?" Quentin asked.

"Darhk is alive again." Sara admitted.

"What?" Laurel asked.

"Apparently when Oliver killed him, he forgot to take Darhk's daughter into consideration as Nora was brought into a cult that worshipped a demon that gave her the power to raise her father from the dead." Sara said.

"Of course she did." Laurel said, knowing that Oliver would not take that news well.


	11. Chapter 11

A few weeks after Felicity's funeral, Laurel decided she could no longer put off Thea's requests for a welcome home party, so now they were having a small party that was mostly made up of Team Arrow plus Sara, Ray, William, Nyssa, Lyla and JJ, in Oliver's loft.

"Is mom coming?" Sara asked, since even though Laurel had reunited with their mom about a week ago, Sara wanted to see her, since she had something she needed to tell her whole family.

"Yeah, she said she'd be here." Laurel said right as said person entered the loft.

"Laurel." Dinah said as she hugged her daughter, yet again.

"Mom, you just saw me earlier today." Laurel said.

"And yet I will never stop doing this since unlike your father, I don't get to see you on a daily basis, I'm honestly amazed I've been able to get away from work for as long as I have to be here." Dinah said.

"Hi mom." Sara said, getting her mother's attention.

"Sara, you call even less than your father does." Dinah said as she hugged her other daughter.

"Yeah well, my current line of work makes calling you a bit harder." Sara said.

"Nice new bling." Laurel said, pointing out Sara's new necklace.

"Oh this thing, yeah a souvenir from my team's latest mission." Sara said.

"Really, what is it?" Quentin asked.

"Something that is very difficult to anyways, remember the last time we were all together in one room?" Sara asked and Laurel chuckled.

"Oh yeah, that is not something I can easily forget." Laurel said with a smile.

"Well, hopefully this time will go much more smoothly." Quentin said.

"Since I haven't had anything to drink, I think that will be easy." Laurel said as a strange woman none of them had seen before approached them.

"Uh who is this?" Quentin asked.

"Mom, Dad, Laurel, this is my girlfriend, Ava." Sara said.

"Really. Does she know who's she's dating?" Laurel asked with a smile.

"Considering the way Sara and I first met was when I tried to arrest her, yes." Ava said.

"I think you and I are going to get along very well." Laurel said with a grin.

"Nice to meet you. I trust based off that introduction, I'm guessing you're keeping Sara out of trouble." Quentin asked as he shook Ava's hand.

"More like I drag her into more of it." Sara corrected.

"But I wouldn't have it any other way." Ava said.

"Are you happy with her?" Dinah asked.

"Happier than I've really been since before the Gambit." Sara said and her parents smiled at that.

"Well then, she's family." Quentin assured them, much to Sara's relief.

* * *

"Looks like the Lance family reunion is going well." Thea said to Oliver, who nodded.

"What about you? Have you and Roy found a new place to go to yet?" Oliver asked, since Thea had decided to leave with Roy, who'd decided that he was going to stick around until things with Diaz were dealt with, since after Diaz had him kidnapped and tortured, it was personal.

"Not yet. I'm sort of impartial to the Maltese Coast." Thea said.

"So, are you going to Corto Maltese?" Oliver asked with a smile.

"Very funny." Thea said.

"What, that's where you were the last time you said you were on the Maltese coast." Oliver said.

"Are you sure that you want me to leave?" Thea asked.

"I don't want you to go Thea, but I understand why you want to." Oliver said.

"Well maybe there's a way we can both get what we want." Thea said.

"How?" Oliver asked.

"Well, last time I checked, doesn't the President still owe you for saving the world from the Dominators last year? Or Genesis day the year before?" Thea asked.

"Thea, you are a genius." Oliver said as an idea formed in his mind.

"Okay, why?" Thea asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, it's a time to celebrate." Oliver said as he saw that everyone had gotten drinks.

"I would like to call a toast." Oliver said as everyone gathered around.

"I know that we've been in this situation before, but this time, I think we can all take some pride in the fact that this time, we are celebrating the real deal. Laurel, when we lost you the first time, I think I not only speak for myself, but I speak for John, for Thea, for your dad and for Felicity when I say that when we thought you died, it felt like a piece of us was ripped out. You were always the heart of the team. The one who always saw the light, no matter how dark it got. And despite all the darkness we've endured, the pain we've suffered, the lives we've lost, seeing everyone here like this, together, it reminds me, reminds all of us, that the world is just as capable of light, of miracles, as it is the darkness. It reminds us that hope still exists and that despite our losses, we should still be able to celebrate the good times. Welcome home Laurel. Cheers." Oliver said as everyone nodded as they raised their glasses.

"Nice speech." Laurel said.

"Thanks, hey, have you met with your doctor yet?" Oliver asked.

"Completely healed." Laurel said.

"Great, and with all the training you've been putting in over the past few weeks, I guess the Black Canary will ride again." Oliver said with a grin.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day after Laurel's welcome home party was Thea's going away party, since in the end, she and Roy had decided to leave Star City.

The team plus William were all down in the bunker having a goodbye party for her.

William double checked to make sure no one was looking before taking a quick swipe out of the frosting on the cake.

"You'd be in so much trouble if your dad saw you doing that. You're lucky you have such a cool aunt, you know, who approves of bad behavior." Thea said as she walked over to her nephew.

"I'm gonna miss you." William said as he hugged his aunt.

"And I'm gonna miss you, too. Just promise me that you're gonna watch over your dad, ok?" Thea aske.d

"But he's the Green Arrow." William pointed out.

"You know, before he was the Green Arrow, he actually used to be really afraid of the dark, and he needed a nightlight in his bedroom till he was, like, what, six-16?" Thea said with a laugh, since this was the last time she'd be able to embarrass Oliver in front of his kid, so she wanted to make the most of it.

"It was not a nightli- I was- it was not a nightlight. I couldn't sleep with it being pitch black. By the way, I did see that. Go get a fork and a-and a plate and get yourself a reasonable slice of cake." Oliver said, both defending himself and telling off his son at the same time.

"Yes." William said as he walked away.

"Thank you for doing this. It's actually pretty cool." Thea said.

"Why do you sound surprised?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. I-I don't know. I just thought that maybe you would- you'd be a little more anti me going." Thea explained.

"I'm the one who encouraged you to go follow your heart." Oliver reminded her.

"I know, I know. It's just that now that it's all real, I just-I I thought that maybe you would be, like, a tad less supportive." Thea said.

"I am completely supportive of anything and everything that makes you happy. Speaking of which, I did tell Roy that the two times that I shot him with-with arrows would be nothing compared to what would happen to him if you end up unhappy." Oliver said and Thea laughed as they looked over at Roy, who was talking to Laurel.

"Ollie, before I leave, do me one favor?" Thea said.

"Sure, what?" Oliver asked.

"Promise me that you will see where things go with Laurel. Before you try anything, I think that if Felicity were here, she'd want you to be happy and I think that no one aside from her has made you truly happy besides Laurel." Thea said and Oliver smiled.

"I will take that advice under consideration." Oliver said as Laurel and Roy walked up to them.

"You guys sure you don't want to stick around a little longer. Now that I'm finally cleared for field duty, it would have been nice to have one more mission with the old team back together." Laurel said and Thea smiled.

"While that does sound nice, I think that Roy and I both want to get out of the city before someone realizes that the Arrow is alive and walking around, something that does not need to be advertised, especially with your trial coming up." Thea said and Oliver nodded.

"Still, I know I've said it a thousand times and while I'm supportive of you Thea, I'm still gonna miss you. I'm really gonna miss both of you." Oliver said as he looked at Roy, once again feeling guilty about what this man had to go through for him.

"Well, I'm sure you'll come and visit us once we get settled somewhere." Roy said.

"Where exactly do you thing that's going to be?" Oliver asked.

"Well, we don't really know exactly, but that-that's kind of the best part. I mean, we're gonna figure it out as we go along." Thea said.

"Oh. That's so spontaneous and romantic." Laurel said with a smile.

"As long as we're together, that's really all that matters, right?" Roy asked.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Roy." Oliver said as Thea and Roy kissed.

* * *

John and Quentin were standing by the computer station as they looked over at the others.

"So, how's it feel to have her back, for real this time?" John asked.

"Even though it's been a few weeks already, it still feels incredible. Not only do I feel blessed that I have my daughter back, but it also feels like there's this weight of guilt that's been lifted from my shoulders." Quentin said and John nodded.

"I know what you mean. It almost feels too good to be true." John said.

"That's why I'm not questioning it, I'm just enjoying it." Quentin said and John nodded.

"Yeah, and considering that Diaz got away last week, it's good that Laurel's finally ready to get back in the field since with Thea and Roy leaving and the others still not being fully trustworthy yet, it'll be good to have another body in the field." John said.

"I see a- ahem-work conversation, so where are we with the SCPD?" Oliver asked as he approached them.

"Well, uh, Dinah, Rene and Curtis, they're growing a list of possible cops on the take, but that could end up being the least of our worries." Quentin said.

"How so?" Oliver asked.

"The D.A.'s office refusal to drop your case without Roy's testimony, that doesn't sit right with me. Laurel's already convinced that the SCPD isn't the only part of the city's power structure Diaz has on his payroll and now I'm starting to think she has a point." Quentin said.

"Oliver, you let me worry about Diaz, why don't you go spend some more time with your sister before she gets out of here?" John asked.

"And you think this guy's gonna stop worrying about things all of a sudden?" Quentin asked.

"Well, ever since he trusted me to take over." John said and they could feel the underlying sense in that statement.

"I'll take that as my cue." Quentin said as he walked away.

"John, I thought we talked this out?" Oliver asked.

"We did. And I'm sorry, I guess there's just still a bit of resentment there for you stringing me along like that." John said.

"I understand that, truly, I do and I'm sorry. But can we please not have that now?" Oliver asked John, nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

Thea and Roy were on their way out of the city and Thea had to admit for the first time in months, she felt happy. She was starting over, a new life, a new beginning, with the man she loved.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh I can't believe we're actually doing it." Thea said excitedly.

"Yeah. I can't believe it either." Roy agreed.

"Happily ever after." Thea said.

"Yeah. Ever after." Roy said.

"Ok. That wasn't so convincing." Thea said, concerned.

"Look, Thea. I-I'm thrilled. I just-I don't want to jinx it." Roy said.

"Ok, and since when do you believe in superstitions?" Thea asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, ever since I met your brother, I've encountered mirakuru crazed super soldiers, a league of assassins and metahumans. After all that, there isn't much I don't believe in anymore." Roy pointed out, right as something shot out their tires and sent them spinning.

"And now you might have me believing in it to." Thea said as she braced herself as the car swerved to a stop as they saw assassins surrounding them.

"You okay?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, but please tell me you have some weapons in this thing?" Thea asked, right as the assassins were shot down by different arrows as Thea and Roy got out of the car to see Nyssa standing out there.

"Follow me. Hurry!" Nyssa said.

"Nyssa, what- what is going on?" Thea demanded.

"- We need to move." Nyssa said, not answering Thea.

"- What, are there more coming?" Thea asked.

"Many more. These are the scouts." Nyssa said.

"They look like League of Assassins." Roy said.

"No. The League of Assassins was disbanded. This can't be them." Thea said.

"Nothing stays dead forever. Your father made sure of that." Nyssa said and now it started to make sense.

"Ok. Well, I-I don't care, ok? I'm-I'm sorry. This is not me anymore. I have nothing to do with this." Thea insisted, since she'd finally come to terms with her father and hearing this did not help her find closure with it.

"Like me, you are an heiress to the Demon. That is something you can never truly run from." Nyssa told her.

"We should get back to the bunker. Something tells me Oliver will be interested in this." Roy said.

"Agreed. And I'm eager to find out what sort of mess my dear old dad got me into this time." Thea grumbled.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked as he got off the elevator into the bunker to find John, Laurel, Thea, Roy and Nyssa all standing there.

"I'm-I'm fine. I'm ok." Thea assured him.

"I'm doing pretty fine myself. Thanks for asking." Roy said.

"Nyssa you said that they didn't even make it outside the city limits yet, that's pretty bad luck even for this crowd." Laurel said.

"It's because she jinxed it." Roy said to Thea.

"Superstition played no part. And husband, I'm not sure I've told you this before, but I am sorry for your loss." Nyssa said.

"Thank you, but you need to stop calling me that. But anyways, what the hell is going on here?" Oliver said.

"Apparently my dear old dad recruited some loyalists before Nyssa disbanded the League." Thea said.

"For what purpose?" Laurel asked.

"To start his own, the Thanatos Guild. I began hearing whispers about them shortly after we all returned from Lian Yu." Nyssa answered.

"He couldn't have led for long considering he didn't leave the island." John reminded them.

"Moses never entered the holy land, and yet his legacy endured," Nyssa pointed out, "His second in command, Athena, took charge, a contemporary of mine and a rival. Her involvement alone suggests a very dark purpose at work here."

"Why would this guild attack Thea?" Oliver asked.

"Before Merlyn gave up his life, he discovered a map that leads to something ancient, powerful. I do not know what it is, but I do know that he yearned for Thea to be at his side when he unearthed it." Nyssa answered.

"It's really funny he never mentioned this." Thea said.

"Because he knew you were not ready. Athena believes Thea to either be in possession of the map or at the very least have knowledge of its whereabouts." Nyssa told her.

"Well, you have fun on your treasure hunt, ok?" Thea said, eager to get out of this while she still could.

"I told you. You cannot run from this." Nyssa told her.

"Watch me, ok? I-Roy and I are getting out of here and back to our lives." Thea insisted.

"I need your help obtaining the map. You cannot deny your father's legacy any more than I can deny mine. They will find you." Nyssa said.

"What do you want from me?" Thea asked.

"Merlyn had an associate in Star City. If he shared the map's location with anyone, it would have been with her." Nyssa said.

"You haven't spoken to her?" John asked.

"She does not care for me." Nyssa said and the way she said it made it clear to them all why.

"But she would not deny Merlyn's daughter." Nyssa then added and they all looked at Thea.

"Ok. Fine. I will go with you to talk to her. We-we will help you find your map, and then that's it. I'm done, for real this time." Thea relented, much to everyone's surprise, since she really wanted to just get this over with.


	14. Chapter 14

"Now I see why you didn't want the boys to come." Thea said as she and Nyssa entered a dive bar.

"That is Tigressa." Nyssa said, pointing out a woman sitting alone at a table.

"Looks like the only thing she knows how to kill is vodka." Thea said.

"She has over 200 confirmed kills, one of them being her own brother because he matched her quote." Nyssa said as they approached her.

"Al ghul, I should take your hand for what you did to Al Sa-Her." Tigressa said as soon as she saw them.

"I never understood your affection for Merlyn, Tigressa, but I always respected it. - This is his." Nyssa said.

"Spawn," Tigressa interrupted, "You think I wouldn't recognize Malcolm's own blood? Your father had much faith in you." she added to Thea.

"Yeah. Well, with that new League he created running around, I can't say the same for him." Thea said.

"So you've met Athena. She's not the leader your father desired. You are." Tigressa said.

"Yeah. Well, I'm sure death has cured him of his disappointment. Look. The only reason why we're here is because Athena thinks I can open some map for her." Thea said.

"With good reason. Your father made sure you were the only one that could actually unlock its secrets." Tigressa said.

"Of course he did." The said.

"And that is why Athena needs you. Your father secreted the map here." Tigressa said as she handed her a map.

"And why didn't you just take it?" Thea asked.

"Heh. I rejected the path of the League of Assassins a long time ago." Tigressa said.

"One day, you're gonna have to tell me how you did that. Thank you for this." Thea said as she and Nyssa began to walk away.

"Well, when you find it, you may not be so grateful." Tigressa warned.

"I was being polite." Thea said as she and Nyssa walked away.

"We should contact your brother. There's safety in numbers." Nyssa said and Thea nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Sledgehammer, we're on site." Green Arrow said as he, Spartan, Speedy, Arsenal, Nyssa and Black Canary entered the warehouse the map had led them to.

"Copy that." Sledgehammer said.

"You sure we're alone?" Black Canary asked.

"The 6 of you are the only souls I'm picking up for miles." Sledgehammer said.

"Be cautious. Merlyn would have laid traps to protect this place." Nyssa warned.

"Yeah. What kind of traps are we talking here? We talking "Raiders" or "Temple of Doom" kind of traps?" Arsenal asked before turning to Speedy.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. I will be once this is all over with." Speedy answered.

"Yeah, me, too." Arsenal agreed as they triggered a trap.

"Get down! - A trap. Excellent." Nyssa said.

"Excellent? Ok, I know it's been a while for me, but last time I checked, triggering a trap was not only a great way to die, but also a good way of tipping off the enemy you're there." Black Canary said.

"We must be close." Nyssa explained.

"Thermal imaging is showing that what we're looking at is what we've got. No hallways, no doors." Spartan said.

"Malcolm had a secret chamber in his office. Maybe he has something here." Green Arrow said, remembering that battle well."

"Clever," Nyssa said as she fired an arrow at the ground and everyone was surprised what they found in the hole, "Iodine dixonium, a component magnetically attracted to the same type of steel my father used to encase relics." she explained as she pulled the rubble away to reveal some sort of box.

"That's not a map." Black Canary said.

"The map is inside. It's an ancient League cipher." Nyssa said.

"Does it need a code?" Arsenal asked.

"Try my birthday." Speedy suggested.

"There are 18 digits across 3 alphabets." Nyssa said.

"Ok. So it's not my birthday." Speedy said, right as Sledgehammer came back on the comms.

"Guys, about you being the only souls for two blocks, funny thing about those ninjas." Sledgehammer said as Athena dropped from the ceiling.

"I want Al Sa-Her's daughter and the map. I'm always merciful when I get what I want." Athena said.

"I know you better than that." Nyssa said as they all took fighting stances.

"Stand down. Not gonna ask twice." Green Arrow demanded.

"Come with us, and we will let your friends continue to draw breath. Stay where you are, and blood will be shed." Athea said.

"I'll go with shedding blood, except it will be yours." Nyssa said as she handed the box to Speedy.

"Get that someplace safe. Go." she said as Speedy nodded and ran.

"Hey. The exit is kind of blocked right now." Speedy said as more assassins appeared.

"We can help with that." Green Arrow said as he and the others engaged in battle.

"Black Canary, do it." Green Arrow said.

"Cover your ears." Black Canary said as she used her canary cry and send their enemies flying back.

"I have seriously missed this." she then said as she pulled out her tonfas and got to work.

A few minutes later, Arsenal came over the comms.

"I've got Thea and the map." he said.

"Let's move out." Green Arrow ordered as they took their leave.


	15. Chapter 15

Back in the bunker, Roy was helping Thea patch up her ribs.

"You okay?" Roy asked as Thea grimaced in pain.

"God, that bitch has a really powerful kick. I think she might have broken one of my ribs." Thea grimaced in pain.

"I assure you that will be the last time you have to face her." Nyssa said as she took the box.

"Yeah. You'll get no complaints from me." Roy said.

"This Athena doesn't seem like a type who will give up easily." John pointed out.

"I intend to take the choice out of her hands by taking Merlyn's map far from here. I know the toll a father can have on a child even long after he's gone. This is my burden, not yours." Nyssa said.

"Take care of each other." she added before heading out.

"Wow. That was a lot easier than I thought it would be." Roy said.

"Ok." Thea said.

"Wait." Roy said.

"No. How are you gonna open it?" Thea asked.

"I'll find someone who can unlock the cipher. My people invented mathematics after all." Nyssa said.

"Yeah. No, no, no. Not this type of mathematics." Alena said.

"Wait." Oliver said.

"Look. You can't- ugh-you can't go out there by yourself, not with Athena's assassins looking for you." Thea said.

"She said that's what she wanted to do, Thea." Roy said.

"Yeah." Oliver agreed.

"No. It's not what I want." Thea said.

"Speedy?" Oliver asked.

"You made it clear once I acquired the map you'd have no interest in your father or the League." Nyssa reminded her.

"And you made it clear that this map, it leads to what, something ancient and powerful. Ok. You cannot- you cannot take this on by yourself." Thea told her.

"Plus we have one of the world's greatest mathematicians right there and the protection that you are gonna need to keep that thing safe while you try to open it." Thea then added.

"I appreciate the gesture. Can you do it?" Nyssa asked Alena.

"Well, in my experience, anything locked can be hacked. Usually by me." Alena said.

"Thea, are you sure about this?" Roy asked.

"Nyssa's right. You did say that you want nothing to do with Malcolm's legacy." Oliver reminded her.

"I know, ok? Look. I can't believe that I am even saying this, but after seeing those assassins, I- this all just became too real." Thea said.

"But Nyssa gave you an out." Roy said.

"I don't know why you don't take it. I don't know how to explain it to you right now, ok? I just-I-I need you to trust me." Thea said, looking at him beggingly.

"All right." Roy agreed.

* * *

Nyssa was doing inventory of the armory when she heard Oliver walk up behind her.

"Nyssa." Oliver said.

"Husband." Nyssa said.

"Ha. You gotta stop doing that." Oliver said.

"But that's the fun of it." Nyssa said.

"Thea might want you to stay Doesn't mean you have to." Oliver said.

"Her point about Felicity's utility was well taken." Nyssa argued.

"So was her point about wanting nothing to do with Malcolm." Oliver said.

"It is her life, and she must find her own truth." Nyssa said.

"I think her truth is a new life that she's earned." Oliver insisted.

"She's earned your support for her actions, whatever those may be." Nyssa countered.

"I can understand why she would be conflicted with Malcolm. He was her father. I am not conflicted. He was evil, and Thea should not be charged with righting his wrongs." Oliver said.

"My father was also evil, and I've dedicated the rest of my life to righting his wrongs. From what I understand, you've done the same." Nyssa reminded him, but Oliver wasn't giving up that easily.

"But my father asked me to. With his dying wish, he asked me to." Oliver argued.

"Back on Lian Yu, Merlyn gave up his life for Thea just as your father did for you. I believe Thea owes him the same debt." Nyssa said.

"Well, it is convenient for you to believe that because Thea gets you closer to what you want, so do not pretend that you are selflessly supporting her and never, ever lecture me on what I owe my sister." Oliver growled at her.

"If you think I would use." Nyssa said, insulted, right as Alena interrupted them.

"Nailed it! I nailed it! I got it! Whoo!" Alena said.

"You've unlocked the map?" Nyssa asked.

"No." Alena said.

"Ok. So what do you mean by "nailed it"?" Thea asked.

"Well, I figured out how to unlock the "Hellraiser" cube. I just thought you should do the honors." Alena said to Thea.

"Oh." Thea said.

"You've heard of the Fibonacci sequence, right?" Alena asked, just to have Thea give her a blank look.

"Let's assume not." Thea said.

"The Fibonacci sequence is a mathematical pattern dating back to Pingala's formula in 450 B.C." Alena said.

"Wow." Roy said.

"Yeah. When you said ancient, you were not kidding." Alena said to Nyssa.

"I never kid." Nyssa said.

"The Fibonacci sequence, every number is the sum of the two previous numbers, so finding the two starting ones, that's the tricky part." Alena said.

"So what are the starting numbers?" Laurel asked.

"10 and 13." Nyssa said.

"Is she right?" John asked.

"1013 was the year that the League was founded." Nyssa explained.

"And Malcolm's birthday." Thea added.

"Spooky." Laurel said under her breath.

"Ok. Sit. Try 10. 13. 233659." Nyssa said as she and Alena guided Thea through it until she got it opened.

"Yeah." Thea said as she opened the box and pulled a piece of parchment.

"What does it say?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing." Thea said as she revealed that the parchment was blank.


	16. Chapter 16

"What are you doing?" Roy asked as Alena exposed the parchment to a bunsen burner.

" She's heating it. The League writes in hidden text that can only be revealed through flame." Nyssa reminded him.

"You don't remember?" John asked, since Roy had been there 3 years ago when Nyssa had shown them this originally.

"I don't want to." Roy said as he walked away.

"I don't know what's going on with him, but just keep working on it." Thea said as she walked after him.

"Why isn't the flame working?" Laurel asked.

"There's two possibilities for that. Either Malcolm was using a different type of invisible ink or." Alena said.

"Or there's nothing on this, and we are wasting our time." Oliver said.

"Considering the lengths Malcolm went to to keep this map hidden, I doubt it's that option." Laurel said as Alena began using some type of scanner on the map.

"What's this?" Nyssa asked.

"I thought since old school wasn't working, I'd try some new school. This scanner can make a 3D voxel-based re-creation." Alena said.

"I didn't start using a computer until I was 25." Nyssa said bluntly.

"Ha, that's funny." Alena said.

"She's not joking Alena. Until she met us, Nyssa was rather old school, anything invented in the 20th and 21st centuries were mysteries for her." Oliver said with a slight smile.

"I would not be that dramatic." Nyssa said, only to have Oliver raise an eyebrow at her.

"It's mostly technology from the 21st century." She then conceded.

"Anyways, If I can duplicate the map digitally, there might be some hidden markers on there that we can trace." Alena said.

"Sounds complicated." Nyssa said.

"It is very." Alena said.

"Then we'll leave you to it." Oliver said as they all left Alena alone.

* * *

"Hey, I didn't get a chance to ask you earlier, but how did it feel being back out there today?" Oliver asked Laurel.

"It felt good. I can't believe I ever wanted to give that up." Laurel said.

"Yeah, I saw you out there tonight. You looked more complete than I have seen you look in a long time." Oliver told her and Laurel smiled.

"That's exactly how I felt tonight." Laurel said.

"Then maybe you should consider law enforcement as your new day job." Oliver said.

"What?" Laurel asked.

"You said it yourself. There's no way the DA's office is going to take you back due to any potential side effects of your imprisonment, so maybe you should become a cop. After all, isn't that what you originally wanted to be in the first place when you were a kid?" Oliver asked her.

"I'm not sure if I'd pass the psych test to become a cop." Laurel said.

"You won't know if you don't try." Oliver said.

* * *

"So somebody's grumpy." Thea said as she sat down on the steps next Roy.

"I'm sorry. I'm-I'm trying to be supportive." Roy said.

"But?" Thea asked.

"But-but I don't understand why you think that this is your responsibility." Roy asked.

"He died for me, ok, and I don't know what it is, but ever since I found out about this, I just-i f I feel like I can't run away from it yet." Thea said.

"Well, you see, that's where we're different. You see this as us running away from something, but I see this as us running towards something, something way better." Roy argued.

"You know, I just- I don't know." Thea said.

"I just feel like recently you've just been finding any excuse you can for us to stay here." Roy said.

"Unlike all my boyfriends in the past, I-I do find it kind of cute when you're being insecure." Thea said with a smile.

"I just don't want to lose you again, Thea." Roy said as Thea placed her head on his shoulder.

"That map is not my future. You are." Thea assured him.

* * *

Oliver walked up to Thea, who was looking at her suit.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"And why wouldn't I be? I mean, Roy only thinks I'm gonna leave him, and a bunch of crazy assassins my dead dad organized are trying to kill me, so my life is just Great." Thea said sarcastically.

"You know, Thea, you don't have to do this. You don't have to leave everything to Nyssa. Myself, John, Laurel and Alena, we will deal with Athena. You can go. You can- you can live your happily ever after with Roy." Oliver said.

"Here I thought you were supposed to go live yours," Thea said, looking at Oliver, who looked at her confused, " Felicity-she told me you stopped being the Green Arrow."

"Yeah. That was the plan. Life interfered." Oliver said.

"- John got hurt." Thea said.

"- He did." Oliver said.

"He's not hurt anymore." Thea said.

"I-I- I gave it up because I wanted to be a better father, but William accepts the idea that I'm the Green Arrow, plus I don't want to give it up. I don't know why." Oliver said.

"I do. Because being the Green Arrow's what makes you feel complete." Thea said.

"- For some reason, when you- you put that hood on, it enables you to become the best version of yourself." Thea said.

"We're supposed to be talking about you." Oliver said.

"Maybe we are." Thea said.

"Huh." Oliver asked.

"I don't know. Maybe that's the reason why I can't seem to give this life up. I don't know. Maybe I'm hoping that somehow I'll get the same thing and find the best version of myself, whoever she is." Thea said.

"Maybe." Oliver agreed.

"And by the way, being the Green Arrow isn't the only thing that makes you the best version of yourself." Thea added.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Ollie, even before the Gambit, Laurel brought out the best side of you and you know it. I think it's time you see where things go with her." Thea said and Oliver smiled.

"Maybe you're right Speedy. Once this thing with Athena is over with, I might try that." Oliver agreed.


	17. Chapter 17

"Athena's group of assassins-found them." John said as he approached the Queen siblings.

"Where are they?" Oliver asked.

"Star City gas plant." Alena said.

"They can cut off the city's entire supply." John said.

"Or worse, they could blow it up." Alena said.

"Why? It's not their M.O." John asked.

"It is if they're using the plant to leverage us into giving up the map." Oliver said.

"Clearly, Athena doesn't know you very well." Laurel said.

"Yeah? Well, too bad. It's not Ollie's choice. It's mine." Thea said.

"You can't give in to them." Oliver said.

"I can't let them hold the city hostage, ok? This is still my home. So what, am I going alone?" Thea asked.

* * *

"Sledgehammer, do you have eyes on the Guild?" Green Arrow asked.

"No, not yet, but I'm reading a frequency spike, which means they just activated a bomb." Sledgehammer said.

"Athena's way of putting pressure on our negotiation." Nyssa said.

"Let's fan out and find the bomb." Green Arrow said.

"Multiple heat signatures, guys. They got you surrounded." Sledgehammer said.

"Head on a swivel." Spartan said.

"Well, where are the new assassins?" Black Canary asked.

"Everywhere." Nyssa said as they split up.

"You want your map so bad? Come out. Let's talk." Speedy called out as Athena walked out.

"Perhaps your father taught you some sense after all, but you are mistaken if you think that all we want is the map. The map is meaningless without spilling your blood." Athena said as an arrow whizzed by.

"You're really starting to piss me off." Speedy growled.

"Your father spoke often about you. He was always ashamed of your weakness." Athena said.

"Don't forget, guys. We still have a bomb situation." Sledgehammer said.

"There's always a bomb situation." Black Canary grumbled.

"I can trace the frequency root of the detonator. It's 17 feet to your right." Sledgehammer said.

"Lead the way." Arsenal said as he followed her instructions while the others fanned out to deal with any additional assassins on site.

"Merlyn said he tried to teach you to be strong. Clearly he failed." Athena said to Speedy.

"I'm not my father." Speedy said.

* * *

Green Arrow and Black Canary were dealing with some of Athena's assassins when suddenly, Black Canary went a little crazy as she lashed out and and became a literal beast in battle as she began striking them down without mercy, without restraint and at last, Green Arrow knew how she was still alive and he also knew that he needed to get in touch with Sara soon.

"Laurel, calm down. They're finished." He said as he finally got her to snap out of it.

"What did I do?" Black Canary asked.

"I'll explain later." Green Arrow promised as they headed over to Athena.

* * *

"This isn't working." Arsenal said over the comms.

"I know. It's a collapsible circuit." Sledgehammer said.

"I can freeze it. I've done it before." Arsenal asked.

"No. No. It's a Mercury switch. That will definitely set it off." Sledgehammer said.

"What do I do?" Arsenal asked.

"You can short-circuit it." Sledgehammer said.

"You know, I'm kind of out of electricity arrows right now at the moment, Alena." Arsenal said.

"Green Arrow." Sledgehammer said.

"On its way!" he grunted as he took a break from his current opponent as he pulled out an electricity arrow and fired it straight into Arsenal's hand.

"Got it." Arsenal said as he used it to short out the bomb.

"Whoo! Nice work." Alena said.

"Thea!" Arsenal then called out to Speedy who was on the floor, getting her ass whooped by Athena.

"You have lost. It's as clear as your imminent death." Athena said.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Speedy said.

"I know that you bleed. I win." Athena gloated, right as Speedy whipped up and stabbed her in the gut.

"Didn't Malcolm teach you not to gloat until you've actually made sure you're opponent is beaten?" Speedy asked as Athena crumbled to the ground and Nyssa ran up to her.

"Are you all right?" Nyssa asked her.

"Learned a few tricks from Merlyn. Wait. Where did she go?" Speedy asked as she noticed Athena was gone.

"That woman is hard to kill. Were you really going to burn it?" Nyssa asked.

"To ashes." Speedy confirmed as the others joined them.

"The other assassins either fled, or they're wrapped up." Green Arrow said.

"I really didn't miss those guys." Spartan said.

"Neither did I." Black Canary agreed.

"Speedy, the map." Green Arrow said, pointing at the parchment in her hand.

"They were being literal. They needed your blood to spill." Nyssa said as they saw Speedy's blood causing writing to appear on the parchment.

"Let's get back to base." Green Arrow said as they headed out.


	18. Chapter 18

"So, that doesn't look like X marks the spot." John said as they entered the bunker while examining the map.

"So what does it lead to?" Laurel asked.

"I believe I have an idea, but first, I'd like to know why it took Thea's blood to reveal the map in the first place." Nyssa said.

"She's right. As much as we want to know what the map leads to, we need to know what caused it to reveal itself in the first place." Oliver said as Alena took the parchment from them.

"Nanolithography. The map's printed with bacteria." Alena said.

"Ugh. That's gross." Roy said.

"And when exposed to the enzymes in Thea's DNA, it will reveal itself." Alena said.

"Ancient league secret?" John asked.

"No, no, no. This is bleeding edge science. This requires an atomic force microscope." Alena said.

"- Leave it to Merlyn. - Nyssa, you said you know - what this map leads to." Oliver said.

"- These are Ley lines." Nyssa said.

"Oh, great. Ley lines. Yeah. We had some experience with those with Damien Darhk." Oliver said, remembering how it was Darhk's abduction of his son that led to that discovery.

"These are different. I thought they only intersected in one place on earth." Nyssa said

"Doesn't look that way from this." John pointed out.

"Indeed. These lines are global and suggest the existence of 3 intersections of the kind I thought only existed at Nanda Parbat." Nyssa said and Oliver felt a cold feeling in his gut as he began to put the pieces together.

"Right, but what only exists on Nanda Parbat really? I mean, besides really depressing decor." Thea asked as Oliver looked at Nyssa and they could tell that they were thinking the same thing.

"I know now why Merlyn called his new league the Thanatos guild." Nyssa said.

"Thanatos is the personification of death in Greek mythology." Alena said.

"Exactly. I believe these lines suggest the existence of 3 installments." Nyssa said.

"- But 3 what?" Thea asked.

"Your father discovered the existence of 3 Lazarus pits." Nyssa said, confirming Oliver's suspicions.

"Of course he did." Thea mumbled as she walked away.

"Like one of those things hasn't caused enough trouble." Laurel muttered.

"Thea, come on." Roy said, starting to follow her until Oliver stopped him.

"Hey, Roy. Just let's give her some space." Oliver told him and Roy nodded.

"Speaking of the Lazarus Pit, today in the field, I think I finally solved the mystery of how Laurel survived being stabbed by Darhk." Oliver said, deciding to tell them all at once.

"Really, do tell?" Nyssa said.

"Tonight in the field, Laurel, you had a moment where you lost control. Just like when Thea was suffering from her bloodlust." Oliver said and they put the pieces together.

"Oliver, that's impossible. Nyssa destroyed the pit long before Darhk stabbed me." Laurel said.

"You didn't tell them?" Nyssa asked.

"It slipped my mind with everything else that was going on at the time." Oliver said.

"Tell us what?" John asked.

"When I was undercover with the League, Ra's told me how when Darhk left the League, he didn't just take followers. He also took water from the pit. That's how he lived as long as he did." Oliver explained.

"And now it appears that Damien used his supply of water from the pit to heal Laurel before she died completely." Nyssa said.

"So, now we know how I'm alive, but now I have to live with a blood lust like Thea did?" Laurel asked.

"No. Aside from the lotus, one other cure exists. Killing the person who killed you and last time I checked, Darhk is currently locked up in the Time Bureau's headquarters. I'll contact Sara and see if she can convince the Bureau to let us see Darhk so you can kill him." Oliver said and they all nodded, since that sounded like a plan.

"Wait, how could Laurel have survived two years without indulging the bloodlust?" John asked as a memory surfaced for Laurel.

"I remember now. Before he died, Darhk ordered that I be forced to kill a fellow prisoner once a month to subdue the bloodlust for a time." Laurel answered.

"I'm gonna go call Sara. Roy, keep an eye on Thea and please do not leave the city until we get back." Oliver said and Roy nodded.

* * *

It turned out to be easier to convince the Bureau to let them in Oliver had thought, since apparently Ava wanted Darhk dealt with sooner than ever after learning about the hell he put Laurel through.

"Darhk, you've got visitors." Ava said as she approached Darhk's cell and opened the door.

"Oh really, who?" Damien asked as Oliver and Laurel entered his cell.

"Hello Damien. Wow, this takes me back." Laurel said, remembering what happened the last time she and Darhk had been in a prison together.

"I heard you were back in the game. You're welcome." Darhk said.

"Why did you save me? Why go through all the trouble of threatening my dad and making good on that threat just to bring me back?" Laurel asked, wanting to get some answers before she killed him.

"Because, I had a thought shortly after I killed you. Why just kill you when I could turn you into another tool to use against your team. The one enemy they'd never kill." Darhk said.

"You were going to brainwash me and turn me against my own team." Laurel realized.

"Yes, but as you know, things didn't exactly go as planned." Darhk said.

"Well, anyways, I have a problem that I think you can solve." Laurel said.

"And what might that be?" Darhk asked.

"A side effect of the lazarus water you used on me, well, in addition to what I'm assuming is a sonic scream, well, now I'm driven to kill the person who killed me and since I have no intention of being driven by a bloodlust, here we are." Laurel said.

"Ah, so that's why you're here." Darhk said.

"Yeah, so, if you don't mind, let's get this over with." Oliver said.

"You're enjoying this aren't you Oliver?" Darhk asked.

"Considering that the last time we were all in a prison together, Laurel died and now the roles are reversed, yeah, I am." Oliver said.

"So, are you going to kill me or what?" Darhk asked.

"Yep, and Oliver actually gave me something to help with that." Laurel said as she pulled out an arrow.

"Huh, kill me again the same way. Nice." Darhk said.

"The thing is, I'm stabbing you with the same arrow you stabbed me with 2 years ago and boy, payback is sweet." Laurel said as she stabbed Darhk in the heart.


	19. Chapter 19

**Just a note for readers, the reason Laurel was acting so uncharacteristically violent in the last chapter was due to the Bloodlust affecting her judgement, just like it some times did to Thea in Season 4. Also, on a different note, I believe that this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. I'm sure you'll figure out why by the end of it.**

* * *

"So, how'd that feel?" Oliver asked Laurel as they left the Time Bureau.

"I don't know. I feel both relief, like something has been lifted from my shoulders. But the same time, I also feel a bit, I don't know, guilty for killing him like that and the fact that I took pleasure in doing it." Laurel said.

"Laurel, he held you hostage and made us think you were all dead for 2 years. I think you're entitled to a little satisfaction in the fact that he's dead. Trust me, I know I did after I killed him." Oliver said.

"Still." Laurel said.

"At least the bloodlust is over." Oliver pointed out.

"Yeah, that's a plus." Laurel agreed.

* * *

"Hey." Roy said as he approached Thea in her room.

"Hey. Look. I'm-I'm sorry for storming out last night. It-I just really needed some space, but it-it really had nothing to do with you." Thea quickly assured him.

"It's fine. I'm just trying to figure out if you packed that bag to come with me or-or Nyssa. I mean, it's pretty obvious she wants to destroy the new Lazarus pits just like she did with the original one." Roy asked.

"I mean, well, can you blame her? I mean, what would happen if the League or the Guild or just anyone got their hands on it, how dangerous that would be?" Thea asked.

"So you-you are gonna go with Nyssa?" Roy asked, disappointed.

"Look. Last night, Ollie and I were talking, and we were talking about how when, you know, he becomes the Green Arrow, he- he feels complete, and I was thinking that maybe that's because when- when he puts that hood on, he gets to right our father's wrongs, and maybe this- this could be my calling, this-this could be what I've been looking for." Thea said regretfully.

"So you've made up your mind?" Roy asked and Thea nodded.

"You know what? So have I. I'm gonna go with you." Roy sighed, much to Thea's surprise and delight.

"- What? No. No. You don't need to do that." Thea said, trying to give him an out, since while she wanted him to come, she didn't to make him feel like he had to.

"Yes, I do. I told you it doesn't matter where we go as long as we go together." Roy assured her and Thea grinned.

"God. How did I get to be so lucky?" Thea asked him with a smile as they sat down on her bed.

"Hmm. Let me think. I think it has something to do with a stolen purse." Roy said as he remembered the best day of his life. The day he met Thea.

"Heh." Thea said as they kissed.

* * *

That night, Oliver, Roy, Thea and Nyssa were all standing on the road out of the city next to Roy's car where Oliver was now saying goodbye.

"Just-just be careful, all right? And if you need anything- and if you don't need anything, just-just call me." Oliver said as the siblings hugged.

"I will. I promise." Thea said as Oliver then turned to Roy.

"Keep her safe." Oliver said to Roy.

"You know I will." Roy said as they hugged.

"I missed you." Oliver said to Nyssa.

"You drew her back into this, Nyssa. That carries with it a certain responsibility." Oliver then added.

"Thea's your sister and the daughter of Malcolm Merlyn. She has less need of protection than you think." Nyssa said before handing him a dagger.

"What's this?" Oliver asked.

"This is a Horchis dagger. In the League of Assassins, it symbolizes the cutting of marital bonds. I hereby annul our marriage." Nyssa said and Oliver smiled.

"Thank you for this Nyssa." Oliver said.

"You are now free of both your marriages. I suggest you take advantage of the opportunity. Be well Oliver." Nyssa said as she walked towards the car, Roy not that far behind her, wanting to give the Queen siblings some time alone.

"Well, I guess this is it." Thea said to Oliver.

"Yeah, for the past few years it's just been the 2 of us. Now we're finally going our separate ways." Oliver said and Thea nodded.

"Thanks for helping put a few more things in perspective." Thea said.

"Anytime." Oliver said.

"One more piece of sibling advice before I go." Thea asked.

"Sure." Oliver said.

"I know I've told you this before, but stop waiting with Laurel. If you still have feelings for her, go for it." Thea said and Oliver smiled.

"Thought I was the one who gave the wise sibling advice.

"Nope. That has never been the case." Thea said as they hugged again.

"I am gonna miss you so much." Oliver said.

"You'll be with me the whole time." Thea said, rephrasing what Oliver had told when he first came back from the island 6 years ago before walking up to the car, getting and driving away.

"Goodbye, Speedy." Oliver said, tears coming to his eyes as he watched his last family member leave the city and he didn't stop looking under the car was out of his sight before finally turning away, getting on his bike and riding away.

* * *

When Oliver entered his loft, he was surprised to find Laurel waiting for him.

"How'd you get in?" Oliver asked.

"Did you forget you gave me a key?" Laurel asked.

"I did in fact." Oliver said.

"So, did Thea get out of the city okay?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, she's gone. For good most likely." Oliver said.

"Well, hopefully she'll find what she's looking for." Laurel said.

"Yeah, but I'm still gonna miss her." Oliver said.

"I know. But I'm sure you'll see her again." Laurel said.

"I hope so. But now, I think I'm going to take some advice she gave me before she left." Oliver said.

"And that is?" Laurel asked.

"That maybe I should stop fighting my feelings." Oliver said and Laurel smiled as she walked up to him and they leaned in close to each other as their lips touched and they kissed, feeling all the pent up emotions they both had inside being released as they kissed each other passionately as they felt their way up the stairs to Oliver's room as they kissed and when they arrived, they just let the heated passion between them continue to grow and things continued to escalate.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day, Laurel woke up, not in her dad's apartment like usual, but in Oliver's bed and she smiled as she thought about last night.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty awakens." Oliver said as he entered the room, putting his dress shirt on.

"Hey, how long have you been up?" Laurel asked.

"About an hour. Breakfast is all set in the kitchen and William is fine with the fact that you stayed over last night." Oliver assured her.

"You make it sound like you aren't staying." Laurel said.

"Wish I could, but I have to get to City Hall." Oliver said.

"And I should probably start studying for my entrance exam into the SCPD." Laurel said.

"You'll do great, hell, I wouldn't be surprised if we got a new Detective Lance soon." Oliver said as he leaned down and kissed her before heading out.

* * *

Oliver was surprised when he found Dinah in his office when he arrived.

"I don't believe you were on my schedule." Oliver said.

"I need to talk to you about something regarding the investigation of the SCPD." Dinah said, getting Oliver's full attention.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"Captain Hill, we've recently discovered that she's on Diaz's payroll. That's how Diaz was able to get in and murder James and stage the cover up. It's also why there are no new cases regarding Diaz's latest product, Vertigo. Hill dismissed them all." Dinah said.

"You're about this?" Oliver asked.

"Positive." Dinah said.

"Get Hill here now. I want to speak to her now." Oliver said and Dinah nodded.

"Just out of curiosity, what are you going to do when you speak with her?" Dinah asked.

"Give her a chance to explain herself. There has to be a reason for this and I want to know what it is before I make any action against her." Oliver said and Dinah nodded as she walked out of his office.

* * *

"Lieutenant Drake said you wanted to see me." Hill said when she entered Oliver's office.

"I did." Oliver said.

"May I ask what this is about?" Hill asked.

"This is about you working for Ricardo Diaz." Oliver said.

"Who? I'm not sure I've ever heard that name?" Hill said but Oliver wasn't buying it.

"You're smarter than this. You're better than this. Talk to me." Oliver said and Hill sighed.

"Less than 24 hours after you promoted me to take over Pike's command, I got an e-mail- surveillance photos of my niece, my father, and my sister." Hill said and it all made sense to Oliver now.

"So he found a way to apply pressure." Oliver put together.

"Yeah." Hill said.

"Ok. Well, we can protect your family if you tell me everything you know about Diaz's operations." Oliver said.

"How can you protect my family? The city is bankrupt and unless the accusations of you being the Green Arrow are true, you can't protect anyone." Hill said.

"I never said it would be the SCPD or myself protecting them." Oliver said, shutting her up.

"What?" Hill asked.

"I have a contact within the government organization Argus. They can arrange to give your family completely new identities to protect them until Diaz is behind bars." Oliver said.

"And how exactly do you have a contact in the government. Unless you really are the Green Arrow." Hill said and Oliver snorted.

"Hardly. My best friend and my head of security John Diggle is married to the Director of Argus." Oliver said.

"Prove to me that you can protect my family and I will gladly help you bring Diaz down. But until then, I'm not saying a word." Hill said.

"Then you'll understand why you're suspended from the force until then." Oliver said.

"Excuse me?" Hill asked.

"I'm sorry, but you can't work for me while you're working for Diaz and while your demands are not unreasonable, I will not allow someone under Diaz's thumb, either willingly or otherwise lead my police force, so for the time being, you're suspended." Oliver said, truly sorry about having to do this.

"Yes sir." Hill said as she walked out of his office.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, Hill is working for Diaz and you're just suspending her?" John asked after Oliver brought him and Laurel up to speed on things.

"Diaz is threatening her family. John, you of all people should understand that considering you killed your own brother when he threatened Lyla and JJ. And when you shot Gaynor to save Carly." Oliver reminded him.

"Fair point. But anyways, how do you plan on fixing that situation?" John asked.

"I need you to talk to Lyla, see if Argus can put Hill's family into witness protection to remove Diaz's power over Hill." Oliver said and John nodded as he walked out.

"Everything ok?" Laurel asked.

"Something's up with John. I don't know what it is, but ever since I told him I'm keeping the hood, he's been acting weird. Unlike himself." Oliver said.

"Well to be fair, you did string him along for 2 months." Laurel said.

"Still." Oliver said.

"Look, John's an adult. I'm sure he'll figure things out eventually. And in the meantime, he's still your partner." Laurel said.

"Speaking of partners, think we need to talk about last night?" Oliver asked her with a grin.

"What's to talk about? We slept together and that's that." Laurel said.

"What I mean is, after all this time, do you still want to give us a chance?" Oliver asked.

"It's all I've ever wanted. I was an idiot to push you away in the first place." Laurel said.

"You did what you felt you needed to do to move forward with your life. And now, since I am free of both my marriages, I think that maybe it's time to give this thing between us a shot." Oliver said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Laurel said as they kissed.


	21. Chapter 21

While John was was talking to Lyla about putting Hill's family into protective custody, Oliver received a call from Dinah.

"Hey, what do you want?" Oliver asked.

"We got a lead Anatoly pushing Diaz's latest product, Vertigo and given how few clean cops there are left in this city, I could use your help." Dinah said.

"Don't you have your own team?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, but they're both busy, Rene has a daughter to look after and unlike you, he doesn't exactly have someone he can leave her with when he needs to and Curtis doesn't want to risk his new boyfriend recognizing him." Dinah said and Oliver could practically see her rolling her eyes.

"We're on it, but only because it's Anatoly. He and I still have a score to settle." Oliver said.

"Thanks." Dinah said as she hung up.

"I take it we're working with Dinah again?" Laurel asked and Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, the SCPD has eyes on Anatoly and due to the small number of cops that aren't on Diaz's payroll, she needs backup to bring him in and since it's Anatoly, we're providing it." Oliver said as he moved to call John.

"Oliver, we don't have time to wait for John. We have Anatoly corned, but who knows how long that will last. If we wait for him to get back, we could lose him." Laurel said.

"I at least need to bring him up to speed." Oliver said and Laurel nodded as Alena entered.

"Sorry I'm late." Alena said.

"You're right on time. Get to your station." Oliver said and Alena nodded as John answered.

"What's up?" John asked.

"We got a lead on Anatoly. Dinah reached out and said that the SCPD is making a play for him, but due to the limited number of clean cops on the force and her own team is preoccupied, she asked us to lend a hand." Oliver said.

"Great, I'm on my way back now." John said.

"No time. We may not get another shot at Anatoly. Laurel and I going now." Oliver said.

"Oliver, I can make it back." John said.

"We can't leave that to chance. I'm sorry but we've gotta go. I just wanted to keep you in the loop." Oliver said as he hung up before John could fight him more on this.

* * *

"The Orchid Bay Night Market runs 3 blocks east-west along Arguello. About midway down, there's an alley. Now, that's where Anatoly Knyazev has been making his drop. He is not a physical threat, but the two men who will be with him are." Dinah said as she debriefed her team.

"I've been to this market, a lot of civilians there." Officer Nick Anastas said.

"Hopefully not in the alley. We're gonna pin them in, take them out clean and fast. - Any questions?" Dinah asked.

"This group's a little light to take on 3 Bratvas." Another officer noted.

"Well, Diaz has God knows how much of the force under his control, including former captain hill. The only cops I'm sure I can trust are here in this van." Dinah said.

"Still, be nice to have some backup." Nick said.

"We're covered. Trust me. All right. Two minutes out. Let's get ready." Dinah said.

* * *

"Tango's heading into the alley." Nick said as he moved out.

"Move in." Dinah said over the comms.

"Looks clean so far." Black Canary said over the comms as she and Green Arrow stood perched on a rooftop overlooking the area.

"Sledgehammer, any surprises?" Green Arrow asked.

"Aha. Tricky, tricky, Anatoly. Thermal reads 4 bogies, east alley." Sledgehammer.

"- I'll flank left." Black Canary said.

"- I'll take right." Green Arrow said as they separated.

* * *

After putting a beat down on Anatoly's thugs and capturing him, Oliver, Dinah and Quentin were now in the SCPD.

"Good work." Quentin said.

"Wish I could take all the credit, but Oliver and Laurel are the ones who deserve most of the credit." Dinah said.

"Don't sell yourself short Captain Drake." Oliver said.

"Wait, what?" Dinah asked.

"The SCPD needs someone to lead it with Hill on suspension and you're the only member of the force with the experience needed who I know is not on Diaz's payroll, you're a prime choice. Consider it a sign of good will. Still don't trust you, but this is me giving you another chance to help actually gain it, since I think we both know I never trusted you as much as John or Felicity or Lance or Laurel to begin with." Oliver said.

"At least you admit it." Dinah said.

"That's enough, DA Armand is already on his way here to expedite the charges. We have everything we need to put his sorry ass behind bars, so why wait." Quentin said and Oliver nodded.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to have a chat with my former friend before the DA gets here." Oliver said and Dinah and Quentin nodded as Oliver walked into the interrogation room.

* * *

"Oh, how nice. You come to visit." Anatoly said

"Came to see you locked up." Oliver corrected.

"Hmm. Enjoy it- kak oni skazali- "while you can." Anatoly said.

"Hill is no longer in charge of the SCPD and we know about the other corrupt cops. None of whom are involved on this case." Oliver said.

"Oh. You think this is just your police force? Heh heh. Ha ha ha! This is your city, kapiushon. Your entire city. Diaz has people everywhere, all levels of government." Anatoly said as Quentin entered.

"We got a problem." he said and Oliver nodded as he left the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**To the guest who has decided to turn the review section of this story into a means of expressing their opinions about what's going to happen throughout the remainder of arrow season 6, stop. It's annoying and a little distracting, since for all I know, you could be doing this to try and influence me to rewrite this story your way, not mine. I can handle heckling, but one thing I cannot put up with is people trying to get me to write a story for them by giving me information for stories they might like to see, not stories I'm trying to write. Suggestions are welcomed, as long as they can tie into the story I've already written, not someone trying to make this their own. If you want a story to be based off your own ideas, write it yourself, do not try to get me to write it for you.**

 **To the rest of you, I'm sorry you had to read this, but the last time I had a reviewer like this, it got out of control fast and I needed to stop it before it got too far out of control. The reason I take pride in my stories is because I write them my way, not the way someone else imagines and I think that's why so many other people like them as well. Again, I'm sorry you had to read this rant, but I felt I needed to do it now before things got so far out of control I end up abandoning this story and since I really like this one, I don't want to do it.**

 **Again, my apologies and on with Chapter 22.**

 **-Percabeth4eva1**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mayor, but Mr. Knyazev wasn't arrested pursuant to an arrest warrant." Sam said.

"That's crap. You know it." Dinah said.

"And actually, Captain Drake did have an arrest warrant for Mr. Knyazev. Don't you remember? I personally issued the arrest warrant 6 months ago when Mr. Knyazev abducted the Markovian delegation. I never withdrew it and more charges have only been piled on since then." Oliver said and Dinah smirked at Sam smugly.

"I'd like to see this warrant." Sam said.

"Gladly." Oliver said as Dinah reached into her files and pulled out warrant.

"As you can see, it was never repealed, simply took a back seat over more recent crimes, but now that we've got him, it's time to lock him up." Oliver said as Sam looked at the warrant.

"I suppose this changes things." Sam said.

"It should clear up any issues you might have about charges, since in addition to drug trafficking, I believe Mr. Knyazev is also facing charges of kidnapping, attempted murder, murder and other various criminal activities. Now, you are already aware that Kimberly Hill is under suspension due to her confession of being on the payroll of Ricardo Diaz and now we have his right hand. If you attempt to do anything that could be used to have Mr. Knyazev released, then you will be under investigation of corruption charges as well, along with facing charges of an obstruction of justice and not only will you be out of work, but you'll most likely be sharing a cell with one of your former cases in Iron Heights. Do I make myself clear?" Oliver asked.

"Crystal?" Sam said through gritted teeth as Oliver, Dinah and Quentin walked away.

"Nice moves." Dinah complimented Oliver.

"Sounds like the DA is on Diaz's payroll as well. Quentin, I want you to personally vet every other member of the DA's office to find someone we can replace Armand with once we get proof of his corruption." Oliver said and Quentin nodded.

"You know who I'd choose though." Quentin said.

"I agree that Laurel would be perfect for the job, but the DA's office is still refusing to hire her on the grounds of going through a traumatic experience making her mentally unfit to work. Complete bullcrap if you ask me." Oliver said and Quentin nodded.

"Tonight was the first night I actually got to see the first Black Canary in action. It was an honor." Dinah said, since she had watched Laurel fight and it was clear that she never would have lived up to legacy Laurel had left.

"Yeah, but anyways, Laurel will probably never be able to be a lawyer again, so instead, she's enlisting in the SCPD." Oliver said.

"I'm sure she'll advance quickly." Quentin said.

"If she's as a good with a gun as she is with a tonfa, I'm sure you're right." Dinah agreed.

"Speaking of which, thank you for letting Laurel and I tag along tonight." Oliver said.

"Thank you for agreeing to it. With Anatoly off the table, we're one step closer to Diaz." Dinah said.

"You've really gotten your act together now that Black Siren is dead." Oliver noted and Dinah nodded.

"You were right. Revenge and anger weren't doing me any good. All they did was get a friend killed and turn other people against me." Dinah said.

"Well, saving Thea and helping us save Roy was a good first step towards to earning my trust and contacting us about Anatoly was another. I'll let you know if we get anything on Diaz. You let me know if anything changes with Anatoly." Oliver said and Dinah and Quentin nodded.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" John asked Oliver as he entered the bunker.

"Anatoly is in booking as we speak and I've promoted Dinah to police captain, since even though I may not trust her yet, at least I know she's on our side." Oliver said and John nodded.

"At least I'll have a captain I know isn't working for the bad guys." Laurel said.

"Your application was accepted then?" Oliver asked.

"I start training at SCPD academy on Monday." Laurel said.

"Anything else we should know?" John asked.

"Anatoly told me that the SCPD was not the only part of the city's government that Diaz has his fingers in and Dinah, Quentin and I are fairly certain and DA Armand is one of them, since he tried to get Anatoly released." Oliver said.

"You gonna move on him?" John asked.

"Not yet, we need to know if there's someone we can trust in the DA's Office to replace him before we make a move, otherwise we end up having the same problem." Oliver said and they both nodded.

"Lyla's agreed to put Hill's family into protective custody." John said and Oliver nodded.

"Great, because now that we've removed any pressure Diaz can put on her, we can focus on Armand. We need to figure out how Diaz flipped him." Oliver said as he looked over to Alena.

"I'm guessing cold, hard cash." Alena said.

"- Cash he took from the city?" Oliver asked.

"- Should all be dried up by now." John pointed out.

"- So he has another source." Laurel said.

"- Well, according to Curtis, Diaz is involved in an extensive Vertigo operation, and if my math is right-and it definitely is- he'll be pulling in at least a million a day." Alena said.

"So we take out his Vertigo stash, we kill his cash supply." Oliver said.

"Unless he's got a rich aunt somewhere, yeah, that'll work." Alena confirmed.

"Right. So I'll check in with Lyla, see if A.R.G.U.S. can give us any information on this Vertigo operation that can help us." John said and Oliver nodded as John walked out.

"Something's up with John. I think he might still be a bit sore about not getting the hood back." Laurel said and Oliver sighed.

"He was fine." Oliver sighed.

"Oliver, he was not fine, John has not been acting like himself lately." Laurel said.

"I'll talk to him when he gets back, try to soften the blow." Oliver told her and Laurel smiled as she kissed him.

"Good, now, I have to go prepare for the entrance exam for the academy, so, call me if we get anything." Laurel said as she left the bunker as well.


	23. Chapter 23

"This is everything A.R.G.U.S. could find on the Vertigo trade in Star City." Lyla said as she held out a usb drive to John.

"Yeah, thanks." John said as he reached out to take the drive, only to have Lyla hold it back.

"Ah-ah-ah. It's not free. - I need Intel in return." Lyla said.

"- What kind of Intel?" John asked.

"The kind where you tell me what's going on with you." Lyla answered.

"Lyla, you know what's going on. I'm frustrated that Oliver strung me along for so long. Being the Green Arrow You know what that meant to me." John said.

"But you save the city every night as Spartan. It's not like you to care this much about a title or a hood." Lyla pointed out.

"Oliver made a similar point." John agreed.

"- But?" Lyla asked.

"- But I don't know.I just don't know. This is bothering me way more than I expected." John said.

"I think you owe it to yourself and to your partnership with Oliver to figure out why." Lyla said as she kissed John's cheek before walking out.

* * *

Oliver and Laurel were watching the news about the death of Officer Hurst.

"That's one of the cops involved with Anatoly's arrest. Diaz is no doubt trying to leverage us into surrendering Anatoly." Oliver said.

"Well maybe we can use that to our advantage." Laurel said.

"How so?" Oliver asked.

"In exchange for Anatoly, Diaz, returns all of the money that was stolen from the city government. I mean, we have something he wants and he has something we want." Laurel said.

"Do you honestly believe that will work?" Oliver asked.

"It can't hurt. Especially since we both know that he is going to keep taking out cops until we give him what he wants." Laurel said.

"If we can find Diaz, maybe can negotiate some kind of deal like that, but for now, we need to get Dinah and the others to a secure location." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"I'll go make sure she knows." Laurel said as John entered.

"Knows what?" John asked.

"That every cop not on Diaz's payroll in the SCPD is a target. We're getting them to a secure location while we try and locate Diaz." Oliver said.

"And do what exactly, kill him? I'm not sure how the SPCD cops who are on Diaz's payroll would take that." John pointed out.

"Which is why we're not going to kill, we're going to try to negotiate with him." Oliver said.

"Negotiate?" John asked.

"Make a trade with him. Anatoly for all the money that was embezzled from the city." Oliver said.

"And you honestly think that will work?" John asked.

"Not really, but it's better than nothing, since right now we actually have something to offer Diaz." Oliver pointed out and John nodded, seeing his point.

"In the meantime, Lyla clued us in on one of Diaz's suppliers-Marshall Katz." John said as he looked over at Alena, who'd been so quiet Oliver had forgotten she was there.

"I will begin running a location trace on him." Alena said as she got to work.

"Is everything alright John?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" John asked.

"You tell me. Ever since I told you that I've decided to keep the hood, you haven't been acting like yourself and I thought it might be easier for you if I explained a bit more why I feel like I need to keep being the Green Arrow." Oliver said and John looked at him, as if to say, continue.

"When I asked you to take over for me, I meant it. When I put the hood back on and said, "it's just until you get back on your feet," I meant it, but I did put the hood back on, and it's a part of me. And it makes me feel like I'm being the best version of myself, and I feel whole, and I feel complete, and I really, really hope that this is making sense." Oliver said honestly, hoping that John understood.

"Yeah. The hood is part of you now." John said, honestly understanding and what Oliver was saying, it did make sense to him.

"I should have been up-front with you, and I avoided having what I thought might be a tough conversation." John said.

"Well, um, I appreciate you telling me this, Oliver. Thank you." John said.

"I got a location on Katz." Alena said.

"Should we call Laurel?" John asked.

"No, we can handle this." Oliver said and John grinned.

"Let's go." John said as they moved to suit up.


	24. Chapter 24

"Baby, I want some "V."" Katz's girlfriend said to him as they relaxed in a penthouse apartment overlooking the city.

" I told you before- can't do it." Katz said.

"- Hmm." She said, only to have him produce a small sample of vertigo from his pocket.

"- Only top grade for my lady." Katz said and his girl smiled.

"Heh. Well, don't you know how to make a girl feel special." she said with a grin

"Mm-hmm." Katz agreed, right as one of his guards entered the room.

"We got a problem. Mo downstairs spotted one of the masks." the guard said, right as Green Arrow and Spartan took him down and entered the room.

"Sit." Green Arrow said as he forced Katz to sit down.

"You're gonna tell us where you make your Vertigo shipment." he continued.

"And turn on the Dragon? You'll have to shoot me, man." Katz said.

"I don't want to waste my arrows." Green Arrow said.

"I think you should. This punk deserves it. I'm not nearly as stingy with my bullets." Spartan said.

"Unh! Where do you ship the "V" from?" Spartan than demanded as he held Katz at gunpoint.

"I-I-I'm too high to die, man, please." Katz begged.

"- Spartan, stand down." Green Arrow said, but Spartan refused.

"- When he tells us what we need to know!" Spartan answered.

"Y-y-you-you wouldn't kill me in front of my lady." Katz asked weakly.

"Last chance. Where's the Vertigo?" Spartan demanded.

"Spartan! Stand down!" Green Arrow ordered.

"And what? Do this your way?" Spartan asked.

"He'll fold. Talk!" Green Arrow said.

"Fine, but y-you got to send me to, like, Mexico, man. Diaz will find me." Katz said, but before he could say a word, a gunshot was fired and Katz fell dead.

"No." Spartan said as they turned to see Katz's girlfriend standing up, a smoking gun in her hand.

"My loyalty is to Diaz, not him." she said before she ran.

* * *

"Unh! That was a bust! Get it? Because it's drugs, it's like a play on words, and it's almost a little fun. Never mind. Tough crowd." Alena said as Oliver and John entered the bunker.

"What happened?" Laurel asked.

"We lost Katz." Oliver said.

"Oliver, he was gonna talk. If you had just let me keep the pressure on him for one minute longer, we would be at the location right now instead of back at square one!" John insisted.

"No. He still would have gotten shot because you picked a fight. You pulled our focus, and you allowed our target to get killed." Oliver disagreed.

"Because you know everything, and I just need to keep my mouth shut! I'm sorry." John shouted.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Look, guys, we're all just whipped up with adrenaline from-from the field, and-and we're gonna catch Diaz. We always catch the bad guys, so we're just going to breathe together, inhale." Laurel said.

"John, what's going on with you? First, you were mad at me because you're not the Green Arrow, and that is-that is that is way out of character for you, my friend, but I explained myself, I apologized, you accepted, and now you're gonna take a shot at me like that?" Oliver demanded.

"I was getting someplace with Katz, and you didn't back my play." John said.

"- Because it wasn't working." Oliver said.

"- No, Oliver! Because it wasn't your play! Let me know when you find the Vertigo. I need some air." John said angrily as he walked off.

"What is going on with him?" Laurel asked.

"I don't know, but he better figure it out and fast because we're divided enough as it is. The last thing we need is to be turning on each other." Oliver said.

"Oliver, you and John have had some pretty nasty fights over the years, but it's never gotten this bad before." Laurel said.

"I know. I'm starting to think that handing the hood down to John in the first place was a big mistake, since that's what's caused all this tension in the first place." Oliver said.

"You did what you felt you had to do to be there for your son." Laurel said.

"And now that choice might just cost me my best friend." Oliver said.

"You and John have had your arguments before, but you always ended up working things out. You'll work this out to." Laurel said.

"It would be easier to work out if I knew what exactly John's problem was." Oliver said and Laurel nodded her agreement at that.

* * *

"Hey." Lyla said to John as he entered her office.

"Hey." John said.

"Everything all right?" Lyla asked, concerned.

"Fine." John said.

"I've been out of town for so long, I just found the gift you left for me back in December. I wanted to say thank you." Lyla said with a smile.

"You're welcome." John said.

"Funny, though, the same day you delivered it, I also found a security breach on my computer. I guess I now know how Cayden James got ahold of our nano-aluminum amplifier." Lyla said with a raised eyebrow.

"I was gonna tell you about that, Lyla, but, um." John said.

"The city was at stake." Lyla said.

"Oh, yeah." John said.

"Well, the city is always at stake. You don't have to lie to your wife in order to save it." Lyla told him.

"You're absolutely right. - I'm sorry." John said.

"- I know. What brings you by?" Lyla asked.

"Well, Oliver apologized for stringing me along about the hood. It was actually a good apology." John said.

"Wow. That's not exactly Oliver's strong suit." Lyla noted.

"No, it's not." John agreed.

"But?" Lyla asked and John sighed.

"I don't know. I thought we cleared the air. We go out into the field, we come back, and then I-I I just take a piece right out of him over nothing! It was-it was over nothing. You're right. There's something wrong, and I'm worried that when I find out what it is, I'm not gonna like it." John said.

"Well, from everything you've told me, there's not a lot to like these days," Lyla reminded him as she began listing them off, "The team breaking up, Felicity being killed, Diaz running rampant, Maybe the reason Oliver holding on to the hood bothered you so much is because you think none of these things would have happened if you had been the one still wearing it." Lyla said and John looked up at her actually considering.

"Though Laurel showing up alive has to have eased the load the a bit." Lyla said.

"What?" John asked.

"Johnny, I think I know you well enough to know that you've been blaming yourself for her death for 2 years now, so her being alive has to alleviate that guilt." Lyla said.

"It does, but at the same time, I'm not sure how I feel about Laurel being back." John said.

"What are you saying?" Lyla asked.

"Ever since she's come back, Laurel's been siding with Oliver on everything, no matter what, she always backs his play, whatever it is, despite whether or not it's the right play." John said.

"Well, to be fair Johnny, Oliver's been doing this a long time and don't forget about the history they have between them. That might influence things a bit. But what's so wrong with that. She's loyal to her leader. Just like you have been since you joined Oliver's crusade. It must mean that she has faith in Oliver's leadership. And considering he's been doing this sort of thing for 11 years now, maybe you should try having some faith in it to." Lyla said, leaving John with more to think about.


	25. Chapter 25

Oliver and Laurel were in the bunker, waiting for Alena to get a hit on Diaz's Vertigo supply when John reentered.

"Laurel, Alena, can we have the room please?" John asked and both women nodded as they left.

"Get some air?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I did and with it some clarity. Well, Oliver, it's totally within your rights to keep the hood. It's yours, and you're right. My frustration was never with the uniform. It was with the man underneath it." John said, much to Oliver's surprise.

"- I don't understand." Oliver said.

"- I didn't either, not at first. I so appreciated your apology, but something about it gnawed at me That you needed to be the Green Arrow, that it completed you. This was supposed to be about saving the city, helping the people, not ourselves." John said.

"I know that. It's a little too dangerous, and I've lost just a little too much along the way for it to be about that." Oliver reminded him.

"But yet here you are. You got married, raising a son. - You've become the mayor." John said.

"- So what?" Oliver asked.

"So, Oliver, you were never supposed to stretch yourself so thin and in so many different directions that the people suffer." John said.

"We have been in tough spots before." Oliver reminded him.

"We have, with a team. Even before Curtis, Rene, and Dinah, there was Roy, there was Thea. But, Oliver, the way you lead alienates everyone and everything around you. Look! Putting the team under surveillance was a mistake. We had an opportunity to save the vigilante. You made a different call." John said.

"Yes John, I did make a different call. I wasn't willing to gamble the life of one man who was metahuman with healing abilities and has just as much blood on his hands as I do over the lives of all of the innocent people in this city and I thought that you would have made the same call. The lives of the many outweigh the lives of one, that has always been how I do things. And as for putting the team under surveillance, you're right, that was a mistake, if only because I only put Curtis, Dinah and Rene under surveillance. I should've put you and Felicity under it to. Felicity has plenty of dirt on her that could've gotten the FBI to have her testify against me and you, well, last time I checked, the only thing keeping from that hood, was me, so how would I know that you didn't rat me out just to get the hood back And last time I checked, every time I've made a call like that, you were right there by my side." Oliver said, not willing to put up with John's attitude any longer.

"Begging you to exercise restraint, caution, Oliver, but that's not you. You have changed, and you've grown so much, and it's been my honor, it's been my privilege to watch you, but, Oliver, you're still you, and if you're just doing this for you, like you just admitted." John said only to have Oliver interrupt him.

"I didn't say I was doing it just for myself!" he shouted.

"If this isn't 100% for our city, then you are not the hero that it deserves, and you never will be." John said.

"Ricardo Diaz has God knows how much of our city in his grip, and you're picking now to lecture me or to whine about not getting a promotion?" Oliver asked him incredulously.

"Promotion? This isn't about a promotion, man. This is about you. And Diaz? You still can't see it." John said.

"See what?" Oliver asked.

"He's already won, Oliver. He has the city wired, and it happened under your watch." John said.

"He showed up while you were the Green Arrow! You bought drugs from him, John! You funded what he is doing right now! The entire time I put you in that hood, and you hid having a drug problem!" Oliver argued.

"And I was putting my body through hell for the sake of our city." John said, but Oliver didn't believe that for a minute.

"No. You put the team at risk by lying! I had to dive off a bridge to save Rene's life because you were in the field, you weren't 100%, and nobody knew it!" Oliver shouted.

"Your wife is dead because you started a fight with our former teammates." John said.

"They started that fight, not me. I never forced any of them to fight, but when they attacked, I defended myself. Do I regret the fight, yes, but I do not regret being alive because I defended myself John." Oliver shouted.

"Sure you've changed, but what comfort's that to William, whose mother's dead because of the bad decisions that you've made? Or to Donna, who's daughter died because you fought against the people who were allies." John asked, finally crossing the line, causing Oliver punch him.

"You're right, I do leave a trail of bodies in my wake, but the thing is John, I've never denied that. Felicity and Samantha are just the latest additions to my list. A list that includes my mother, Tommy and so many others. But at least I never killed my own brother." Oliver said, since if John was going cross lines, so was he.

John snapped at that as he punched Oliver back and the two began fighting as Laurel rushed back in.

"Enough. What is the matter with you 2?" Laurel asked as she pulled them apart.

"He provoked me." Oliver said, glaring at John.

"I don't know what is going with you 2 right now, but it needs to stop. We're a team, but this is worse than it was after Oliver kidnapped Lyla." Laurel said.

"Laurel, how can you follow a man who's actions have already destroyed this team? Every call he's made this year has only split us up further." John said.

"Because he's not the one who made the call that sentenced me to 2 of the worst years of my life." Laurel said, causing both men to look at her.

"What?" John asked.

"John, last time I checked, Oliver wasn't the one who made the call to trust Andy. You were. Just like how you were the one who made the call to use Andy as a double agent in Hive. And that is what caused Darhk to escape and allowed him to fake my death and put me in a prison cell for 2 years. So excuse me if I trust the man who didn't have something to with that little incident." Laurel said, shutting John up.

"You see John, I'm not the only one who makes bad calls. The only difference is that I don't call people out for it and cross lines that shouldn't be crossed. And besides, I think we both know that I never truly trusted the others because they did nothing to earn it. That's how it is with me John. Trust has to be earned, but given and they have not given me a true reason to trust them." Oliver said, shutting John up effectively.

"I don't know what came over me." John said as he felt his anger at Oliver finally start to drain away as he realized that Oliver was right.

"Me neither, but call me when you figure it out." Oliver said as he walked away.

"Oliver's not wrong about crossing lines John. Bringing up Samantha's death, that was low. As in something I'd expect from maybe Oliver during his first year back, but not from you. And yes he crossed a line by bringing up Andy, but you basically asked him to do that." Laurel said.

"Why are you 2 always ganging up on me?" John asked.

"It's not fun is it John? Oliver told me how you and Felicity tended to gang up on him a lot back in the day. Not so much fun when you're the one being ganged up is it?" Laurel asked as she then followed her boyfriend out of the room, leaving John to think.


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay, heads up, I'm going to be diverting from the tv show universe from this point on, to answer the questions I've been getting lately about whether or not John will stay or leave Team Arrow. By the way, has anyone else seen flash 4x18. I can't believe that's how they ended both Elongated man and killer frost, though I'm hoping that they'll at least recover Caitlin's powers. Also, is anyone else as excited as I am that this is Marc Guggenheim's last season writing Arrow. Hopefully now the show can get back on track. Also, what is it with the Arrowverse lately, first the writers break up Team Arrow and now it seems like they're moving to breakup Team Flash to. Anyways, on with chapter 26.**

* * *

"Hey, normally after you yell at someone, you're gone a bit longer." John said to Oliver as he and Laurel entered the bunker.

"Yeah, well, I figured I owed you an apology for punching you." Oliver said.

"No man, you had every right to do punch me, I crossed a line when I brought up Samantha and I'm sorry." John said and Oliver nodded accepting his apology.

"And listen, For what it's worth, I know you've done a lot of good. I know lately it seems like everyone's been questioning your leadership, me included." John said.

"Found the location of Diaz's Vertigo operation." Alena said as she walked up.

"Have you two found any shred of sanity, perhaps?" Laurel asked the boys.

"Let's go." Oliver said as all three of them moved to suit up.

* * *

"I count 13 bogies in this den alone, heavily armed." Black Canary said as the 3 of them crouched in their positions overlooking the site.

"No Diaz." Green Arrow noted.

"Got at least 20 million in Vertigo here." Spartan said.

"He's gonna miss it." Black Canary said.

"The only way that we make it out of here is if we trust each other." Green Arrow said.

"We've been through worse, Oliver." Spartan said.

"I'm not sure that we have, John." Green Arrow said.

"You're quarterback. Call it." Spartan said.

"Let's move." Green Arrow said as the 3 of them jumped into action and began taking out Diaz's thugs as they tried to protect the product and failed.

"This place is bigger than we thought." Black Canary said.

"How many more explosives do you have?" Green Arrow asked.

"I'm out." Spartan said.

"Then we improvise. Vertigo's flammable in its liquid state. I'm heading there now." Green Arrow said.

"You'll never make it." Spartan said.

"Not alone." Green Arrow said as the partners made their way towards the Vertigo supply.

"I'll cover you." Black Canary said as she unleashed her Canary Cry, sending the thugs flying back.

"You ready to light this candle?" Green Arrow asked Spartan.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Black Canary, get ready to evacuate." Spartan said.

"Already on my way out, I say you got about 2 minutes before they recover from that sonic blast." Black Canary said.

"Copy that. That's all the time we need." Green Arrow said as he fired explosive arrows into all the vats of Vertigo.

"Let's get gone." Spartan said and Green Arrow nodded his agreement as he fired another arrow outside and they used to swing out of the building as it exploded.

"Thanks for having my back." Green Arrow then said to his partner.

"Anytime." Spartan said.

* * *

"Well, that sounded productive." Alena said as the team returned.

"Judging by the burn marks, I'd say that we destroyed the entire facility and Diaz's entire Vertigo stash." Laurel said.

"And the reason we were able to do that is because we were a team out there tonight. It wasn't just the three of us out there, fighting each other as much as we were the enemy, it was the three of us acting as one. And if we continue doing that, than we will stop Ricardo Diaz and save our city." Oliver said and John smiled sheepishly.

"Listen Oliver, I think I owe you an apology." John said.

"You already apologized John. And so did I." Oliver said.

"I didn't mean for punching you. And you had every right to punch me earlier. I crossed a line by bringing up not only Samantha, but Felicity to." John said.

"Still I shouldn't have brought up Andy." Oliver said.

"And that apology was also for how I've been acting lately. I let my desire to be the Green Arrow become as much of an obsession as using that drug was. It was an addiction and I let the withdrawal effects cloud my judgement and I nearly destroyed my relationship with my real brother because of it. Can you ever forgive me?" John asked and Oliver grinned at him.

"Of course. After all, you've forgiven me for far worse things John and you did make some good points. I mean, the way you made them was awful, but they were still good points." Oliver said.

"So what are you going to do about them?" John asked.

"I don't know yet. But John, do you want to stay on this team, because if you don't, I won't force you to stay." Oliver asked him.

"Oliver, I've been with you for 6 years now. I'm not quitting now. But I think we do have some issues we need to work out." John said.

"And we will, but John, in the future, if you don't think I'm making the right call, don't just cave in, make yourself heard, since you know how much I value your opinion. And who knows, it might actually help us save the day." Oliver said as he held out his hand to John.

"Deal." John said as they shook hands and everyone could feel something begin to feel between the two brothers.


	27. Chapter 27

"Thank you for giving us all the information you had on Diaz." Oliver said to Hill as they entered the SCPD.

"Thank you for showing that you can keep my family safe." Hill said and Oliver nodded as Dinah approached them.

"I hear that your suspension is up." Dinah said to her former superior.

"Yes it is Lieutenant Drake." Hill said.

"Actually, Dinah is still captain. Just because you cooperated does not mean you will be reinstated as a police captain. You have earn that back, cleanly. No special treatment. Officer Hill." Oliver said, making it clear that was final as Hill walked away.

"That was bold." Dinah said.

"Just making sure she knew her actions still had consequences." Oliver said.

"By the way, word on the street is that the Green Arrow and his team blew up Ricardo Diaz's entire supply of Vertigo last night." Dinah said.

"We did and I also checked the city's budget this morning and found that we've somehow miraculously gained back all the money that was embezzled by Cayden James." Oliver said.

"Really, how'd you do that?" Dinah asked.

"Alena. She's almost as good as Felicity. Apparently she gave Laurel a side mission and used one of the computers in the warehouse to take 70 million dollars from Diaz's vertigo operation and transfer it back to the city's bank accounts." Oliver said.

"And we can cover it up by saying that we finally recovered the money that Cayden James stole from the city." Dinah said and Oliver nodded.

"Yep, we're slowly getting Diaz out of the city, bit by bit." Oliver said.

"How long do you think it will be before he retaliates?" Dinah asked.

"Not long. Now, I have to get back to city hall, since Quentin has finally found a candidate to replace Armand as the DA." Oliver said and Dinah nodded as he walked out.

* * *

"You wanted to see me Mr. Mayor?" Sam asked as he entered Oliver's office.

"I did. You are no doubt aware that Kimberly Hill provided my administration with intel on the Drug lord Ricardo Diaz, who had her on his payroll until recently." Oliver said.

"Yes, why?" Sam asked.

"I asked her for names of any other police officers or city officials that were on Diaz's payroll and you were on the list." Oliver said.

"What, Oliver, I don't know what you're talking about?" Sam said.

"Do you honestly believe that I'd just call you in here on Hill's word alone? Your actions backup her claim, trying to spring Anatoly Knyazev. I was really hoping I was wrong about you Sam, but sadly, it seems that the only difference between you and your predecessor is that while you are corrupt, Chase was insane. But you're both dirty and unless you have a good excuse, you'll not only be fired, but you'll also be facing charges of corruption." Oliver said.

"This is an obstruction of justice with you being the Green Arrow." Sam said.

"No Sam, not when I have proof of your association with Diaz, so just tell me why you did it, and maybe we can make a deal like I did with Hill. She's already back on the force, just with a lower rank." Oliver said.

"Fine. My boy has cancer, leukemia, stage IV. Even with the city's insurance, we couldn't afford the treatments. I needed Diaz's money. Oliver you're a father yourself, can you honestly say that you wouldn't have done the same thing if it had been William's life on the line?" Sam asked.

"I truly do sympathize for you Sam, but the city recently recovered the funds stolen by Ricardo Diaz, plus I have some government contacts, I think we can get your boy the treatment he needs." Oliver said.

"How do you have Government contacts?" Sam asked.

"My best friend John Diggle is married to the director of government organization. Occasionally, she helps us out." Oliver said.

"Okay, but still, how do I know you can help my son?" Sam asked.

"I also friends at Star Labs in Central City, it's one of the most advanced research facilities in the country and since it's been relatively avoided since the explosion 4 years ago, they could help your boy cheaply." Oliver said and that actually got Sam to relax.

"You said you could offer me a deal. What is it?" Sam asked.

"In exchange for helping get your boy the care he needs, you will give the SCPD everything you know about Diaz's operations and if necessary, I can arrange protection for you family like I did Hill's. You will also be suspended from the DA's office indefinitely and like Hill in the SCPD, when you return, you will be demoted." Oliver said.

"Deal." Sam said as they shook hands.

"And Sam, if you try to turn this whole thing against me, the deals off and reveal your working with Diaz to the whole city." Oliver warned, making it clear that he was not a man to messed with.

"Understood Mr. Mayor." Sam said as he left the office, right as Quentin came in.

"How'd that go?" Quentin asked.

"Better than expected, I was able to cut a deal with Armand, just like I did Hill. Just had to find out what Diaz had on him and removed it and it was something I could sympathize with." Oliver said.

"What was his excuse?" Quentin asked.

"His son has cancer and Diaz offered him money for treatment." Oliver said and Quentin nodded.


	28. Chapter 28

Quentin could not be prouder of his daughter then he was right now. Seeing Laurel dressed in a full police uniform as she prepared for her graduation ceremony.

"Dad, are you okay?" Laurel asked as she noticed her father had tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just so proud of you right now." Quentin said.

"Thanks, though I need to talk to Oliver about budget cuts, since they didn't even give me a badge with the uniform." Laurel said.

"Actually, the reason why they didn't is because I wanted to give you your badge myself." Quentin said with a smile as he reached into his pocket and held out a detective's shield, since Laurel had actually graduated and thanks to recommendations from Oliver, Quentin and Dinah, she'd been given the rank of Detective.

"Dad, thank you." Laurel said and Quentin smiled.

"It gets better, take a look at the badge number." Quentin said and when Laurel did, she couldn't believe it.

"This is your badge." Laurel said.

"No, it's your badge now Laurel. I know you'll honor it. And I want you to have it." Quentin said with a smile and Laurel couldn't help a few tears.

"Thank you dad. This means so much to me." Laurel said.

"You earned this baby." Quentin said as Oliver then gestured to them to come on out to where he was standing with Dinah and the press.

* * *

"I will always uphold the constitution, my community, and the agency I serve." Oliver said as he recited the oath as Laurel repeated it.

"I will always uphold the constitution, my community, and the agency which I serve." Laurel swore.

"Welcome to the SCPD, Officer Lance." Oliver said and Laurel smiled.

"Thank you." Laurel said.

"You earned this." Oliver said with a smile as the press conference ended.

"Congrats Laurel." Oliver said.

"Thanks." Laurel said.

"Now, I hate to ruin this moment, but you should get to work, Detective Lance." Dinah said.

"Of course." Laurel said with a smile as she walked away.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she makes lieutenant in a year." Oliver said.

"Great, I finally get a promotion to captain, and now I have to worry about losing that job to the mayor's girlfriend." Dinah said.

"Relax, I judge cops on their skills, not their connections." Oliver assured her, right as his phone rang.

"Hey Lyla, what's up?" Oliver asked.

"I finally managed to get ahold of the president and well, turn on the national news." Lyla said.

"Okay." Oliver said as he grabbed the remote for the tv in the middle of the precinct and turned it on to the national news to see the president holding a press conference and the caption read "President addresses the Green Arrow debate in Star City."

"People of the United States of America, I know that there has been much controversy lately regarding the actions of the Green Arrow and whether or not Oliver Queen is said figure. But, the fact remains that while the Green Arrow sometimes breaks the law, he has also saved not only Star City, but the entire planet on at least 3 different occasions. As such, I have decided to grant him and all his associates full pardons for any criminal activities and I am also calling off the FBI's investigation into Mayor Oliver Queen, since even if he were the Green Arrow, which I highly doubt, considering his other obligations, but even if he was, I refuse to allow my government to hunt and persecute a man who has helped saved hundreds of innocent lives. The Green Arrow is a hero and he will not be condemned for his actions and Oliver Queen will no longer face any accusations of being the Green Arrow, nor will he have to continue to endure being the subject of an unwarranted investigation. Thank you." the president said as Oliver then shut off the tv.

"Looks like the FBI is officially off your case and the Green Arrow is now a national hero." Dinah said.

"Yeah, I just hope it will last, since we're finally starting to cutaway at Diaz's ground in the city, since our teams are no longer at each other's throats and I'm no longer under indictment. He's losing his grip on this city." Oliver said.

"Don't forget, we also have his second in command in custody, removed Hill and Armand from his payroll, you blew up his vertigo operation and robbed him blind. He's going to be getting be desperate to make sound ground against us." Dinah said.

"But that should just put us on our game even more, since Diaz's desperation will make him even more dangerous." Oliver said.

* * *

Oliver was currently standing outside city hall, preparing to address all the press that had gathered on their own to address the president's speech on TV.

"Mayor Queen, how does it feel to be acquitted of all charges?" one of the press said.

"If you will all just calm down and ask me one at a time, I will be happy to answer your questions. But anyways, to answer that question, I feel vindicated to know that all of these accusations and attacks on my family can finally come to an end and I will be able to divert my full attention to this city." Oliver said, but before anymore questions could be asked, dark vans pulled up out of nowhere and armed men began shooting everywhere.

"Give us the mayor and we'll let you all live." the lead thug said as he held a gun at Oliver's head as his security buzzed around him, but Oliver pushed them aside as he walked up to them.

"I have your word that you'll let these innocent people live if I go with you?" Oliver asked.

"Yes sir. Our boss only wants you. He could care less about a bunch of pathetic press." the thug said.

"Fine." Oliver said as he surrendered himself, despite everyone's protests as he was zip tied and had a bag thrown over his head and shoved into the van.


	29. Chapter 29

When the hood was removed from Oliver's head, he glared as his eyes adjusted to the light until he found himself face to face with Ricardo Diaz.

"This is bold, kidnapping the mayor of Star City." Oliver said.

"Yes well, my plans have been thrown off course by you being acquitted by the president, that was a nice touch by the way, so now I'm improvising. If your city wants their mayor back in one piece, then they'd better turn over Anatoly Knyazev immediately." Diaz said.

"You really think that my city will just surrender him to you?" Oliver asked.

"No, but I think that your cop/vigilante girlfriend will in order to get your son his father back." Diaz said and Oliver glared at him.

"You leave my son out of this." Oliver growled.

"Maybe I should've abducted William instead. I'm sure that Anatoly would already be free by now." Diaz said and Oliver glared at him even harder.

"You touch him and you will regret it." Oliver growled, only to have Diaz punch him.

"Show some respect to your captor. Otherwise things could get unpleasant fast." Diaz said.

"I've been hurt in every way imaginable and even some that can't be imagined. Trust me, there is no way you can torture me that I haven't already experienced." Oliver told him.

"Oh I don't doubt that. There's a reason Lian Yu is called Purgatory." Diaz said as he punched Oliver again.

"But that's not going to stop me from trying.

* * *

Laurel was in Oliver's apartment, trying to console William, who was wreck after finding out that his dad had been taken hostage by the man who was responsible for everything bad that happened over the past year.

"William, I promise we'll get your dad back." Laurel said.

"How do you know he's even still alive?" William asked.

"Trust me, he is. Your father is one of the toughest men I've ever met. If anyone can survive this, it's him. And I promise John and I are doing everything we can to save him." Laurel promised him.

"Why would dad just surrender himself? Why didn't he fight back?" William asked.

"Because he just got all the press about him being the Green Arrow dropped and fighting back would have just reopened that case. Besides, your father did what he's always done, put the lives of innocent people above his own. That's one of the many reasons why I love him. And it's why I'll bring him back to you. No matter what." Laurel said.

"Do you think you and dad will get married?" William asked, stopping Laurel abruptly.

"What?" Laurel asked.

"It's just, dad told me that you guys used to date and it seemed like you might get married back then and considering how often you spend the night here, yes I have noticed that, do you guys think you'll get married." William asked and Laurel smiled at him.

"Someday, hopefully yes, but I doubt any time soon. Now, Raisa is here if you need her, I need to go check with John and see if he's got anything on where those men took your dad." Laurel said right as the TV in the background was preempted and Laurel was surprised when she saw Diaz's ugly mug appear on the screen.

"Greetings people of Star City. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Ricardo Diaz and in case you're wondering, I have your mayor." Diaz said as he moved to the side to reveal a bloodied Oliver tied to a chair.

"And now for my demands. You have 24 hours to release Anatoly Knyazev from Iron Heights Penitentiary. Fail to meet this deadline, and let's just say that the mayor's son ain't getting a sibling anytime soon." Diaz said as the message cut out.

"So are you going to do it?" William asked.

"Oliver has a strict no negotiating with terrorist policy, but he's not in charge right now." Laurel said.

"Do you think your dad will go for it?" William asked

"Let's hope so." Laurel said as she hugged William before walking out the door.

* * *

"Did you see the news?" Laurel asked John as she entered the bunker.

"Yeah, I guess we better get ready to bust Anatoly out of prison in the event your dad doesn't order Anatoly's release. We can't let Oliver die." John said.

"Agreed." Laurel said as her father entered.

"No need, Diaz sent us a link to contact him with and we've negotiated a prisoner exchange. Oliver for Anatoly." Quentin said.

"Oliver's gonna be pissed when he finds out." John said.

"Yeah well better he be pissed and able to come home to his son rather than risk making William an orphan." Laurel said.

"Give us the location of the exchange and we'll provide some backup." John said.

"Will do." Quentin agreed as he walked out.

"John, I don't think you should go dressed as Spartan." Laurel said.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"I mean it'll look suspicious if the Green Arrow isn't seen there tonight after Oliver was just acquitted." Laurel said.

"No, Laurel you can't be serious." John said.

"I am. You need to be the Green Arrow tonight, one last time." Laurel said.


	30. Chapter 30

"Laurel, the last time I put on the Green Arrow suit, I nearly destroyed what was left of this team." John said.

"Look, I know that you're worried you might think that you're a better Green Arrow than Oliver, but right now, it's the best plan, since you've worn the hood before and you've already established yourself as Green Arrow, so hopefully, people won't tell the difference. We have to protect both Oliver as the mayor and as the Green Arrow." Laurel said.

"You think I can handle it?" John asked.

"I think that Oliver and I will kick your ass if you can't." Laurel said.

"Fair enough." John said as Laurel's phone buzzed with the location of the exchange.

"That's my dad, it's show time." Laurel said as they moved towards their suits, but John didn't grab Spartan.

* * *

Quentin was standing in the alley Diaz had requested with Dinah, a few other cops and Anatoly, still in cuffs.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before Diaz would come for me." Anatoly said.

"Don't push your luck." Dinah growled.

* * *

Green Arrow and Black Canary were overlooking the alley from one of the surrounding buildings when they heard footsteps behind them.

They turned to see Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific walk up behind them.

"What are you two doing here?" Green Arrow asked.

"Dinah asked us to provide a little extra backup in case things go south with the exchange." Mr. Terrific said.

"You mean when, not if." Black Canary said and Wild Dog nodded.

"Didn't think you'd be putting those threads on again." Wild Dog said to Green Arrow.

"It's temporary until we save Oliver. He just got the feds off his back, this way we can keep them off his back." Green Arrow said and they nodded as they overlooked the exchange as vans arrived.

* * *

"Well, well, so nice you could show up." Diaz said as he got out of the van with his men and Oliver with a hood over his head.

"Well, we had a deal." Quentin said.

"Hand over Anatoly and you'll get your mayor back." Diaz said.

"Nice try, I did enough of these as a cop to know to be cautious. Show me that's really the mayor and then we'll give you your man." Quentin said.

"Smart move." Diaz said as he gestured to his men to remove the hood to reveal a beaten Oliver Queen.

"Now, Anatoly." Diaz said.

"We exchange prisoners at the same time. Need to make sure you don't go back on your word." Dinah said as she pushed Anatoly forward.

"Agreed." Diaz said as his men pushed Oliver forward as the two sides exchanged prisoners.

"Are you okay?" Dinah asked Oliver.

"You shouldn't have done that." Oliver said.

"We had to get you back to your boy." Dinah said.

"Okay, you have your man, now get out of here." Quentin said, expecting to be double crossed and Diaz did not disappoint.

"Yeah, about that, it just occurred to me that now I have the mayor, deputy mayor and a police captain at my mercy. That's just too big of an opportunity to pass up." Diaz said as his men aimed their guns at them, only to have an arrow embed itself into the ground with a cable attached to it which Green Arrow, Black Canary, Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific slid down.

"I have to admit, I've missed that." Terrific said.

"I see you were more prepared than expected." Diaz said as Green Arrow aimed the Green Monster at him.

"One warning, get lost or get hurt. Your call." Green Arrow said.

"I choose option C. Kill them all." Diaz said as his men open fired and caused everyone to take cover.

"Black Canary, time to sing." Green Arrow said and Black Canary nodded as she used her canary cry to send Diaz's men flying back as Green Arrow fired arrows, Wild Dog fired his guns and Mr. Terrific threw his t-spheres as the cops also fired until Diaz decided that they'd had enough losses and to get out before more cops arrived and they were outnumbered.

* * *

After Diaz departed, so did the vigilantes and Quentin called for an ambulance to get Oliver to a hospital to have his injuries treated, despite Oliver's objections that he was fine, and now Laurel was driving William to Starling General.

Oliver was currently sitting in a hospital bed when the door to his room opened and he smiled when he watched his son an girlfriend enter the room.

"Dad." William said eagerly as he ran up to his father and hugged him, causing Oliver to wince in pain a bit.

"Whoa, easy there buddy. Those ribs are pretty sore." Oliver said as he rubbed his son's back.

"Sorry, I'm just excited that you're back." William said and Oliver smiled.

"So am I." Oliver said.

"What did the doctor say?" Laurel asked.

"Still waiting on the final test results." Oliver said as Dr. Schwartz entered.

"And they just came in." Dr. Schwartz said.

"Well, how bad is it doc." Oliver asked.

"Surprisingly, these are not the worst injuries I've ever treated you for. However, you have 3 cracked ribs, a concussion and your right hand is pretty badly busted, it'll heal, but it'll take time. I recommend taking it easy and no arrow shooting for at least week to give your hand time to recover properly." Dr. Schwartz said.

"And I'm assuming that's a doctor's order, not a recommendation." Oliver asked.

"Pretty much. Besides, your understudy had things under control tonight if what I heard was right." Dr. Schwartz said.

"Thank you doctor. We'll make sure he doesn't get himself killed any sooner than you deem it medically appropriate." Laurel said.

"Thank you." Dr. Schwartz said.

"Can you at least tell me when I can get out of the hospital. I hate these places." Oliver said and Dr. Schwartz smiled.

"We're keeping you here overnight for observation, but barring any complications, you should be free to go tomorrow." Dr. Schwartz said and Oliver nodded as she walked out.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna be staying over for the week to make sure you don't do anything stupid." Laurel said.

"Laurel, you might as well just move in considering how often you stay over." Oliver said.

"Is that you asking me to move in?" Laurel asked.

"I think it's a good idea and dad's right, considering how often you stay over, you might as well move in." William said and Laurel smiled.

"Okay, I guess I'm moving in with you guys. My dad's couch is getting uncomfortable anyways." Laurel said.


	31. Chapter 31

The next day, Oliver was getting his hand bandaged when John entered his room.

"Hey, how you feeling man?" John asked.

"Not the first time I've been tortured in my life and considering what we do, not the last time either." Oliver said.

"Fair point. Laurel told me you'll be benched for at least a week on doctor's orders." John said.

"Yeah. But I saw you were wearing my hood last night." Oliver said.

"Yeah, I was. Sorry about that man." John said.

"Don't be, you did good out there. And I think you're gonna need to do it again." Oliver said.

"What?" John asked.

"Until my hand heals, I'm in no condition to get back in the field and Star City needs the Green Arrow and since it can't be me right now, I want it to be you again. Just until I've healed up." Oliver said, making it clear that this time, John's position as the Green Arrow truly would be temporary.

"It would be in honor to wear the hood again. Even if I'm only subbing in for the real Green Arrow." John said as he held out his hand to Oliver, who used his non injured hand to shake.

"So, when are you getting out of here?" John asked.

"Later on today." Oliver said.

"Great. I'll see you later man." John said as he moved to walk out, right as Laurel entered, Oliver's discharge papers in her hand.

"I'm guessing that you and John have worked things out?" Laurel asked and Oliver nodded.

"John is going to continue to being the Green Arrow until my hand heals up and then he's going to give the hood back to me." Oliver said.

"Interesting, isn't this a reverse of what happened at Thanksgiving?" Laurel asked and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Yes it is. The only difference is that now neither of us are stringing each other along and we both know it's temporary. But just in case, I need to you to make sure John doesn't lose sight of that." Oliver said.

"You can count on it. Anyways, I've got your discharge papers right here, so we can leave whenever you want." Laurel said.

"Let's get out of here." Oliver said with a grin.

"And before you ask, my dad and I got all my stuff moved into the loft this morning and no you are not helping bring it in. The doctor said to take it easy and carrying heavy boxes doesn't fall under that criteria, unless you want to cause even worse damage to your hand." Laurel said and Oliver chuckled.

"As you say. Can I at least fill out forms with my hand, because otherwise I can't be the mayor either." Oliver said.

"Very funny. But seriously Ollie, if you want to keep protecting the city, then you need to be more careful until you're back at your best." Laurel said.

"I know and I love you for caring about me." Oliver said as they kissed.

* * *

When they got back to the loft, Oliver found William playing video games in the living room.

"Hey dad, how're you feeling?" William asked, still focused on his game.

"I'll be fine, but I think that you still have homework to be doing young man." Oliver said.

"But." William said.

"I get that you were worried about me, but I'm back now, which means that you need to start working on your homework." Oliver said and William grumbled as he shut off his game and moved to do his homework.

"I have to say, seeing you as a good father, it's still kind of strange to see." Laurel said.

"Strange for me to. But honestly, despite everything that has happened over the past 11 years, I feel like I might actually be close to having everything I've always wanted." Oliver said.

"Really, that's a dangerous thing to say, since it seems like every time you come close to having it all, something ends up ripping it away." Laurel reminded him.

"I know, but still I feel like that already happened when the team divided and William found out I was lying to him, Felicity dying and Thea leaving and John nearly leaving. And now things are starting to turn around." Oliver said.

"Maybe, but let's just hope we can keep them turned around. Now, I'm going to go finish unpacking and you get comfortable before dinner." Laurel said.

"Please tell me you're not cooking." Oliver said and Laurel glared at him playfully.

"Just for that, you're not getting any dessert later." Laurel said.

"But seriously, what's for dinner?" Oliver asked.

"I'm ordering pizza." Laurel said simply.

* * *

The next day, William downstairs for breakfast to find that it was only cereal today.

"Not to complain, but only cereal?" William asked and Oliver chuckled.

"Sorry buddy, but apparently I can't even cook breakfast without Laurel freaking out on me." Oliver said.

"I heard that." Laurel said as she entered the kitchen.

"Well, am I wrong?" Oliver asked unapologetically.

"Never said you were." Laurel said as Oliver's phone buzzed and he left the room to take the call.

"I noticed you and dad have a tendency to make fun of each other." William said and Laurel chuckled.

"We do. But we don't mean anything by it. Just a little fun." Laurel said as Oliver re entered the room.

"What's with the look on your face?" Laurel asked.

"That was your father calling. Apparently I've only been gone 2 days and city hall has fallen into chaos. I need to get to City Hall." Oliver said as he kissed her cheek and nodded goodbye to William before grabbing his suit jacket and heading out.

"So, it looks like I'm driving you to school today. Which means, eat up, I can't be late for work." Laurel said as she grabbed her badge and William nodded as he finished his cereal before Laurel forced him out the door.


	32. Chapter 32

**Just a quick AN. Has anyone else seen the latest Flash episode Fury Rogue? I mean seriously, they made Laurel Lance of Earth X a bad guy to, what exactly do the writers have against her? Though I have to admit, her powers are even cooler than Black Siren's, who by the way, if you think about it, has the exact same suit as Laurel-X, which seems kind of lazy if you ask me. And one last thing that really bugged me is that Laurel X was in love with Oliver-X, just like Earth One Laurel was in love with Earth One Oliver and Earth Two Laurel was in love with Earth Two Oliver. It seems like if there's on constant in the multiverse, it's that Laurel Lance is in love with Oliver Queen, so why can't they ever get together? I mean seriously, I don't know what the show writers were thinking with all this Olicity nonsense, since it seems like on every earth where we've met the Laurel Lance of, she is in love with Oliver Queen. It seems like the writers are now trying to torture the Lauriver shippers like myself by constantly saying how Laurel's doppelgangers were in love with their world's Olivers, but for some reason, it never seemed to work.**

 **Sorry to rant, but I just had to get that out of my system.**

* * *

"So, what was so important that I had to rush to city hall?" Oliver asked Quentin as he entered his office.

"City council wants to know the statement you're prepared to make in response to Diaz kidnapping you and they want to know it all now." Quentin said and Oliver nodded as he cursed under his breath.

"Son of a bitch. It's okay, I think I've actually found a way to spin the kidnapping to my favor and more importantly, the team's favor." Oliver said as they made their way to the council chamber.

"Really how?" Quentin asked curiously.

"Just watch and listen." Oliver said as he entered the council chamber.

"Mayor Queen, it's good to have you back to us safely so soon." Councilman Kullens said.

"I'm sure it is councilman. Now Deputy Mayor Lance has informed me that you all want to know what my response is to my abduction by Ricardo Diaz, is that correct?" Oliver asked.

"That is correct mr. mayor." Councilwoman Pollard said.

"Well, my response to it is to issue a shoot to kill order for the SCPD and the Anti Crime Unit." Oliver said.

"Is that really all you plan to do in response to this act of terrorism on our city?" another councilman asked.

"No, I just thought I'd get the easier part out of the way first. Due to the events that happened 2 nights ago, I am reopening a new vote on the anti-vigilante referendum." Oliver said and as he expected, he was met by resistance.

"Mr. Mayor, the people of Star City have spoken about their point of view on vigilante. I highly doubt that anything will have changed." Councilwoman Pollard said.

"Yes well, the night of the prisoner exchange, Mr. Diaz went back on his word and after he returned me, he had his men pull their guns on me, Deputy Mayor Lance, Police Captain Drake and the only other clean cops on the force. Had it not been for the intervention of the Green Arrow and his associates, the city's leadership would have been killed and due to the reasons of why the referendum originally passed at all, my staff conducted a thorough investigation into the cops who were present at Starling Stadium back at Thanksgiving and as it turns out, none of them were actually cops. They were there by order of Cayden James in order to turn the city against the vigilantes to distract us from his agenda. And it because of the Green Arrow that I am standing here today, able to go home to my son that I am reopening a new vote, since the last one was influenced by outside forces. And like the president said about the FBI, I will not allow the resources and manpower of this city's government be used to hunt those who risk their lives everyday without so much as a paycheck or a thank you in return and are being called heroes, just like the Flash. Because now that I think about it, isn't the Flash technically a vigilante? And yet he is revered as a hero, not hunted like a criminal. So how is the Green Arrow any different. And that is final." Oliver said, making it clear that this was not up for debate before walking out, Lance right behind him.

"Are you sure you didn't take politics at any of the 4 colleges you went to, since you certainly have the talents of a politician?" Quentin asked Oliver.

"Nope. But one skill I learned those 5 years I was gone that I've found be useful is my ability to find ways to turn a situation to my advantage. How the hell do you think I stayed alive until I learned to fight." Oliver said as he patted Quentin on the arm.

"And also, I've got a new project for you and Laurel to work on now." Oliver said.

"Really, what now?" Quentin asked.

"I want you two and maybe Dinah and Curtis, since we're building trust with the others now, to start looking into the members of the city council. My gut tells me that Diaz has at least one member of the council on his payroll and I want to know which one, keep chipping away at him until he's got nothing left." Oliver said.

"Copy that." Quentin said as he walked out.

* * *

Laurel was looking over a police report when she heard her father call out her name.

"Laurel." Quentin said and Laurel smiled as she hugged her father.

"Hey dad, are you checking up on me already? I've only been on the force for 2 weeks." Laurel said.

"No, I'm here because Oliver has an assignment for us. Is Dinah in?" Quentin asked.

"In her office, why?" Laurel asked.

"Because Oliver wants her in on it to." Quentin said as they entered Dinah's office.

"What brings you down here?" Dinah asked Quentin curiously.

"Oliver wants the three of us to start looking into the members of the City Council, since he's convinced that Diaz has at least one of them on his payroll and he intends to find out who." Quentin said.

"I'll get Curtis on it." Dinah nodded understanding.

"Also, Oliver's managed to get a new vote opened on the anti vigilante referendum." Quentin said.

"Seriously? How'd he do that?" Laurel asked.

"He may not have studied politics in school, or any of the schools he went to, but he has the talent of a politician." Quentin said.


	33. Chapter 33

The Scorpions were currently sitting in a warehouse in the Glades, counting their profits from their latest drug heist when suddenly, they heard shooting outside.

"You think someone's on to us?" the leader asked.

"I don't know. I thought we covered our tracks." another said, right as the doors burst open and Laurel and Dinah led an entire SCPD task force into the warehouse, guns hot.

"Alright everyone on the ground, this is a raid." Laurel shouted.

"Put your hands where we can see them." Dinah said.

"Not likely." the Scorpion leader said as they all aimed their own guns at the officers.

"Stand down and come quietly. Last warning. I suggest you take it." Laurel said.

"Here's my answer." the leader said as fired, causing the SCPD to scatter.

"You still glad you joined the force?" Dinah asked Laurel as they took cover.

"Same thing as my night job, only now I use guns and can't scream." Laurel said.

"Pretty much." Dinah said as they moved out and began shooting back.

"Return fire." Laurel shouted to the rest of the officers, who did as they were ordered and returned fire.

* * *

While it was an intense shootout, Laurel and Dinah's hand to hand combat skills proved to be effective as they eventually captured all of the members of the Scorpions that were present at the warehouse.

"Nice job Detective Lance." Dinah said.

"Thanks, but it was a team effort." Laurel said.

"Laurel, you led this strike team, I just provided backup. This was your op and it was a success. We're gonna flip these guys back at the precinct, see if any of them can give us a location on Diaz." Dinah said.

"Maybe I can help with that. After all, I did have some practice with flipping criminals back when I was a member of the DA's office." Laurel said.

"Maybe, but right now, considering what a huge bust this was, since we just took down one of the largest criminal enterprises in the city, so there's a good chance we're going to be doing a press conference and I am going to make sure you get the credit you deserve." Dinah said.

"Thanks, but anyways, I think we need to get back." Laurel said and Dinah nodded.

"Agreed. Let's go before something we don't want to happen happens." Dinah said.

"Don't tempt fate by saying that." Laurel said.

* * *

Sure enough, as Dinah predicted, as a result of the Scorpions arrest, Oliver actually held a press conference to make sure the officers responsible.

"And so, I would like to offer a sincere congratulations to Captain Dinah Drake and Detective Laurel Lance for such a job well done in making our streets safer by removing such a large criminal enterprise from our streets." Oliver said with a grin in front of the press as he stepped aside for Dinah to address the crowd.

"Thank you Mayor Queen. And while I wish I could take some of the credit this bust, but the real hero of today's bust was Detective Lance. She led the operation and despite the fact that we were outnumbered and outgunned, she kept her cool and proved herself to be a very qualified leader. I'm proud to call her a member of the Star City Police Department." Dinah said and Laurel blushed as she was overwhelmed by this praise, but now she was also starting to get a headache, since to her, it now sounded like everyone was shouting at her, though she did her best to hide it, though Oliver could tell that something was bothering her.

* * *

After the press conference, Oliver walked up to Laurel.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I just have a headache. Must've been because of everyone shouting earlier." Laurel said.

"What are you talking about? No one was shouting at you." Oliver said.

"Well it felt like it. My head was pounding." Laurel said.

"I think you should take the rest of the day off, could be a stress thing, but I want to have you checked out by a doctor to be safe." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

* * *

"Well Laurel, all your tests come back normal. Medically speaking, you're fine." Dr. Schwartz said as she came in with Laurel's test results.

"How come I have a headache?" Laurel asked.

"Could be stress. I mean you do put your life on the line in both your day and night jobs." Dr. Schwartz said.

"Maybe." Laurel agreed as Dr. Schwartz left the room.

"You didn't sound that convinced." Oliver noted.

"That's because I don't believe that it's due to stress. I think it might be a result of my sonic abilities." Laurel said.

"In that case, maybe we should pay a visit to our friends who specialize in sort of thing out in Central City." Oliver said.


	34. Chapter 34

"So, you guys all packed for Central City?" Oliver asked Laurel and William, who had begged to come with them when he heard they were going to visit the Flash.

"Yep." Laurel said and William nodded as well as he slung his duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Good. I'm hoping that Star Labs has something to help my hand." Oliver said.

"Considering that once your hand is all healed up, John is going to have to give up the hood again, maybe you should see if Cisco can come up with something to help lessen the blow." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"I already talked to him about that. He said he has something waiting for us in Central City." Oliver said as he turned out the lights of the loft and they walked out.

* * *

"Wow, this place is incredible." William said as he, Oliver and Laurel entered Star Labs.

"Hey Oliver, Laurel, it's great to see you guys and you must be William." Barry said as he shook hands with Oliver and hugged Laurel.

"Hey Barry." Oliver said.

"So, what brings you guys to Star City. I know it wasn't a vacation." Barry said.

"No, I think I've discovered a side effect of my sonic powers. Is Caitlin around?" Laurel asked.

"She's in the medbay." Barry said as she walked over there.

"Wait, this guy knows about Laurel's powers?" William asked.

"William, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out by now." Oliver said, since William had already proven to be as smart as Felicity.

"What?" William asked and Oliver just looked at Barry.

"Show him. He already knows the identities of my team, I think he can be trusted to keep yours to." Oliver said and Barry nodded.

"Show me what?" William asked, right as Barry just sped around the lab, leaving a trail of lightning behind him.

"You're the Flash." William said.

"Yep. And your dad is the one who helped teach me how to fight." Barry said.

"Is that true?" William asked his dad.

"Yep. If it weren't for me, this guy probably would have gotten himself killed due to over relying on his speed." Oliver said.

"But did you have to shoot me with arrows?" Barry asked.

"It helped you learn though didn't it?" Oliver asked as William looked at the two men in awe.

* * *

"So, what can I help you with?" Caitlin asked Laurel as she sat down on the medical table.

"Lately I sometimes feel like everyone is shouting at me when really, they're just talking to me at normal volume and since my powers are sonic based, I think it might have something to do with it." Laurel said and Caitlin nodded.

"I'll begin running tests to see if we can pinpoint the cause." Caitlin said as she began running tests on Laurel.

"So how are things back in Star City?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, Oliver is no longer under indictment and we are slowly ridding Star City of Diaz's influence, bit by bit. Soon he'll have nothing left." Laurel said as Caitlin took a sample of her DNA and began running tests on it.

"That's strange." Caitlin said.

"What's strange?" Laurel asked.

"I'm examining a sample of you DNA and while your cells don't possess any traces of dark matter, there is a strange component in it. Unlike anything I've ever seen before." Caitlin said.

"So, is it a problem?" Laurel asked.

"No, it looks like whatever this mutation is, it's giving your cells the ability to regenerate, along with giving you sonic based powers, including your canary cry, but it also looks like it's mutated your drums to." Caitlin said.

"What does that mean?" Laurel asked.

"It means that your hearing has been amplified tenfold, but fortunately, like your canary cry, it has an on and off switch. I think you might actually be able to turn this into another asset." Caitlin said.

"How?" Laurel asked.

"With the right training, you could use this power for something called echolocation." Caitlin said.

"I'm a lawyer turned cop/vigilante, not a scientist. I don't know what echolocation is." Laurel said.

"Right, well basically, you can use this power to able to detect movements and noises from great distances while likewise able to determine where they are coming from, along with using it to potentially track targets and even give you and your team an early warning for sneak attacks." Caitlin said.

"How do you know so much about this, sounds like more than just the science." Laurel asked.

"Let's just say that we recently encountered someone with these same powers and they were not on our side." Caitlin said.

"Who?" Laurel continued to push, since she could that Caitlin was trying to go lengths to avoid telling her.

"Come on, it's better we tell both you and Oliver at once, since you both have a right to know." Caitlin said as they walked out into the cortex, where Oliver and Barry were talking.

"So, we good?" Oliver asked.

"Actually, there's something we need to tell you guys in regards to Laurel's new powers, since she seems to have developed an echolocation power, just like Siren X." Caitlin said.

"Who is Siren-X?" Laurel asked.

"Oliver, you remember Earth-X?" Barry asked.

"No matter how hard I try to forget it, why?" Oliver asked.

"Wait, what's Earth-X? I'm guessing it's another Earth like the one you said Harry's from." Laurel asked and Barry nodded.

"Yeah, but Earth-X is not cool like Earth 2. Until recently, it was an earth ruled by Nazis." Barry said.

"Wait, Nazis?" Laurel asked.

"Apparently on Earth-X, the Nazis won World War 2 and ruled Earth-X until recently." Oliver said.

"You didn't tell her the best part." Barry said.

"That's because I still don't like to think about it." Oliver said.

"What?" Laurel asked.

"My Earth-X doppelganger was the leader of the Nazis and he led an invasion of this Earth." Oliver said.

"And his timing was just wonderful." Barry noted.

"Hey, at least you didn't have to fight an evil Nazi version of yourself like Kara and I did." Oliver said.

"Anyways, it turns out that you, Kara, Tommy, Sara, Alex, Snart, and Lance weren't the only ones with Earth-X doppelgangers. So does Laurel, and sadly, it seems like Earth 2 wasn't the only Laurel who was evil." Barry said.

"Wait, my Earth-X doppelganger was evil?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, she was actually a member of the New Reichsmen and she has the same powers as you, just more advanced." Caitlin said.

"How do you know that?" Oliver asked.

"Because we met her when we went back to Earth X to get Leo's help for something and now she is currently locked up in the Pipeline until we hear from Earth X about what they want to do with her." Barry said.

"Sounds good. But anyways, while we're here, maybe you guys can see if you can help Laurel get her powers to that sort of level." Oliver said.

"Happy to." Barry said and Caitlin nodded her agreement.


	35. Chapter 35

Laurel was standing in Star Labs with Cisco.

"So, what exactly are we doing here?" Laurel asked.

"Well, the first thing we're going to do is see if we can improve upon your sonic cry, since that's probably easier." Cisco said.

"Okay, so how do we do that?" Laurel asked.

"Well, your Earth X counterpart could hold actually use her powers to hold a closing breach open long enough for her to pass through. We're going to see if you can do that." Cisco said as he opened up the breach.

"Okay, so what do I do?" Laurel asked.

"Just use your powers now." Cisco said as the breach started to close and Laurel nodded as she took a deep breath and used her canary cry on the breach, which did nothing as the breach closed.

"Damn it." Laurel said.

"Hey, you just need to practice, I mean none of us got our powers to where they are now without practicing. Now come on, let's try it again." Cisco said as they continued practicing.

* * *

"Man, I really hope Laurel can get the hang of these more advanced parts of her powers, especially that echolocation. It could give us real edge against Diaz if she could warn us if there was a surprise attack coming beforehand, giving us time to adapt." Oliver said to Caitlin.

"Yeah, it wouldn't hurt to have something like that on our side to." Caitlin said.

"Anyways, Caitlin, do you think you could run some tests on my hand, make sure it truly has fully recovered?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, follow me." Caitlin said as she led Oliver into the medbay.

After running a series of tests on Oliver's hand, Caitlin smiled at him.

"I'm happy to confirm that your hand is completely healed and after you take some time to make sure it can handle the rough stuff, you should be good to go." Caitlin said and Oliver smiled.

"Thank you Caitlin. And are both of the items I requested ready?" Oliver asked.

"Cisco was putting the final touches on them before you arrived." Caitlin said as Oliver nodded.

* * *

"Well, I think you're finally starting to get the hang of keeping breaches open." Cisco said and Laurel nodded as her hearing kicked in time for her to dodge an incoming attack by Barry.

"What the hell?" Laurel asked as Barry came to stop.

"The best way to help you learn echolocation is to try to catch you off guard and it seems to be working." Barry said as Oliver entered.

"In that case, I think we can handle that power back in Star City. Focus on the more sonic based powers like enhancing her cry." Oliver said.

"How's your hand?" Laurel asked.

"All healed up." Oliver said and Laurel smiled.

"Great, now you can get back in the game." Laurel said.

"That's the hope." Oliver said.

"Well, we should probably get back to Star City, since it needs it's mayor back, but thanks guys." Laurel said.

"Our pleasure." Barry said as he and Oliver shook hands.

"Oliver, the packages you requested are ready." Cisco said.

"Packages. I thought we were only getting one? Who's the the other one for?" Laurel asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Oliver said as William entered the lab.

"Dad, when we get back, I want to talk to you about something." William said.

"Yeah sure." Oliver said, wondering what William wanted to talk to him about.

* * *

When they returned to Star City, Oliver and Laurel headed to the bunker where John was waiting.

"Hey guys, how was Central City?" John asked.

"It was good. I think I may have found a way to use my powers to help us gain a bit of an edge on Diaz." Laurel said.

"Really, how?" John asked.

"It's complicated, but let's just say that it'll help us better anticipate sneak attacks." Laurel said.

"And Caitlin confirmed that my hand is fully healed, so I'll be taking back the hood now." Oliver said and John nodded.

"It was nice being the Green Arrow again while it lasted." John said and Oliver smiled.

"Well, I brought you back something from Central City that should help lessen the blow a bit." Oliver said as he handed John one of the 2 boxes he and Laurel had brought down with them.

"Another new suit?" John asked as he opened it.

"Take a closer look." Laurel said and when John did, he found that this new suit resembled the Green Arrow suit a lot more than his current Spartan suit did, only this one was black and fitted more John's preferences, but one thing that definitely got John's attention was the black hood.

"No way." John said with a grin as he looked the suit over.

"Just because you can't be the Green Arrow anymore, doesn't mean you have to stop wearing a hood. It's just not the green one anymore." Oliver said.

"Oliver, this is incredible. Thank you." John said.

"It was my pleasure. Consider it my apology for stringing you along for so long." Oliver said.

"I already forgave you for that man." John said.

"I know, but still." Oliver said and John grinned.

"So, I guess Spartan is trading his helmet in for a hood." Laurel said and John nodded.

"Yeah, but I think I'll stick to guns. Arrows are Oliver's thing." John said and Oliver smiled as the two clapped hands together.

"Hey, what's in the other box?" John asked and Laurel also looked curious.

"That is a gift for Laurel." Oliver said.

"For me?" Laurel asked.

"Am I the only one who remembered that your birthday is tomorrow?" Oliver asked and Laurel smiled.

"I thought you'd forgotten?" Laurel asked.

"No, I've had Cisco working on your present for weeks." Oliver said as Laurel moved to open the box to find it contained a new Black Canary suit.

"You got me a new suit to?" Laurel asked.

"It didn't seem fair that you were the only one who didn't get a new suit, since John got one." Oliver said and Laurel smiled as she hugged him.

"Thank you." Laurel said as she kissed him before going to try her new suit on.

"I thought you were getting her something different for her birthday. Something that she could actually show people." John asked Oliver.

"I did, but I figured that since we missed her birthday last year, a new suit might make up for it." Oliver said and John smiled.

"I'm glad you're so happy with her man. I swear, even when you with Felicity, you never smiled this much." John said.

"Well, now I actually have something worth smiling about." Oliver said as he thought about his plans for Laurel's birthday tomorrow.


	36. Chapter 36

The next morning, Laurel woke up to the smell of bacon coming from the kitchen and she smiled as she remembered that today was her birthday. Before she could get up however, Oliver entered their room, a breakfast tray in his arms.

"Happy birthday Laurel." Oliver said as he placed the tray on her lap.

"Oh, so I get breakfast in bed?" Laurel asked.

"Of course. I mean, we have to make up for last year when we didn't celebrate at all." Oliver said as he kissed her cheek.

"Well, you had a good excuse, but thank you anyways." Laurel said.

"We're having a party tonight. Nothing big, just the team, your parents, Dinah, Curtis, maybe Rene." Oliver said.

"Is Sara coming?" Laurel asked.

"Not that I know of, I mean she's bound to busy and last I heard, she was working with Constantine on something, but who knows." Oliver said.

"What about Thea?" Laurel asked.

"I'm not even sure what continent Thea's on right now. But anyways, eat up. I need to get to city hall, but I will see tonight." Oliver said.

"Wait, where's William?" Laurel asked.

"Raisa's taking him to school." Oliver assured her as he left.

* * *

When Laurel entered the precinct later that day, she found Dinah waiting for her.

"Hey, happy birthday Detective Lance." Dinah said to Laurel.

"Thanks, Oliver said you were coming over later?" Laurel asked and Dinah nodded.

"Yep, I look forward to it, especially since things between both teams are finally starting to get better." Dinah said.

"Yeah, I just wish I'd managed to escape capture before the team split in two, since I think we've would have made a great team." Laurel said and Dinah nodded.

"Yeah, maybe we would have, but what's done is done." Dinah said and for the first time she actually sounded like she regretted the split between the teams.

"Anyways, let's get to work." Laurel said, changing the subject to something more pleasant.

* * *

After Oliver picked William up from school, he decided it was time to see what his son wanted to talk to him about.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Oliver asked William.

"I want to join your team." William said.

"Absolutely not. I promised your mother that I'd protect you and letting you become a vigilante does not fit that criteria." Oliver said.

"I don't mean in the field. I want to make sure you're safe and you want to keep me safe. I want to help Alena at her job, have her train me to do what she and Felicity did." William said and Oliver actually considered that.

"I'll think about it. Now come on, we need to get home to get everything set up for Laurel's party tonight." Oliver said.

"And have you figured out how you're going to ask her that little question tonight?" William asked.

"I have." Oliver said.

"So how are you going to do it? Is it going to be a big spectacle with fireworks like on TV?" William asked and Oliver chuckled.

"No, Laurel would hate that. She prefers things to be simple, so that's why it's just going to be simple tonight at the party." Oliver said and William nodded in understanding as they arrived back home.

* * *

That night, the loft was decorated with black streamers and a banner hung from the stairway that read happy 33rd birthday Laurel on it. The people currently in the loft were Oliver, Laurel, William, Quentin, Dinah, both Laurel's mother and her captain in the SCPD, John, Lyla, JJ, Alena, Curtis, Rene and Zoe.

"Nice party." John said to Oliver.

"I thought we should keep things low key, since we need to be ready to go at a moment's notice to deal with Diaz." Oliver said Laurel joined them.

"Hey." Laurel said as she hugged John.

"Hey, happy birthday." John said.

"Thank you." Laurel said as Oliver pulled something out of his suit jacket and handed a small box to Laurel.

"What's this?" Laurel asked.

"It's a birthday gift from Thea, Roy and Nyssa, who express their apologies that they couldn't make it here in person, but hunting down Lazarus pits is tiring work." Oliver said.

"How's that going by the way?" John asked, since Oliver was still in touch with Thea.

"Hell if I know. Thea never says the status on their mission and considering they've still got the Guild on their tails, it's understandable, but it sounds like she's sort of become the leader of their team." Oliver said.

"Team Speedy. I have to admit, it has a nice ring to it." Laurel said and Oliver just shook his head in amusement as he reached into his other pocket and felt the gift he was planning on giving Laurel later after dinner.


	37. Chapter 37

After they had cake, which just so happened to be yellow with chocolate icing from Carlyle's, Laurel's favorite of two earths, Oliver decided that now was the time to make his move.

"Attention everyone," Oliver said as he clinked his glass with a spoon and William had to stop himself from grinning, since he was fairly sure he knew what was about to happen.

"First off, I'd like to think about how last year we were all spending today mourning Laurel's death rather than celebrating her life. And now this year we find ourselves once again able to see this day as a day of joy, not sadness, since Laurel is home where she belongs, surrounded by the people who love her the most. Me, her father, William, John, all of us. And it because that we are gathered here surrounded by both friends and family that I want to ask Laurel something that I hope she says yes to." Oliver said and now Laurel was the one who had to keep herself from smiling as she now had an idea of what Oliver was planning and she fully intended on agreeing with it, since this had actually been the wish she'd made when she blew out her candles.

Some people gasped as Oliver got down on one knee and pulled out a box containing a beautiful emerald ring.

"Dinah Laurel Lance, when I thought I lost you, it was the worst thing that ever happened to me. And now that I have you back, I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But not as boyfriend and girlfriend, but as husband and wife. So, will you marry me?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. Yes of course I will, I never thought this day would actually come." Laurel said as Oliver took the ring out of the box, took Laurel's hand and gently slid the ring onto her finger before getting up and kissing her, causing all the guests to clap.

"Well man, at least this time you can have a real wedding." John said.

"Yeah, so long as Nazis don't crash it." Curtis said.

"Yeah, let's hope that was just Barry and Iris's curse, not ours." Oliver said.

"Right, you still need to give me the whole story on that." Laurel said.

"Trust me, you do not want to know." Oliver said and Dinah, Curtis and Rene all nodded in agreement, since they'd also been a part of that battle and they were still trying to forget it.

"Congratulations Laurel." Dinah said to her daughter as she hugged her.

"Thanks mom. Are you sure you don't want to move back to Star City? After all, it is where most of your family lives." Laurel said.

"Maybe, but considering that Central City is protected by the Flash and isn't being threatened by a crime lord, I think I'll stay there." Dinah said and Laurel just smiled as she looked over to her dad.

"You okay with me marrying Ollie? I seem to recall you saying that it would be cold day in hell before you let that happen." Laurel said and Quentin just smiled.

"Yeah well, when I said that I also never thought I'd be working for Oliver now. Back then, he was a spoiled, selfish brat who didn't care about anyone but himself. Now he's a completely changed man and changed for the better might I add. Besides he makes you happy and that's all I've ever wanted for you." Quentin said.

* * *

That night after everyone else had left and William had gone to bed, Oliver and Laurel were cleaning up the party.

"Thank you for my birthday party tonight." Laurel said.

"You're welcome." Oliver said, though Laurel could tell there was something else on his mind.

"What's going on with you?" Laurel asked.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"I can tell that something's been bugging you all day. What is it?" Laurel asked.

"It's nothing." Oliver said.

"Ollie, I just agreed to spend the rest of my life with you, but I can't do that if you shut me out. What's going on? Maybe I can help." Laurel said.

"Proposing to you made me think more about the future." Oliver admitted.

"I don't understand? I thought you wanted a future with me?" Laurel asked.

"I'm not talking about that part of my life, I'm talking about the Green Arrow." Oliver said.

"What about the Green Arrow?" Laurel asked.

"I never intended for this mission to go on forever and I especially didn't think that it would become what it is now or last as long as it has. I always thought that one day it would end and I could go back to being Oliver Queen. And the funny thing is, I got that a few months ago, but I gave it up, because I don't want to give it up. So what am I supposed to do, keep living like this for the rest of my life?" Oliver asked as Laurel put her hands on his shoulders.

"No, of course not. When the time comes that you are truly ready to hang up the hood, you'll know it and then you will truly be free to be Oliver Queen. And hopefully by then you'll have found a real successor, since this city will still need a Green Arrow. It just won't always be able to be you." Laurel said and Oliver smiled.

"Thank you for giving me that clarity." Oliver said.

"Anytime." Laurel said as they kissed.


	38. Chapter 38

The next day, Oliver was sitting in his office trying do some work when his secretary informed him he had a visitor.

"Send them in." Oliver said as the door opened and he was pleasantly surprised to see Thea walk into his office.

"Thea, not that it's not good to see you, but I thought that you weren't coming back to Star City?" Oliver asked as he hugged his little sister.

"Well, that was before I heard that the wedding I have been secretly planning since I was 10 is finally happening." Thea said and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"So, you took a break from hunting down Lazarus pits just to congratulate me?" Oliver asked.

"Not exactly. While tracking down the pits was difficult, destroying them was easy since Nyssa already knew how. They're gone and no one can ever use them again and considering what I think the guild was planning on using them for, it's good riddance." Thea said.

"Why, what were they planning?" Oliver asked.

"It's just a hunch, but I'm pretty sure they were planning on bringing back their leader." Thea said.

"Of course they were. So anyways, onto more pleasant conversation, how long are you guys in town for?" Oliver asked, since he assumed that Roy was there to.

"Actually, the reason why I'm here is because I need a favor from you." Thea said.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"Roy wants to stop running, but that means turning himself in and going to trial. I need you to talk him out of it." Thea said, much to Oliver's surprise.

"Thea, I'm not sure if I can, since Roy is almost as stubborn as you." Oliver said.

"Please Ollie, try. I just got him back and I can't lose him again." Thea said.

"Well, I'll try, but I think a better use of time would be start getting a defense ready to get him cleared of all charges." Oliver said and Thea nodded.

"Okay, but if this goes well, then I think that Roy and I will stay in Star City. For good." Thea said.

"That's strange. A few months ago you couldn't wait to get out of the city." Oliver said.

"Yeah well, that was back when Roy was a wanted man in the city. Hopefully after the trial, he won't be." Thea said.

* * *

Oliver was unsuccessful in convincing Roy to change his mind, so instead, he hooked him up his own lawyer, Jean Loring.

Now all of Team Arrow were standing in the bunker, minus Roy, who had turned himself in and was being held in Iron Heights under protective custody until the trial.

"Please tell me you guys have a plan to get Roy out of this?" Thea asked.

"We do, but Thea, like you, I was also subpoenaed and so were Laurel and Quentin, which means that a majority of it falls on John and Alena." Oliver said, causing Thea to look at John.

"Okay, so what is the plan?" Thea asked.

"We're bringing in an old ally to help convince the jury that Roy is not the Arrow and if all else fails, we have a contingency plan as well. I'd better get going. I'll be back as soon as I can." John said as he walked out.

"Okay, can you give me more details?" Thea asked.

"Thea, trust me, the less you know, the better. For your own sake, but just relax and remember that I am not going to make the same mistake I did three years ago and let Roy take the heat for my actions." Oliver said.

"No Ollie, you are not going to tell the world that you were the Arrow." Thea said.

"You're right, I'm not. I finally got all that heat off me and I intend to keep it off. Just trust that I know what I'm doing." Oliver said and Thea nodded, right as Laurel noticed something on Thea's hand.

"Thea, is that what I think it is?" Laurel asked.

"No. What are you talking about?" Thea asked, trying to slip whatever it was off her hand before Oliver noticed, but it was too late as he grabbed her wrist and saw that is was simple golden band, but he knew what it was immediately.

"Thea, is this a wedding ring?" Oliver asked and Thea sighed.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner, but it all just sort of happened. Roy proposed to me after we destroyed the last Lazarus Pit and since we couldn't really have a big ceremony, we decided to just elope with Nyssa as our witness." Thea said.

"Well, considering Felicity and I did the same thing with only John in attendance, I guess I can't judge you, but once Roy is acquitted and he will be, I am throwing you both a reception." Oliver said.

"I can live with that. By the way, how are things going with Dinah, Curtis and Rene?" Thea asked.

"They're getting better." Oliver said.

"Yeah, Dinah and I are actually almost partners at the precinct. Except that I'm a detective and she's a captain." Laurel said.

"Now anyways, we should probably start getting our stories straight for when we're each called to the stand." Oliver said and both women nodded.


	39. Chapter 39

After Roy was hounded by the press as he led into a private sideroom where Thea and Jean Loring were waiting.

"Thea, I must again remind you that you cannot tell anyone yet that you and Roy are married, otherwise it could look like you were aiding and abetting a fugitive by going on the run with him and by extension, any conversations you've had with Oliver could also be incriminating to him and as such, you cannot be seen wearing a ring of any kind until after the trial, since I'd really like it if your mother was the only member of your family I have to represent in court. Especially since Oliver finally got all the charges against him dropped." Jean said and Thea nodded.

"I understand that, but right now, there's no one in here aside us three, which means I can have a word alone with my husband." Thea said and Jean nodded as she gave the two some privacy.

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into letting you do this." Thea said to Roy.

"Let me?" Roy asked.

"Come on, I think we both know that even if you're acquitted today, you're still my prisoner. Till death do us part." Thea said with a smile as she held up her ring before reluctantly removing it.

"We're gonna have to get remarried after the trial, but at least that means that Oliver will get to attend this one." Roy said and Thea smiled as she kissed him.

"Oliver told me that he and John have a plan, but he wouldn't give me the details. I just hope that whatever it is they're planning works." Thea said.

"It will. Whatever it is. I promise you, after this trial, we can finally stop running and have a real married life. But now you should probably get going." Roy said to his wife, who nodded.

"Remember Roy, I'm with you, till death do us part." Thea promised him as she slipped her ring into her pocket and left the room.

* * *

Oliver, Laurel, Thea and Quentin were among those seated in the viewing area of the courtroom.

"It feels kind of weird to be sitting in the stands and not by the defendant." Laurel whispered, right as Thea shushed her as the prosecution led Roy in and after uncuffing him, he sat down next to Jean.

After the judge took the stand, the clerk spoke.

"All rise," he said as everyone did, "Docket number 11-19-41-73, "The People vs. Roy William Harper."

"Status of the parties?" Judge McGarvey asked.

"Ready for trial." Jean said.

"Ready for trial." the prosecuting lawyer said.

"Then let's begin." Judge McGarvey said.

* * *

Thea had been the first witness the prosecution called.

"Ms. Queen, it is well known that you maintained an on/off relationship with the defendant, is that true?" the prosecutor asked.

"It is. Roy Harper and I were intimately close for about 3 years before he was arrested. I probably spent more time around him than anyone, even during our times of separation." Thea said.

"Why were you separated?" the prosecutor asked.

"I don't see how this is relevant to the case." Thea said.

"Just to help the jury gain a clearer picture of the man Mr. Harper truly is." the prosecutor said.

"Okay then, how much time do we have cause this is going to take awhile." Thea said and several people, including Roy, chuckled.

"Amusing, but Ms. Queen, can you please answer the question." the prosecutor said and Thea nodded.

"It was because Roy made the same mistake my brother made with Laurel Lance 11 years ago. I'm sure everyone in this courtroom knows what I mean. I caught him with another woman and that sort of ruined things for awhile." Thea said.

"It must be more than that." the prosecutor says.

"I'll admit, Roy's obsession with the Arrow sort of drove a wedge between us, but not because he is the Arrow, but because he became obsessed with finding him and it put him in danger. And considering that I have lost both of my parents to violence and for 5 years I thought the same thing about my brother, I couldn't stand the thought of losing Roy to. So yes, when his obsession with the Arrow drove me away, but in the end, he realized what was important and we worked things out." Thea said.

"You mentioned you spent large amounts of time with Mr. Harper even while you weren't dating him, why is that?" the prosecutor asked.

"Well for one thing, Roy was still a friend and I like to keep my friends close, and more importantly, he was also my employee. If you'll check records, you'll find that I owned the nightclub Verdant before it was rudely shut down by the SCPD and Mr. Harper worked for me. And considering that and when we got back together, how much time we spent in the same area, I think I would know if my boyfriend were a vigilante." Thea said.

"How did you react when you learned that Mr. Harper had taken the fall as the Arrow for none other than your own brother?" the prosecutor asked.

"Angry, scared and confused as why Roy would do that for Oliver, since it was clear that the arresting officer had no real proof of my brother's guilt and I knew that he would have been exonerated. However, I do believe that Roy did what he felt was right and while I wasn't happy about it, I did learn to understand it." Thea said.

"Thank you Ms. Queen, you may leave the stand." the prosecutor said.

* * *

"Oliver Queen, how many times have you been in a courtroom in your life?" the prosecutor asked.

"Well, more than I care to admit but this is the first time where I haven't been the one on trial." Oliver said humorously.

"Anyways, Mr. Queen, Roy Harper revealed himself as the Arrow at the very same time that you had been accused of the same crime. Do you honestly believe that Roy Harper was telling the truth?" the prosecutor asked.

"No your honor. I think that Mr. Harper simply saw how upset my arrest was making my sister, and trying to make a grand romantic gesture, decided to put on a suit that I have no idea how he acquired, and pretended to be the Arrow just to get me off the hook. A bit extravagant, but then again, love does make people do crazy things." Oliver said.

"So, just clear the air, if Mr. Harper was not the Arrow, are you?" the prosecutor asked.

"No, I was cleared of those charges once 5 years ago and again 3 years ago. If I were the Arrow, I never would have allowed Roy to take the heat for me. The only reason I did not argue when I arrested 3 years ago was to keep my sister safe from any form of police brutality might've been used against her as a means of coercing me to do so." Oliver said.

"So, if neither you or Mr. Harper were the Arrow, then who was?" the prosecutor asked.

"I have no idea. Believe me, if I knew, I would tell you." Oliver said.

Before the prosecution could ask anymore questions, a figure came crashing through the ceiling and when he landed, everyone was surprised to see that it was none other than the Arrow, who then proceeded to pull back his hood and reveal the face of Tommy Merlyn.


	40. Chapter 40

"Please state your name for the record." Jean said as Tommy took the stand.

"Thomas Merlyn. Tommy's fine if you want." Tommy said casually.

"Mr. Merlyn, you were declared dead May 15, 2013." Jean said and Oliver had to stop a wince of guilt at the memory of that and how he wished that Chance had chosen any face but Tommy's.

"That night, my father destroyed a large portion of the city. With the heightened scrutiny on my family, I took the opportunity to fake my own death to protect my identity as the Hood." Tommy said.

"Three years ago, the defendant Roy Harper confessed to being the Hood." Jean said.

"To protect me. And then he was attacked in prison. I have lived with that guilt for 3 years. And when I learned that not only was Roy still alive, but he was planning on standing trial for my crimes, I knew I could not let him continue to take the blame for my actions. That's why I'm here. To set the record straight." Tommy said.

"If you're the Arrow, then why did Oliver Queen confess to the same 3 years ago?" the prosecutor asked.

"I don't know. That's a question that would probably be best for either Oliver, or the officer who arrested him, Quentin Lance, who I believe is sitting in this very courtroom." Tommy said.

"So, if you're the Arrow, does that also make you the Green Arrow?" the prosecutor asked.

"No. I don't know who the Green Arrow is, but apparently I inspired someone to take up my crusade after it was made clear that the Arrow could no longer continue to operate in this city." Tommy said.

"And where have you been for the past 3 years then?" the prosecutor asked.

"Everywhere, trying to stay off the grid, helping those who needed it, trying to atone for the death of an innocent man who was taking the wrap for my actions. But when I learned that he was still alive, I knew what I had to do. I am the Arrow and I am the only one to have ever worn that hood." Tommy said.

"Mr. Merlyn, you're under arrest on suspicion of murder, assault, and violation of the anti-vigilante act of 2017. The bailiff will remand Mr. Merlyn into custody." McGarvey said.

"Objection, your honor. It's the people's contention that Mr. Merlyn here is not the Arrow." the Prosecutor said.

"Be that as it may, I can't just let him walk out of my courtroom." McGarvey said.

"You know, if it's any consolation, the Green Arrow and his team are going to extract me before I ever get to prison, so." Tommy said.

"Get him out of here." McGarvey said as the bailiffs escorted Tommy from the room and Oliver nodded at John, who left the building.

* * *

"So, what the hell was that?" Roy asked as Thea, Oliver and Laurel entered the room he was being held in.

"That was John and my plan. Though I did not expect Tommy's face to be the one used." Oliver said.

"Wait, what?" Thea asked.

"Remember last year when I faked my death to help stop Tobias Church?" Oliver asked and Thea caught on.

"This was the same guy?" Thea asked and Oliver nodded.

"His name is Christopher Chance, also called the Human Target, which is just as good a job description as it is a codename. John and I decided that the best way to make sure you got off the hook was to offer up a scapegoat, make the world think someone else was the Arrow and Chance excels at that." Oliver said.

"So where is John now?" Laurel asked.

"He's Dinah, Curtis and Rene executing phase two. I'll tell you later." Oliver said.

* * *

After deliberation and the supposed death of Tommy Merlyn again during Black Bat, Spartan and Mr. Terrific's attempt to bust him out of prison, court was back in session.

"The prosecution calls the defendant Roy Harper to the stand." the prosecutor said as Roy did so.

"Mr. Harper, did you know that Tommy Merlyn was the Arrow?" the prosecutor asked.

"No, if I'd known, I would've said something to get both myself and Oliver Queen off the hook." Roy said.

"So, why did you take the fall in the first place?" the prosecutor asked.

"I felt like I owed the Arrow one. I'm not sure if anyone here remembers this, but 5 years ago, I was taken hostage by the so called Savior of the Glades. The Arrow saved me from him and ever since I have felt a debt towards that man. I guess I felt like it was my turn to save him. I don't regret my actions, but at the same time, I couldn't run anymore. Had I known that the Arrow would show up, I would have revealed myself years ago." Roy said.

"The jury is now asked to come to a verdict." Judge McGarvey said and they nodded as they left.

* * *

After the court was called back into session, the jury foreman handed the clerk their results.

"In the case of the People vs. Roy Harper, we find the defendant of all counts, not guilty." the clerk said and Thea nearly wept in relief as Roy stood up and hugged her.

"We're free." Roy said.

"I never thought this would happen." Thea said as she cried in joy as she held her husband tightly and Oliver smiled at the results and Laurel smiled at him as well.

"Congratulations Roy. You've earned your freedom." Oliver said.

"Oliver, thank you, for everything you've done." Roy said.

"It was my pleasure." Oliver said as Roy was released.

* * *

That night, Oliver and Laurel threw Roy a welcome home party in their loft. The people attending were themselves, Thea, Roy, John, Quentin and William.

"Thank you so much for this guys." Roy said.

"We're happy to do it. After all, you're family now." Oliver said.

"Speaking of which, I can start wearing this again." Thea said as she pulled out her ring.

"But maybe first we should have an actual wedding." Roy said as they looked at Oliver.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Well Ollie, since as mayor, you can marry people in this city, how would you feel about marrying me and Roy?" Thea asked and Oliver smiled.

"I'd be honored. All we need are a best man and a maid of honor." Oliver said.

"I can handle the maid of honor part." Laurel said.

"And John can be the best man." Roy said and Oliver smiled.

"Alright then, everyone take your positions." Oliver said as the four got into place.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the nuptials of Roy William Harper and Thea Dearden Queen. Now, are we going to give vows or skip right to the good stuff?" Oliver asked.

"Well, we didn't really have a chance to give vows at our first wedding, so why not give them now?" Thea said.

"Okay then, Roy, you first." Oliver said and Roy nodded.

"Thea, of all the crimes I've committed in my life, the only one I'm proud of is stealing your purse. That turned out to be the smartest decision I've ever made, since it's what brought you into my life and my life has only improved since then. You were always there for me, through thick and thin, for better or worse and you managed to see my potential for what I could be, instead of seeing what everyone else, including myself, saw, a criminal who was going nowhere in life. You could've chosen to love anyone else in the world, and yet you chose to love me. You make me want to be the best version of myself and the whole time I was on the run, all I could think of was a day when you and I could finally be together again and now that day is here. I love you with all my heart." Roy said and Thea had tears in her eyes.

"Thea, your turn." Oliver said and Thea nodded.

"Roy, our relationship has been nothing if not complicated. But then again, those relationships are always the best. When you left, I felt like my entire life had fallen apart, like I had nothing left. I mean yes I had Oliver and John and Laurel and everyone else, but it wasn't the same. When you came back into my life, I knew I never wanted to be away from you again. You're the light of my life and I can't imagine having a life without you in it because I've already lived it and I hated it. I need you to help me be the best version of myself, since I'm better when I'm with you. I love you more than anything else in the world and I never want to be without you again, since you're the only thing that truly makes me feel complete." Thea said and Roy smiled.

"And now for the part we've all been waiting for. Do you, Roy William Harper, take Thea Dearden Queen, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in good times and in bad, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" Oliver asked.

"I do." Roy said.

"And do you, Thea Dearden Queen, take Roy William Harper to be your lawfully wedded husband. to have and to hold, in good times and in bad, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" Oliver asked.

"I do." Thea said.

"Then, by the power vested in me by the city of Star City, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Please, kiss your bride." Oliver said and Roy smiled as he kissed his wife, since now they were truly legally married as everyone clapped.

"Okay now I think you two need to take a real honeymoon to give Ollie and I time to plan a reception." Laurel said.

"We actually took our honeymoon in Bora Bora before we came back to Star City." Thea said.

"Then I guess you can help us plan your reception, since we are definitely throwing you one." Oliver said and Thea and Roy both nodded.


	41. Chapter 41

To say Anatoly was surprised when Oliver Queen burst into his hideout and disabled his men before walking up to him.

"Hello Anatoly." Oliver said.

"What are you doing here Oliver? Better yet, how did you find here at all?" Anatoly asked.

"I'll answer your questions in a minute. But first I think you should know that my team is expecting to hear from me in 4 and if they don't well, I can't be held responsible for the consequences, so tell your remaining men to stand down." Oliver said and Anatoly reluctantly agreed as he reached for his earbud.

"Stoyat'" Anatoly said in Russian, signalling his forces to stand down.

"Now, for answers." Anatoly said to Oliver, who nodded.

"The reason I'm here is simple. I just wanted to talk to you. Peacefully. No hoods, no arrows, no guns, just a simple conversation." Oliver said.

"As to how I found this place, I got a tip from a friend of yours in Russia." Oliver said and Anatoly scoffed.

"I have no friends in Russia. Your doing." Anatoly glared at him as Oliver placed a knife on the table and slid it across to him.

"That's fixed. Also my doing." Oliver said as Anatoly recognized the knife.

"This is Pakhan's. How you come to have it?" Anatoly asked.

"You told me that the Bratva exiled you because of your friendship with me. I owed you a debt, I owed them a debt. I paid it. You can go home now, Anatoly. You said you were an honorable man. Now, I think you know deep down that Diaz isn't. Help me stop him." Oliver said as Anatoly took the knife.

"I will think about it and be grateful and I do that much. You may have paid debt to Bratva, but scars between us still run deeply." Anatoly said and Oliver nodded.

"Just promise me that you leave my son out of all this. He is innocent." Oliver said and Anatoly nodded.

"On that I agree to. I will let you know if I decide, one way or another." Anatoly said and Oliver nodded.

"Your men will wake up within the hour." Oliver said and Anatoly nodded as he let Oliver go and looked down at the knife in his hand.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Laurel asked Oliver as he entered the bunker where the rest of the team was waiting.

"Well considering that I am both not dead and not a prisoner, as good as can be expected." Oliver said.

"So, did Anatoly agree to switch sides?" John asked.

"He said he would think about it and considering the circumstances right now, I think that's as good as it's going to get for the moment." Oliver said and they all nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So, what's the occasion that calls for breakfast for dinner?" Laurel asked her fiance with a smile as Oliver and Thea cooked in the kitchen.

"Well, since Thea and Roy are back for good, I thought it called for celebration and since Thea and I loved it when we got breakfast for dinner when we were kids, so now it seems like an appropriate time to do that. After all, Diaz's plans are falling apart, Roy is a free man, the city no longer suspects me of being the Green Arrow and I'm engaged to one of the most beautiful women on the planet." Oliver said and Laurel smiled as she walked over to her fiance, pulled him away from the stove and kissed him.

"Okay, you guys are engaged, but Ollie, considering you're the only one here who really knows how to cook, you'd better focus." Thea said, though she was smiling, since even when Oliver was married to Felicity, she'd never seen him like this. So calm and at peace.

"Relax Speedy, I'm on it." Oliver said as he turned his attention back to the food.

* * *

"Arm strength back. Motor function restored. All signs of the nerve damage you had are gone. Do you mind telling me how you did this?" Dr. Schwartz asked John as he and Lyla stood in her office for John's final check up on his arm.

"Sorry, doc. NDA." John said with a smile.

"So if he's in the clear, does that mean no more checkups?" Lyla asked and Dr. Schwartz nodded.

Well, you guys are good to go. - Enjoy date night." Dr. Schwartz said.

"- Thank you." Lyla said.

"Thank you, doctor." John said as she left.

"I'll take care of the paperwork." Lyla told her husband.

"- Good." John said.

"- I think we still have time to make the Shabu Shabu place." Lyla added.

"Good. I'm starving and we haven't really had time for a date night lately." John said and Lyla smiled as they kissed.

* * *

"And over here is the polymerase inhibitor. Felicity and I had to take out, like, 3 big loans just to buy it, but it's great." Curtis said as he showed his new boyfriend Nick Anastas around his workspace, though it was different than where it used to be, since the old space reminded Curtis of Felicity, his fallen partner and he still had some guilt about the role he played in her death.

"You know, when you asked me to meet you at your work, I, uh." Nick said a bit embarrassed.

"You thought that I had a fantasy about fooling around in an office?" Curtis asked with a smile.

"I thought it was your way of milking another hour out of work." Nick said.

"Well, I just thought that you'd like to see how I spend my days. I mean, this is some pretty cutting-edge tech." Curtis said.

"Which is gonna make us late for our reservation." Nick pointed out.

"Ok, Mr. punctuality. Let me just shut down the rest of the equipment." Curtis said with a smile.

* * *

Rene, Zoe and Dinah were watching the hockey game in Rene's apartment, since Rene had invited Dinah over.

"He shoots, he scores!" Rene said as he walked over from the kitchen.

"Nope." Dinah said amused.

"Off the post." Zoe added.

"Ah, damn. Ok, you know what? When everything settles down, I'm getting us the best seats in the house." Rene said.

"You do know it's like 400 bucks a ticket." Zoe said.

"Then they will have obstructed views." Rene said until he saw the looks on both girls' faces.

"Nah! Anything for my baby, ok?" Rene said with a grin and Zoe smiled as the game got going again.

"Dad, quiet. At least wait for a whistle if you want to talk." Zoe insisted and Rene smiled at his daughter.

* * *

Oliver, Roy, Thea, Laurel and William were all getting settled at the table for dinner when Oliver's phone buzzed and he saw it was Anatoly.

"Who is that?" Laurel asked.

"Anatoly." Oliver said as he read the messages, which read, get out of there and now.

And then all hell broke loose.


	42. Chapter 42

Gunmen broke through the windows, sending shattered glass everywhere as they began shooting.

"Laurel, give us cover." Oliver shouted as they flipped the table over and he, Thea and Roy created a protective area around William.

"On it." Laurel said as she checked her flank before coming out and unleashing her sonic cry, sending the thugs flying back.

"Thea, get William to the bedroom and stay there to keep him safe. We'll handle things out here." Oliver said.

"On it." Thea said as she and William took advantage of the brief cease fire to run into William's room and close the door behind them.

"Time to go on the offensive." Laurel said as she pulled her gun out of its holster and began returning fire as Oliver grabbed a knife and chucked it one of the attackers while Roy punched another and Oliver wrestled the gun out of another thug's hand and began firing as more thugs entered through the front door.

"We got things here, go help protect William." Roy said to Oliver, who nodded as he rushed into his son's room where Thea and William were crouched behind the bed.

"Oliver, please tell me you keep some gear somewhere in this loft?" Thea asked.

"I keep a bow and quiver in my room, but I can't get to them from here without getting shot." Oliver said.

"You should really keep a bow and quiver on every floor." Thea said as the thugs barged in and the siblings went to work until all the men were down.

"Are they dead?" William asked.

"No, just down. We need to get them tied up before they come to." Oliver said.

"Oliver, what about the others? If they came after us?" Thea asked and Oliver nodded.

"I'll let them know." Oliver said, just hoping he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

After Laurel called the SCPD, the cops who weren't on Diaz's payroll, which were starting to become greater due to his shrinking influence in the city, arrived and took Diaz's thugs to prison, both Raisa and Quentin both arrived.

"Mr. Oliver? Ohh. I'm glad you are all right." Raisa said as William ran into her arms.

"Thank you for coming so quickly." Oliver said.

"I was close." Raisa assured him.

"Where are the men?" Quentin asked.

"SCPD escorted them out a little while before you came." Oliver said as Laurel came out and hugged her father.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Quentin asked.

"Yeah, you forget, fighting criminals is both my night and day jobs." Laurel said.

"Did you get a hold of the others?" Oliver asked and Laurel nodded.

"John, Rene and Dinah are all fine." Laurel said.

"What about Curtis?" Oliver asked.

"He's fine, his boyfriend, not so much. He has to go into surgery." Laurel said.

"Starling General is not secure." Oliver said.

"No, no. Lyla sent them to the A.R.G.U.S. med-bay. They're gonna be ok." Laurel assured him as Thea exited William's bedroom with a bag over her arm.

"What about us?" William asked.

"That's why I called Raisa, ok? We're gonna put you into A.R.G.U.S. custody. They're gonna keep you safe." Oliver told him.

"You're not coming, are you?" William asked.

"No. I have to stay here. I have to finish this. You're gonna go with Raisa and Quentin. You'll be safe with them." Oliver said.

"Laurel, Aunt Thea and Uncle Roy aren't coming to?" William asked and Laurel shook her head.

"Sorry buddy, but this is our city just as much as it is your dad's. We have to help him save it. I promise you when this is over, we'll be a real family. But you just have to stay strong until then." Laurel said and William nodded before turning to his father.

"As the Green Arrow, I have gone up against some terrible people who have tried to do terrible things. Hey, look at me. And I'm still here. We all are." Oliver said as he looked at Laurel, since there was time when he'd once thought she wasn't.

"That doesn't mean you always will be." William said as he thought of Felicity, though he did like Laurel even more.

"You're right. William, I just started being your dad, ok? I love being your dad. And nothing is gonna take me away from you, especially not Ricardo Diaz." Oliver said.

"Kick his ass." William said and Oliver smiled at him.

"That's my boy." Oliver said as they hugged before Raisa led him away.

"I feel like I should be staying here with you." Quentin said to Laurel.

"No, dad, you are just as much of a target as William because you are leverage against me. If Diaz gets you I will not be able stop myself from complying with his demands. Promise me you'll go with Argus for your own safety. Besides, you can help by keeping William safe." Laurel said and Quentin nodded as he hugged his daughter before heading out.

"So, what's our next move?" Thea asked.

"We go to the bunker and grab what we need since we will not be back." Oliver said.

"What, why?" Roy asked.

"Because the bunker's location is compromised, we should've relocated it after Black Siren's attack. We need to vacate it before Diaz tries to destroy it." Oliver said and they nodded as they headed out.


	43. Chapter 43

"So, we're really done with this place?" Thea asked as she, Oliver, Roy and Laurel entered the bunker for the last time.

"Afraid so Speedy. Laurel's earth 2 doppelganger gave James the bunker's location, hell, he had a bug planted in here, which means that Diaz has the Bunker's location, which means it's vulnerable. Besides, we should've relocated a while ago for that exact reason." Oliver said as they moved to collect their gear.

"Oh Roy, I had a welcome back present for you, though this wasn't the way I wanted to give it to you." Oliver said as he handed Roy a box from Central city.

When he opened it, he found that Cisco had made him a new suit.

"A new suit?" Roy asked.

"Since Thea is using your old suit, figured you could use a new one." Oliver said as he handed it to Roy.

"Thanks, can't wait to try it out." Roy said as they grabbed the rest of their gear and Oliver grabbed a switch.

"What's that?" Thea asked.

"Cisco rigged this place up with a doomsday option. This is the detonator. If Diaz's men are coming here, I'll gladly blow this place to hell to take them with it." Oliver said as he walked out before anyone could argue and they followed.

* * *

Oliver, Laurel, Thea, Roy, Rene and Dinah all made their way into New Team Arrow's bunker.

"John and Lyla are on their way?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. But why are you having them come here?" Rene asked.

"Because our bunker is not secure. Prometheus somehow found the bunker, something we still have not figured out, he then gave it's location to Earth 2 Laurel, who bugged it for Cayden James, giving him it's location, which means Diaz knows it to." Oliver said.

"Yeah. Why would Diaz do all of this now? He could've moved on us months ago." Dinah asked.

"Diaz wanted me in prison to avoid making a martyr of the Green Arrow. With me out of the picture, he would've come after you. It didn't go that way. Frankly I'm amazed he hasn't done this sooner." Oliver said.

"Well, I'm not liking his plan B. This is the feed from our surveillance cameras." Laurel said as she revealed a tablet to pull up footage of Diaz's men trashing their bunker.

"Son of a bitch." Dinah said.

"What are we doing just watching? Let's go there now." Rene said.

"There's no time, Rene," John said as he and Lyla entered the lair, "Diaz has numbers, which means he has tactical advantage."

"John's right. Bunkers and equipment can be replaced. We need to look at the big picture. Are our families on the way to the safe house?" Oliver asked Lyla.

"Better. NORAD bunker in Colorado." Lyla said and Oliver, Laurel and Rene all sighed in relief.

"But what do we about the guys who are about to torch our bunker?" John asked.

"Beat them to it." Oliver said as he pulled out the detonator.

"What's that?" John asked.

"Remember last year when Chase trapped Felicity and I in the bunker?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." John said as he realized where Oliver was going with this.

"Well, now we're finishing that." Oliver said as he activated the detonator and they watched the bunker blow up.

"Think there will be any stragglers?" Rene asked almost hopefully.

"Don't worry. You'll get your chance. Just have patience, Rene." Dinah said.

"Dinah's right. Diaz is making his move. We will make ours carefully and precisely. End this tonight." Oliver said before turning to Lyla.

"How much support can we expect from Argus?" he asked.

"Not that much. Frankly giving you guys the support I have so far has been stretching the rules." Lyla said.

"As big a problem as Diaz is for Star City- For A.R.G.U.S., he's small potatoes." John said.

"What John means is A.R.G.U.S. isn't chartered for law enforcement." Lyla said as Curtis entered.

"It looks like it's just up to us, then." Curtis said.

"Curtis. How's Nick?" Oliver asked.

"He's resting, post-op. It was pretty bad, but he's gonna be ok. We got lucky." Curtis said.

"He took those bullets for me." he then added.

"Don't worry. We'll give him payback times 10." Rene said.

"Where do we start?" Curtis asked.

"Well, we've got to get a direct Intel on Diaz's location." Dinah said.

"I'm working on that." Lyla said.

"All right. And we need some major-league ordnance." Rene added.

"That A.R.G.U.S. can help with." Lyla said but Oliver stopped them before they could all continue making plans.

"You know, if we keep going this way, we're going to die out there. It doesn't matter how much weaponry Lyla provides, how angry we are, how much adrenaline we have. If we just-if we just press ahead like this, we're all gonna die out there." Oliver said.

"We haven't worked together in months. You know, Diaz is not expecting that at least." John pointed out.

"He's planned for everything. Us getting back together, working as a team- it's a start, but this guy's got an army. He has the city officials; He's got the police. He's got everything. He's planned for everything." Oliver said.

"Please tell me there's a "but" coming out the end of this pep talk." Curtis said.

"There's two actually. Laurel." Oliver said.

"What about me?" Laurel asked as all eyes turned to her.

"You are the one thing that Ricardo Diaz could not plan for. Everything that has happened since you came back has thrown him off his game simply because unlike Chase, he did not take into account how your return could affect his plans." Oliver said.

"He's right about that Laurel. You're the one who help me realize that my role on this team was not to be the Green Arrow and you helped Oliver convince me not to leave." John said.

"And our close partnership at the SCPD has helped to mend fences between our two teams." Dinah said.

"What's the other but?" Rene asked.

"Anatoly Knyazev." Oliver said.

"I thought he hated your guts." Rene said.

"I think we've come to an understanding. I also think that he might be the only other move Diaz does not see coming." Oliver said.

"Oliver, if that's our tactical advantage, we need to press it." John said.

"Let me set a meet with him, ok? Let us make a move off of his Intel. But until we have it, I want you guys to stand down, and I'm asking you to trust me. I know that that trust does not come easy after everything that's happened. Let's put all of that aside and get this done." Oliver said.

"Even so, like you said, Diaz has an army, it's gonna take more than the 8 of us to take him down." Laurel said.

"I know. That's why I called in some backup. I just hope he gets here in time." Oliver said.

"You called him?" John asked and Oliver nodded.

"John, to stop Diaz, I am willing to do anything. Including asking him for help." Oliver said.

"Who?" Laurel asked as her fiance turned to face her.

"Slade Wilson." Oliver said.

* * *

 **Okay, little author's note. I don't know about everyone else, but last week's Arrow episode began to revive my faith in the show, since spoiler alert, they're finally bringing Team Arrow back together and Oliver's no longer doing that flying solo crap. His team is what makes him strong, not weak and I like how they're redeeming Anatoly. And by the way, I really wish that the Arrowverse could still use Slade since he'd be the perfect addition to the season finale, just like he was in the season 5 finale.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Spoiler Alert: I take back what I said in my last author's note. Any faith I was getting back for Arrow disappeared with the season finale. I cannot believe that after everything that happened, Oliver is just done being the Green Arrow. Whoever wrote that episode, I hope they burn in hell for this. My faith in Arrow is gone, though I am hopeful that the return of Roy Harper in Season 7 will restore it, since he was one of my favorite characters, which is why I always try to include him in my stories. Anyways, The deal Oliver made with the FBI was bogus, though I did like Sara's cameo, though I wish that they'd had Laurel kill Diaz. Star City needs the Green Arrow, so by having Oliver arrested, they just killed the city, not saved it. This story will have a much different ending, I can promise you of that, since Oliver is the Green Arrow and no one can replace that. And by the way, to the guest who seems to keep considering this story's review section as a spoiler and opinion of non story related crap section, knock it off. Didn't mean to be rude, but this is not the first time I've had to add something like this to an author's note. And now, on with the story.**

* * *

"Wait, Slade Wilson? As in Deathstroke?" Laurel asked, thinking that Oliver was joking.

"The very one. I know you have your problems with him Laurel, but I think that he might be the asset we need to end Diaz." Oliver said.

"Oliver, that man murdered your mother. How can you even think about working with him?" Laurel asked.

"The same way I was willing to work with the man who was responsible for the death of my father to save this city and I'm willing to work with the man who killed my wife right now. Plus, Laurel you don't know Slade like I do. You never got a chance to know him before the Mirakuru or after it wore off. The man was willing to betray his own son to save my life." Oliver said.

"Why would he betray his son?" Laurel asked.

"Because his son is just like his father was during the mirakuru. Slade asked for my help to find his son, but things went wrong and he saved my life. I trust him more than I do other people in this room." Oliver said looking towards Curtis and Rene.

"Fair point, but you're you trust him?" Laurel asked and Oliver nodded.

"What about the rest of you?" Laurel asked John, Thea and Roy.

"As the only one here who knows what it's like to have the mirakuru in them, I can vouch for Slade. That stuff messes your head in ways I can't even begin to describe." Roy said.

"You trust him Roy?" Laurel asked.

"Hell no. But I'm willing to give him a chance to earn my trust." Roy said.

"And I trust Roy and Ollie's judgement, since the last time I saw Slade, he did not try to kill me, he actually tried to save me from the explosives." Thea said.

"And I've had my problems with Slade, but the fact that he didn't betray Oliver says something. I think we should give him a chance." John said.

"Even so, there's no guarantee he'll get here in time, so for now, just stand down while I try to get a meet with Anatoly." Oliver said as he walked out, phone in hand.

* * *

Oliver approached Anatoly cautiously, though the fact that Anatoly did not try to kill him was promising.

After greeting Anatoly in Russian, Oliver said "My family's alive thanks to you."

"Please save gratitude for when I'm sipping on umbrella straw on the beach, safe and sound in Maldives. I don't know how long family's safety going to last. SCPD has instructions: "Kill on sight."" Anatoly informed him.

"Diaz's base of operations is too secure. We can't move on it without losing people." Oliver said.

"Agreed. Best bet to get him on move- in transit, so to speak." Anatoly said.

"Well, but he's gonna expect us to hit back. I'd expect him to stay where he's secure." Oliver said.

"Perhaps I can think of something to motivate him." Anatoly offered and Oliver smiled at him gratefully.

"I'm asking a lot of you. I appreciate it." Oliver told him.

"You cannot wage revolution in white gloves. Lenin had many faults, but he was right about that." Anatoly said before walking away.

* * *

"Anatoly did it," Oliver said as he entered the new lair, " Diaz will be on his way to the SCPD in an hour."

"A.R.G.U.S. doesn't have authority to arrest Diaz. So once you have him in custody, what's the next step?" Lyla asked.

"Yeah, Lyla's right. We can't just hand him over to the police. And, no offense, but your Lian Yu supermax is kind of blown up." Thea said.

"One problem at a time. Now, we need to end this. And that means solving our first problem, getting Diaz." Oliver said.

"Can I say it for old time's sake? Suit up." Curtis said.


	45. Chapter 45

"What I don't get is why Diaz is going to the SCPD? I thought it wasn't under his control anymore?" Rene asked.

"Hill gave us names, but even she didn't know everyone who was on Diaz's payroll. We have to assume that despite everything we've done, he still has a majority of the police force on his payroll, which makes him dangerous." Oliver explained.

"So, what's the plan boss?" Dinah asked.

"Simple. Intercept Diaz's transport, take out his thugs and most importantly, no one go after him alone. No matter what the vendetta is, you go after him alone, you die and jeopardize the operation." Oliver said and John smiled.

"Now that's the man I remember signing on with 6 years ago." John said as he pulled his hood up and Oliver grinned as he did the same.

"We have a limited window, so let's move out." Green Arrow said as he, Spartan, Speedy, Arsenal, Black Canary, Mr. Terrific, Black Bat and Wild Dog all moved out.

* * *

Diaz, Anatoly and several other armed thugs were sitting in the back of a transport van on it's way to SCPD.

"In Russia, we travel in nicer cars." Anatoly noted.

"This girl ain't pretty, but she's bulletproof." Diaz said as the van came to a stop.

"What's that?" Diaz asked.

"Construction?" Anatoly asked.

* * *

"Hold up, guys. We gotta move this forklift." one of the road construction workers said to the driver and passenger, who nodded, right as the forklift backed up and jammed it's blades through both the windshield and the driver as suddenly, all hell broke loose as the Green Arrow and his team jumped out of the shadows and began taking out more thugs as Diaz's men plus Anatoly came out of the back of the truck, though Anatoly managed to sneak away from the fight.

Everything was going great until Mr. Terrific saw Diaz trying to make a break for it and he ran after him.

"Curtis no!" Black Bat shouted as Mr. Terrific ran towards Diaz.

"We've got things here, Canary, stop him before he gets himself killed." Green Arrow ordered and Black Canary nodded, but before she could even open her mouth, sonic blasts were produced from her hands that propelled her upwards. Black Canary was shocked for a moment before quickly adapting and flipping in front of Terrific.

"Curtis, what are you doing?" Black Canary asked.

"I gonna get Diaz for hurting my man." Mr. Terrific said.

"By what, getting yourself sent right next to him or worse? This is not the way. Diaz will kill you and your recklessness might just cost us this mission. Stand down or I'll make you stand down." Black Canary said and Terrific knew that he was no match for her and nodded.

"Now, you go help the others and I'll try to salvage catching Diaz." Black Canary said as she pursued the son of a bitch before Terrific could say anything else.

* * *

"Well, well, if it isn't the one who ruined my plans." Diaz said as Black Canary caught up to him.

"Well, to be fair, it wasn't that hard. You really should've done your homework. If you had, you'd know that the woman in my family have tendency to not stay dead for long. You should've anticipated my return." Black Canary said.

"You were dead. Doctor's confirmed it." Diaz said.

"Nothing ever truly dies. And now, let's finish this." Black Canary said as she let out her sonic cry, though Diaz managed to dodge it as he charged at her and they engaged, fist on fist, blade on tonfa.

However, despite both her skills and her powers, Diaz managed to get the upper hand on Black Canary.

"You know, when you said that nothing truly dies, it seems kind of ironic now that you really will. Poor old daddy has to go through losing you again." Diaz said as he moved to stab her, only to have someone stop him by gripping his shoulder tightly.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Diaz asked as he turned around to see none other than Deathstroke looking at him.

"I think I'm the man who's gonna kick your ass." Deathstroke said as he engaged Diaz and he had much better luck than Black Canary did, until his sword clipped something from Diaz's neck, causing him to duck out and grab it.

"Retreat." Diaz shouted as his forces withdrew and Green Arrow approached them.

"You okay?" he asked his fiance as he helped her up.

"Yeah, thanks to him." Black Canary said they both turned to Deathstroke.

"What is it with you and dramatic entrances?" Green Arrow asked his old friend.

"I guess I just have a flair for the dramatics kid." Deathstroke said as the two of them shook hands.

"SCPD is on the way. We need to move now." Spartan said, not even fazed by the appearance of Deathstroke.

"Let's move out." Green Arrow signaled as they all left.


	46. Chapter 46

Oliver just entered the new lair after getting Laurel to the Argus med bay, since Starling General was not secure, and he found Curtis waiting for him.

"How's Laurel?" Curtis asked.

"She'll live, but she'll be out of action for a few days while she recovers." Oliver said coldly before turning to Curtis.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Oliver asked him.

"Excuse me?" Curtis asked as John, Thea, Roy, Rene, Dinah, Lyla and Slade watched this exchange.

"We had a plan tonight. Bring Diaz in alive and you were under orders not to engage him alone, yet you went off book and tried to take him down yourself and now since Laurel was trying to save your ass, she's now benched and we're now down a teammate and given the circumstances, one with even more advanced powers than Dinah. So tell me, what the hell was going through your head when you chose to ignore my order and try to take down Diaz and compromised our entire mission." Oliver asked him.

"Do you really need to ask that? Nick was shot by Diaz's men. On his orders. I wanted to make him suffer for that. Why did you stop me?" Curtis asked.

"Because you would have lost. And do you think that you were the only one who wanted to go after Diaz themselves after what he did earlier tonight, I wanted to tear him apart for trying to kill my son. But I didn't, because I knew that was exactly what he wanted me to do. He knew exactly what we'd do if he attacked our loved ones and you played right into his hands. That's why I stopped you. Your anger would have been your downfall." Oliver said calmly.

"How can you talk about this so calmly? I mean I thought that you of all people would understand." Curtis asked.

"That's the thing Curtis. I do understand. Better than anyone, I understand how easy it is to get lost in hate and lose control of my emotions and be driven by revenge. And it's because of that I know that it doesn't do any good. And before you say anything, you are not the only person here who hates Ricardo Diaz. There are only two people in my life that I have hated more than him and they are both dead right now." Oliver said.

"And who might those be?" Thea asked, though she had an idea.

"Malcolm Merlyn and Damien Darhk. Both of whom got better than they deserved. Or at least Damien Darhk. Malcolm's final act for you Thea was the first decent thing he's done since before Rebecca died." Oliver said and Thea nodded.

"I'm surprised I wasn't on that list kid." Slade said.

"Slade, I never really hated you, more like I feared you. After all, you were one enemy that I couldn't face head on. And now that we both know that I can beat you if you ever go crazy again, I don't really fear anymore." Oliver said.

"Anyways, Oliver's right Curtis. I know it can be easy to let emotion get in the way but doing that puts the whole team and the whole mission at risk. We had a plan tonight and it went south because you couldn't control your emotions and now one of our heaviest hitters is out of the game when we need her most." John said.

"Rene, Dinah, back me up here." Curtis said.

"Sorry hoss, but I gotta agree with the others. I'm mad that they nearly took Zoe from me again, but I also know that if I truly want to save her, I have to do it the smart way." Rene said.

"Dinah, please, you of all people should understand." Curtis said.

"And I do. And that's why I'm with Rene. Curtis, it took me a long time to realize that vengeance doesn't solve anything. It just makes things worse which is exactly what happened here tonight. I just hope you can learn that lesson to and a lot faster than I did. After all, you're smarter than me." Dinah said.

"Well, tonight may not have been a total loss." Slade said, changing the subject.

"How so?" Oliver asked.

"While I was fighting Diaz, my sword pulled something from around his neck. Whatever it was, he felt it was necessary to abandon the fight to protect it. It looked like some kind of drive." Slade said and Oliver smiled.

"Curtis, I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself. Access the street cam footage so we can get a better look at it so we can determine how valuable this drive is." Oliver said.

"I can do you one better at Argus." Lyla said.

"We don't have time to get to Argus, we need to make our next move now before Diaz can retaliate." Oliver said and Lyla nodded as Curtis moved over to the computers and got to work.

"Oh yeah. It's a GRV-567, solid state drive, military grade, dynamic encryption. Whatever's on it, Diaz has gone to some major trouble to keep it secure and close, though." Curtis said.

"This looks like something we should have our hands on." Dinah said.

"Maybe, but we still don't know what's on it. For all we know, it could be a trap." Oliver said.

"Considering the lengths Diaz has gone to keep whatever is on this drive secret, I'm guessing it's the real deal." Curtis said and Oliver nodded.

"Think you can reprogram Felicity's sniffer device to clone the data off it?" Oliver asked.

"If you get me close enough, for sure." Curtis said.

"Think you can keep your cool this time?" John asked and Curtis nodded.

"But Diaz is headed to SCPD." Rene said.

"I'm sure he's gonna let us stroll right in." Thea said sarcastically.

"They'll let me." Lyla said.

"What do you mean? Diaz knows that A.R.G.U.S. is working against him." John pointed out.

"The police still have to keep up appearances. Wouldn't look good if they decline a visit from the head of a federal agency. And if things go south, I've got you to back me up." Lyla said.

"I think that this is a big gamble for an unknown payoff." Oliver said.

"It probably is, Oliver, but it might be our only shot." John said and Oliver nodded in agreement at that.

"So we're all onboard here?" Dinah asked.

"Yeah. But Curtis, you'll be staying in the van, nowhere close to the action, I'm not gonna risk you jeopardizing an operation again. Now let's move out." Oliver said as they all moved out.


	47. Chapter 47

"Everyone check in, Green Arrow?" Dinah asked over the comms.

"In position." Green Arrow said from the rooftop that he and Spartan were perched on overseeing the precinct.

"Terrific?" Dinah asked.

"In position, ready to hack." Mr. Terrific said from the van he was working from.

"Harbinger, you ready to go?" Dinah asked.

"Already in motion." Lyla said as she entered the precinct.

"Can I help you with something?" a cop asked as he noticed Lyla entered.

"Lyla Michaels. Where can I find your captain?" Lyla asked.

"Captain Drake hasn't been in the for the past few days. What's A.R.G.U.S. doing here?" A cop asked.

"Investigating Ricardo Diaz." Lyla said.

"Never heard of him." the cop said though Lyla could tell he was lying.

"Well, be that as it may, I'm gonna need to see your compstat reports over the last 6 months." Lyla said.

"Oh." the cop said almost reluctantly.

"You do not want to make me come back with a warrant." Lyla warned.

"Wait here." the cop said as he walked away.

"You're on, Curtis." Lyla said as she plugged the sniffer into a nearby terminal.

"All right. Locked on. Give it a few minutes." Mr. Terrific said.

"Guys, the encryption array, it's Corto Maltesian in origin." Mr. Terrific said.

"What does that mean?" Green Arrow asked.

"I mean, I don't know, but if I was betting, financial records. What if these are all of Diaz's books, everyone he has on his payroll?" Mr. Terrific asked.

"We could liberate the city, take down his whole operation." Spartan said.

"We need to get that data as soon as possible." Green Arrow asked.

"I'm working on it as fast as I can." Mr. Terrific said, right as they heard shooting breakout.

"Lyla, what's going on?" Spartan asked.

"I'm pretty sure Diaz is onto us." Lyla said as cops approached her and aimed their weapons she tried to make her way out, only to find herself face to face with Diaz.

"Director Michaels, I heard you're interested in me." Diaz said.

"Honey You better get in here." Lyla said over the comms.

"On our way." Spartan said.

"I'm heading in to." Mr. Terrific said.

"Cancel that, Spartan and I have got this, you focus on that download." Green Arrow said.

"I get I messed up, but you need all the help you can get in there." Terrific said.

"He's right Oliver." Spartan said.

"Stay on mission." Green Arrow reluctantly agreed as they all moved into action.

* * *

After a firefight that was way too close, Green Arrow, Spartan, Mr. Terrific and Lyla were in the van on their way away from the SCPD.

"So we're on our way back to the bunker right?" Curtis asked.

"No, we're heading to Argus HQ." Oliver said.

"What?" Lyla asked.

"Lyla, Argus has better tech and resources to help us decrypt the intel on the drive, not to mention it's a much more secure location." Oliver said and Lyla nodded.

"Okay, but still, a little heads up would have been nice." Lyla said and Oliver nodded at her apologetically before reaching for his phone to call Thea.

"Hey, what's going on? Did you guys get the data?" Thea asked.

"We did, but now there's been a bit of a change of plans. Tell the others to get whatever gear from you need from the lair before heading to Argus for a more secure location." Oliver said.

"Copy that." Thea said as she hung up.

* * *

"So, how long will the decryption take?" Thea asked Curtis as they all gathered in the space Lyla had provided them with in Argus.

"With the help of Argus grade equipment and technicians, I'd say 2-3 hours at most if we're lucky." Curtis said.

"Can you gather information as it decrypts? It'd be nice to get a jump on things." John asked.

"Oh, no, no, no. No, no, no. This is an all-or-nothing type deal, ok? We go in mid-decryption, and the whole drive wipes." Curtis said and Oliver nodded.

"Just get to work on it as fast as you can. The sooner you decrypt that data, the sooner we can liberate the city from that maniac." Oliver said as he moved to head out.

"Where you going?" Dinah asked.

"To check on Laurel and update her on the situation." Oliver said and they nodded.

* * *

Laurel was resting up in the Argus medbay when she saw Oliver enter the room.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Oliver asked as he sat down at her bedside.

"Almost fully healed. How'd the mission go?" Laurel asked.

"We got the data and it's being decrypted here by Curtis and some of Lyla's Argus techs and the reason we're doing it here is because this place is more secure. It'll all be over soon and we can finally get married." Oliver said and Laurel smiled.

"I can't wait." Laurel said as Oliver leaned down and kissed her.


	48. Chapter 48

"How we doing?" Oliver asked as he approached Curtis and the other techs.

"We have almost got it." Curtis said as he worked continued to work on the data.

"Great, keep working." Oliver said as John approached him.

"Hey Oliver, can we have a minute, alone?" John asked and Oliver nodded.

"What's up?" Oliver asked.

"Well first off, even once Curtis gets the data, what exactly are we supposed to do with it? The team doesn't have the manpower or the authority to arrest them, the SCPD is corrupt and Argus doesn't have jurisdiction to take them in. So what do we do?" John asked, pointing out a new problem.

"I've been thinking about that ever since we got the intel and I think I have a plan." Oliver said.

"How so?" John asked.

"Last November when Watson arrested me, I promised her I'd sue for malicious prosecution and I think that may be a way to get the FBI to deal with all the people on Diaz's payroll, allowing us to focus on him directly." Oliver said and John smiled.

"I guess you really are the man with a plan." John said.

"I'm working on it." Oliver said right Curtis shot up.

"Boo yah, data decrypted." Curtis said.

"Way to go. Transfer the data to a drive and prepare to send it to me." Oliver said.

"Okay, but why?" Curtis asked.

"I have a plan to liberate our city without branding us as criminals." Oliver said.

"Mind telling us what it is?" Curtis asked.

"I'd rather tell you all at once and since I'm gonna need Lyla's help to implement it, let's head to command center." Oliver said and they nodded.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Dinah asked as they all gathered in the command center.

"Curtis got us Diaz's ledger, now we just need help to use it to liberate the city from that maniac." Oliver said.

"And where are we going to get that help?" Rene asked.

"The FBI." Oliver said.

"Are you crazy? You mean the guys who have been trying to arrest you for the past year?" Rene asked.

"Pretty much." Oliver said.

"And how do you plan on getting their help?" Thea asked.

"Well, last time I checked, Samandra Watson has violated several protocols and I'm actually planning a lawsuit against her. We can use that to get the FBI on our side." Oliver said.

"And how exactly would you do that?" Roy asked.

"By arranging a meeting with Watson's superior. Make a deal with him that in exchange for dropping all charges against both Watson and the FBI for what I'm sure was an illegal operation looking into me and all of you without due cause, they will have the FBI take down everyone Diaz's payroll, allowing us to focus solely on Diaz." Oliver said.

"It's actually a decent plan." John said.

"Lyla, think you could arrange the meeting?" Oliver asked.

"Easily." Lyla said as she walked out.

"So, what about the rest of us?" John asked.

"Well I need to get back to City Hall, since with Quentin in the Norad bunker, I can't just spend a ton of time out of the office." Oliver said.

"Oliver, don't you think that's a bit risky, going someplace so vulnerable?" Thea asked.

"Like Lyla said, the police still have to keep up appearances and Diaz is not crazy enough to try and kill the mayor in broad daylight in the middle of City Hall." Oliver said.

"I still think I should go with you as a protective detail." John said.

"Let's do it. Dinah, you to." Oliver said and Dinah nodded as they walked out.

* * *

Oliver was not at all surprised to find Samandra Watson waiting for him in his office when he arrived at City Hall.

"Agent Watson, I do not believe that you were on my schedule and since your investigation into me was called off by the president herself, what do I owe this displeasure?" Oliver asked.

"I just wanted to know how you got the president to clear you of all charges. After all, it's clear that you are the Green Arrow." Watson said.

"I'm already a mayor, a father and a fiance, I hardly have time to run around this city in a green hoodie and even if I did, you have no authority to act on it, since I never actually gave the FBI permission to operate in my city, which means that you're entire investigation is illegal. Now get out of my office or I can have security throw you out. Whichever you prefer." Oliver said in a tone of voice that was just begging Watson to test him.

"This isn't over yet Mr. Queen." Agent Watson said as she left the office.

"Damn, I was kinda hoping to throw her out." John said.

"You and me both." Oliver said in agreement.

"Hey, when you talk to Watson's boss, you should see if you can get Watson canned as part of the deal." John said.

"Agreed, she reminds me a bit too much of Amanda Waller and this time I plan on at the very least discrediting her." Oliver said.

"Glad I'm not the only one who's made that comparison." John said, right as Oliver's phone rang.

"Hello?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, it's Lyla. Just thought you'd like to know that I've set up an appointment between you and Watson's superior tomorrow afternoon." Lyla said.

"Send me the details. Thanks Lyla." Oliver said as he hung up and smiled slightly since everything was finally beginning to fall into place for him again.


	49. Chapter 49

Oliver had just entered the office of Samandra Watson's superior officer, Jemma Johnson at the FBI's Star City headquarters.

"Agent Johnson, thank you for taking the time to meet with me." Oliver said as he shook the agent's hand.

"My pleasure. This is my opportunity to offer you a sincere apology for the actions of my subordinate Samandra Watson." Jemma said as they sat down on opposite sides of her desk.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid that I cannot allow Ms. Watson's actions against not only me, but also my family and loved ones, to simply slide by. I told her last November when she arrested me that I would sue her for malicious prosecution and I'm a man of my word, since now I'm also fairly certain that her entire investigation was illegal in the first place, prepare to deal with a lawsuit." Oliver said.

"Surely we can work out a deal that avoids a lawsuit." Jemma said.

"That's why we're having this meeting. I am willing to drop all charges against the FBI in exchange for two simple things." Oliver said.

"What are they?" Jemma asked.

"I want an inquiry into Watson as to why and how she was able to launch an illegal investigation after the president ordered the case against me dropped. Either that or you fire her immediately." Oliver said.

"She'll be suspended indefinitely as we launch our investigation into her." Jemma offered.

"Deal." Oliver said.

"What about your other condition?" Jemma asked.

"It's no secret that I've been in contact with the Green Arrow and this morning he provided me with this." Oliver said as he placed a drive on the desk.

"What is this?" Jemma asked.

"This is a copy of Ricardo Diaz's ledger. Every member of Star City's infrastructure that is on Diaz's payroll. For obvious reasons, I can't have him arrested by the police since he controls the police. So, if I give the FBI permission to act, you guys take every person on this list down." Oliver said.

"This would help us bring down a major crime lord, so you've got a deal Mr. Queen." Jemma said as they shook hands.

* * *

Laurel had just finished getting discharged from the Argus medbay when her phone rang and she smiled when she saw it was her dad.

"Hey dad, how are things at Norad?" Laurel asked.

"Sorry sweetheart, but daddy ran into some problems on his way to Colorado. He should've gone with the others, but no, he had to take his own car." Diaz's voice said over the phone and Laurel's blood ran cold.

"Where is my father you deluded son of a bitch?" Laurel demanded.

"Don't worry about that. Now here's what's going to happen. You're going to convince your fiance to call off his deal with FBI and leave Star City forever and then I will let your father go freely. You have one hour to make your decision." Diaz said.

"And if I refuse?" Laurel asked.

"Then you get to play role reversal with your daddy. I hope you'll make the right call." Diaz said as he hung up and Laurel could feel her heart beating a mile a minute as she tried to think of a way to save her father without leaving the city to Diaz's mercy.

"Laurel, Oliver wants us all in meeting room. Are you okay?" Slade asked as he entered the medbay and Laurel actually found herself grinning at the sight of him, something she never thought she'd do.

"Yeah, thanks to you actually." Laurel said.

"To me?" Slade asked, confused.

"I'll explain in the command center now let's move." Laurel said and Slade nodded as they headed out.

* * *

"So, the FBI is rounding up everyone on Diaz's payroll?" Rene asked and Oliver nodded.

"Great, now we just need to find Diaz so we can end this." Curtis said as Laurel and Slade joined them.

"I think I know how we can do that." Laurel said.

"How?" Oliver asked.

"Diaz somehow managed to kidnap my father and I'm willing bet that if we find my dad, we find Diaz." Laurel said.

"Okay, but how do we find your dad?" Thea asked.

"Thanks to Slade's siege 4 years ago, my dad has a heart condition, but he also has a pacemaker to help with it, which means we can use it to track him down and where we find my dad, I'm betting we'll find Diaz." Laurel said.

"Curtis, find that signal, everyone else, suit up and be ready to move out the moment we get a location on Diaz. We're ending this tonight." Oliver said and they all nodded as they dispersed.

"Hey Laurel, you sure you're okay?" Oliver asked.

"No. I mean my dad's been kidnapped by the same maniac who's been holding this city hostage for months." Laurel said.

"Diaz doesn't do anything without a reason. What did he want you to do in exchange for your dad's life?" Oliver asked.

"Call of the FBI's operation in Star City, but I wasn't willing to compromise the city's safety, even for my own father's life, because I know it's not what he'd want me to do. But now I'm worried that he'll never even have a chance to walk me down the aisle in a few weeks." Laurel said as Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I promise you Laurel, your dad will be there to walk you down the aisle at the wedding. My parents may not be able to be there, but I'm going to make sure that both of yours are." Oliver promised her and Laurel smiled at him.

"Thank you." Laurel said as she kissed him.


	50. Chapter 50

Laurel was making sure her weapons were all set when she heard Oliver approach her.

"Laurel, what are you going to do to Diaz when we find him?" Oliver asked.

"That depends." Laurel said.

"On?" Oliver asked.

"Whether my father is alive or dead." Laurel said.

"Laurel, I realize that I am probably the last person who should be saying this to you, but you can't kill Diaz." Oliver said.

"What are you saying? He wouldn't be the first person I've killed." Laurel said.

"Laurel, everyone you killed, including Darhk, was under the influence of the bloodlust. You don't want to kill someone just because you can." Oliver said.

"Oliver, how can you say that, you've killed dozens of people." Laurel said.

"And everyone person I've killed wearing this hood deserved what they got, believe me, but that also means that I understand the toll killing takes on the mind and the soul. You kill Diaz and you can't bounce back from that. Laurel, you are the best of us and that's because your heart is purest. And frankly, I think that's why we need you on the team, not just for your powers or combat skills, but for your heart. You're the one who always sees the light in the darkness and encourages the rest of us not to give in to our own darkness. And that's something that I don't think should change. Me killing Diaz is one thing, I'd just be adding one more name to my ledger, but you Laurel, can you honestly tell me you can handle killing someone in cold blood?" Oliver asked.

"Did you come here to lecture me or did you have some other reason?" Laurel asked as Oliver pulled a box out from behind his back. Laurel opened it to see a new high tech collar and wrist gauntlets.

"Gift from Cisco to help you focus your canary cry and also focus your new sonic hand blasts. Get ready, Curtis almost has the location. Just promise me you'll think about what I said." Oliver said and Laurel nodded as he kissed her cheek before heading out, with Laurel following him.

* * *

"You sure this is the place?" Wild Dog asked Mr. Terrific as the team arrived at an abandoned chemical plant on the border of Pennytown that he'd determined to be Diaz's lair.

"Positive." Mr. Terrific said.

"That's a lot of ground to cover." Black Bat noted.

"So we split up and each take a floor. Radio the rest of us if you see any sign of Diaz or Quentin. Now let's move out." Green Arrow said as he kicked the door open and they charged in, guns and arrows blazing.

* * *

Black Canary was on the second highest floor in the building when she heard her father's voice.

"Laurel, is that you?" Quentin asked and Black Canary nodded as she ran up to her father.

"Dad, are you okay?" Black Canary asked.

"I'll be fine, but what about you, how'd you find me?" Quentin asked.

"Your pacemaker." Black Canary said and Quentin smiled.

"I was hoping you'd remember. Now where's everyone else?" Quentin asked.

"Searching the rest of the building for Diaz." Black Canary said as she got on the comms.

"I've got my father, making our way to the evac point. No sign of Diaz." Black Canary said.

"Copy that, we'll rendezvous with you." Green Arrow said.

"See you soon." Black Canary said.

"Not so fast Ms. Lance." Diaz said as he approached her.

"You son of a bitch." Black Canary growled.

"You know, the last time we duked it out, you only survived because your friend Deathstroke saved your life. Not gonna happen this time." Diaz said.

"You're gonna pay for what you've done Diaz. To both my father and my city." Black Canary said as she used her hand blasts to send Diaz flying back.

"I'll admit it, I didn't see that one coming." Diaz said as he charged at her, only to get knocked back by an arrow in his shoulder.

Black Canary turned to see Green Arrow standing behind her, holding up his bow.

"Canary, get Deputy Mayor Lance out of here now. Diaz is mine." Green Arrow said.

"But." Black Canary said.

"He's mine." Green Arrow said, making it clear it was not up for debate.

"Now, let's settle this like men." Diaz said as Black Canary helped her father out of the room.

"Your move Dragon." Green Arrow said as the two charged each other and fought each other, no weapons, just fist on fist until Green Arrow saw his opening, grabbed an arrow and sliced Diaz's tendons, rendering him unable to fight back.

"It's over Diaz. Your empire is destroyed, your network is gone and your hold on my city is over. You failed. But I'm not going to kill you. If only because death would be too good for you. You deserve to spend the rest of your life rotting in a cell, thinking about how your plans all went wrong." Green Arrow said as he punched Diaz out, knocking him unconscious and finally ending his threat to the city, once and for all.


	51. Chapter 51

After Diaz was turned over to the FBI, Oliver held a press conference to address the recent actions that have gone on in the city.

"Thank you all for coming out here today. I feel like I should be giving you an explanation of some of the events that have transpired in our city over the past few days." Oliver said and all the press let him continue.

Oliver smiled as he began, "This city has been held hostage by a crime lord by the name of Ricardo Diaz for the past few months. However, last night I received word from the FBI that the Green Arrow apprehended him and provided them with a copy of the list of every member of the city's government that was on Ricardo Diaz's payroll and the FBI are currently rounding them up as we speak. Our city is finally free of the hold of that madman."

Everyone in attendance at the conference cheered.

"Also, in light of this action of the Green Arrow and his team, I am revoking this city's anti-vigilante referendum, since while vigilantism may not be tolerated, these individuals are not merely vigilantes, they are heroes and they have become a bit of a necessary presence, since they've helped save this city from not only Ricardo Diaz, but threats even bigger than him and since the police force is going to be short handed as the number of corrupt officers are arrested and replaced, they will be more necessary now than ever." Oliver said.

* * *

Oliver was now at Starling General, where he entered a room to find Laurel sitting at her father's bedside.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Oliver asked his deputy mayor.

"Doctor says a few more days and I'll good to go. Just in time to walk my baby girl down the aisle." Quentin assured him.

"Although the doctor recommended putting him on medical leave at City Hall to make sure he recovers properly." Laurel said.

"Absolutely and Quentin, you're also done assisting the team in the field, since I'm not willing to risk your safety anymore than I already have. For once, put your own safety above this city's." Oliver said.

"That wasn't a suggestion was it?" Quentin said.

"No, that was an order coming from the mayor, your friend and your future son-in-law." Oliver said.

"Fine." Quentin said.

"Thank you. Now I have what's left of the SCPD on guard duty outside, so you should be safe." Oliver said and Quentin nodded.

"I'll see you back at home later." Laurel said as she kissed her fiance.

"See you then." Oliver said as he left.

* * *

Laurel was struggling to stay awake at her father's bedside, since she hadn't slept since her father had been brought into the hospital.

"When was the last time you slept in a bed?" Sara asked as she entered their father's hospital room.

"Sara, what are you doing here?" Laurel asked as she got up to greet her little sister.

"Oliver asked me to come here to make sure that his bride didn't sleep through the wedding by being sleep deprived." Sara said.

"I'm fine Sara." Laurel said, only to yawn.

"Go home and get some real sleep, I'll watch dad." Sara promised her.

"Thanks sis." Laurel said as she hugged her before walking out.

* * *

"It looks even worse in person." Laurel said as she, Oliver, Thea, Roy and John examined the ruins of their bunker.

"Like I said, all this stuff can be replaced, but the things that matter, our loved ones, they can't be. I'm already talking to Cisco about rebuilding this place even better than before and this time, you can all offer input." Oliver said as Dinah, Curtis and Rene entered the bunker.

"Wow, you guys can use our bunker for as long as you need." Rene offered.

"Thanks, but that's actually part of why I asked you guys to come here. Now that Diaz is dealt with, you guys need to decide whether or not you want to be a part of this team. John, Laurel, Thea and Roy have all made their loyalties to this team clear, proving to me that they can be trusted to have my back and each other's backs in the field. If you want to stay on this team, then it's an all or nothing deal. You leave and there's no coming back. So now, make that choice." Oliver said.

"The only reason I left is because you kicked me off because I blew the whistle on you to the FBI and I'm truly sorry about that. Look, when I rolled over on you last November, I was thinking about my kid, even though I knew it meant it'd take you away from yours. I'm really sorry." Rene said and Oliver smiled.

"Apology accepted. And look, I'm sorry if I made you feel like you couldn't come to me when Watson put you in that position. I'm very sorry for everything that happened afterwards." Oliver said.

"I feel like I should be the one apologizing to you for that. I'm sorry about Felicity." Rene said.

"Like I said, apology accepted, so do you want back in?" Oliver asked.

"I do." Rene said as they shook hands.

"Welcome back." Oliver said as he then looked towards Curtis and Dinah.

"I'm in. With Felicity gone and Alena leaving, you guys could use some tech help, so I'll come back to." Curtis said and Oliver nodded before turning to Dinah.

"Well Dinah, what'll it be?" Oliver asked.

"Screw it, I'm in to and this time, it's for good." Dinah said and Oliver nodded.

"Well then, I guess Team Arrow is back in business for good." Oliver said.


	52. Chapter 52

Tonight was Oliver and Laurel's rehearsal dinner, taking place at the same place that Oliver and Felicity had held their wedding reception.

Attending the rehearsal dinner were Oliver and Laurel, obviously, along with William, Thea, Roy, John, Lyla, Curtis, Nick, Rene, Dinah, Quentin, Dinah Lance, Raisa, Sara, Ava, Ray, Nate, Barry, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, Mari, Slade, Alena, John Constantine, Mick, Jax and his wife, Nyssa, Rory Regan, Wally, Kara and her boyfriend Mon-El, members of the city council, Laurel's former colleagues from her lawyer days and some of her friends from the precinct who hadn't been arrested for corruption, along with some of their other friends.

"Man, remember the last time we were at a rehearsal dinner for you and Laurel?" Thea asked her brother as he looked around for his fiance.

Oliver chuckled at the reminder.

"Yeah, though while this might not be the same venue or have the exact same guest list as that one, I'll take this one any day because it's real." Oliver said.

"Yeah, definitely. At this rehearsal dinner, my plus one is my husband." Thea said.

"Technically, he's not a plus one since Roy was invited to." Oliver said.

"Very funny Ollie. But still, I am so happy that this time when you got married, I was actually able to throw you a rehearsal dinner." Thea said.

"Yeah well, this would be even better if I could find my bride to be." Oliver said.

"Then why don't you turn around Ollie." Laurel's voice said from behind him and Oliver did and he nearly choked on his drink when he saw Laurel wearing a beautiful deep black dress that went down to the floor, her blonde hair was perfectly curled and her green eyes were sparkling with joy.

"What took you so long?" Oliver asked her with a smile.

"My mother became the bride's mom of hell when it came to not only dress shopping, but also getting ready." Laurel said as Oliver kissed her and handed her a glass of champagne.

"Uh Ollie, recovering alcoholic?" Laurel said.

"Relax, it's non alcoholic champagne." Oliver assured her and Laurel smiled as she sipped her glass.

* * *

Eventually, the time came for the toast and Quentin was the one who made it.

"I want to thank everyone for coming out here tonight to celebrate the wedding of Oliver and Laurel. Now the people who knew me before the Gambit accident would know that once upon a time, I'd never have allowed this day to happen, since believe it or not, I didn't like Oliver. I thought he was just a spoiled rotten punk who cared for no one but himself. Honestly, I think that Laurel was the only person who ever saw past that and saw the man Oliver truly was. The man he is now. The man that I could not be prouder to welcome into my family as my son-in-law. My only regret is that neither of Oliver's parents could be here tonight to see the incredible man their son has grown into. So would everyone please raise their glasses in a toast. To Oliver and Laurel." Quentin said as he raised his glass.

"To Oliver and Laurel." Everyone said.

"To us." Oliver said to Laurel.

"To us." Laurel agreed as they clinked their glasses together before kissing each other as William approached them.

"Save it for tomorrow you two." William said and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Careful young man or instead of our original plan of you staying with Auntie Thea and Uncle Roy while Laurel and I are on our honeymoon, you'll be with Raisa and I'll make sure your life is incredibly boring." Oliver promised him and William immediately took back his statement.

"Where are you guys going for your honeymoon anyways?" Thea asked them.

"We're going to be spending 3 months alone together in Bora Bora. Just the two of us on a beach together, it'll be so romantic." Laurel said.

"I'm sure it will be." Thea agreed.


	53. Chapter 53

The next morning, Laurel woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs and rolled over to find that instead of her fiance lying next to her, she found a breakfast plate prepared with a note on it that read Bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.

Laurel smiled as she thought about how in a few short hours, she'd finally accomplish her greatest dream since high school and finally be married to Oliver Queen. She couldn't wait.

* * *

At 12pm sharp, the long awaited moment had finally arrived as the wedding of Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance finally began.

Oliver was standing at the altar next to the reverend with his best man John standing to his left and Roy, his other groomsman, standing to John's left and Oliver's right stood William, who was serving as the ring bearer, the maid of honor Sara and the bridesmaid Thea as the music started and Oliver lost his breath as he watched his beautiful bride come walking down the aisle in a pure silver wedding dress as she arrived and he took her arm from her father and led her up to the altar.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bear witness to Oliver Jonas Queen and Dinah Laurel Lance being joined in holy matrimony. These two have a long history between them. As anyone who watched the news back when they were first together would know that, but despite everything they've gone through, good and bad, thick and thin, you can tell from the love between them here today that they are meant to be together. However, if there is anyone here who sees a reason as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." the minister said and no one said a word.

"Oliver, please recite your vows to Dinah." the minister said and Oliver nodded.

"Laurel, while I wasn't always the best at showing it, I think I've loved you since the day I met you. You already know that I kept a picture of you with me at all times during my five years away, but what you don't know is that you were the only thing that kept me moving at times, you are the reason I survived. Not because I had to come home to right my father's wrongs, despite what I told myself, I survived so I could come home to you. I never stopped loving you. The only reason I didn't pursue you sooner was because I was trying to honor your wishes. And also, I didn't feel like I deserved you. But for some reason, you decided to take me back and I could not be happier for that. You are the love of my life and I will not make the same mistake I did years ago. I promise that I will always love you and treat you like you are the most important thing in the world to me, because that is exactly what you are, my pretty bird. I can't say that I can't live my life without you because I have and I don't ever want to lose you again. You are the only person I love more than my son, and he loves you almost as I do. I promise to always be a loving and committed husband to you." Oliver said and Laurel smiled as she was then instructed to recite her own vows to Oliver.

"Oliver, when it comes to you, I'm pretty sure I've felt every emotion there is. Happiness, sadness, anger, a whole lot of anger, grief, pain. But the one emotion I've always found myself coming back to one emotion in particular. Love. No matter how mad I got you, and trust me, I've been pretty mad at you before, I could never stop loving you. No matter what you did or how many times you did it, I could never stop loving you, no matter how hard I tried, and I tried pretty hard several times. And, I've been waiting for this day ever since we first fell in love and honestly, now that it's finally here, it was well worth the wait. I love you and I promise to always be a loving and committed wife to you." Laurel said.

"Will you please present the rings." the minister said and William presented the rings and both Oliver and Laurel took rings into their hands.

"Do you, Oliver Jonas Queen, take Dinah Laurel Lance to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked and Oliver nodded.

"I do." Oliver said as he placed the ring on Laurel's finger.

"And do you, Dinah Laurel Lance take Oliver Jonas Queen to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked and Laurel nodded.

"I do." Laurel said as she then placed the other ring on Oliver's finger.

"Then, by the power vested in me by the city of Star City, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the minister said as Oliver smiled as he moved Laurel's veil out of the way and the two newlyweds kissed each other and everyone cheered.

When the two eventually pulled apart, the minister said "Everyone, it is my pleasure to introduce to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Queen."

Everyone rose up and cheered for the newlywed couple.

* * *

 **So that's the end of return of the true canary. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it and for those of you who are curious about it, I have decided that I will not be continuing with Arrow Rebooted, simply because I've lost my passion for that story. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the story and I will have a new one up as soon as I possibly can. See you soon.**

 **Percabeth4eva1**


End file.
